Girl Meets Growing Up
by Kered Amstys
Summary: Some changes were just split seconds. Ripples in the normally calm lake of routine and regularity. He was just a very shiny pebble who made some nice waves. At least, that's what she thought. Rucas, MayaxOC. Rated T, though subject to change to M for (much) later chapters. Futurefic taking place in high school.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Change

**Chapter 1: Girl Meets Change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. I certainly hope you all enjoy.**

 **For those of you who read my other work on this site, this will be similar in some regards of songs playing an integral part in the storytelling. In some cases, they will be present in the actually story, on other occasions they will merely be an inspiration behind the chapter. If an inspiration, they'll be in brackets and italicized, otherwise they'll be sung by a character present in the story. Other warnings, this story is a futurefic, taking place roughly 3 year ahead of the current GMW series, placing our favorite foursome in their junior year of high school. As far as ships go (I know how you all love your ships), these first couple chapters will contain hints toward them until they culminate in later chapters, but they will officially be Rucas and MayaxOC (Remy). Along the way, our favorite future dictator of the world might even get some lovin'. Also, though they will not have major arcs like our favorite school kids, the adult relationships are what you would expect. Cory and Topanga, Shawn and Katy.**

It was the first day of the first year of the rest of their academic lives. That was what she told herself every year when that first early September morning crept up. Junior year had finally arrived and Riley Matthews sat at the table, slowly eating her bowl of cereal as she glared at her father. _Another year, another class with my father. World History Honors. How does this just...keep...happening?!_ she thought to herself, crunching away slowly at the multicolored loops as she slowly spooned them passed her lips. _At least we all share the class again. Farkle, Lucas, and"_

"7 o'clock Riles, let's get movin!" Came the call from the front door of the apartment. Standing in frame was none other than the blonde vixen herself, Maya Hart. Her choice of clothing was nothing shy of exceptional for their first day: a leather half coat, a black and gold sequined shirt, and a tight pair of black jeans that accentuated the curves she had developed as she grew into an even more stunning young woman. _Maya_ Riley finished her thought as she picked up her bowl and put it into the sink. "I'll see you at school Daddy," She said, hugging her father as she moved toward the door, grabbing her purple plaid backpack along the way. It was reminiscent of her bags from JQA, but more mature as she had grown up and out of the need for overly poppy colors or designs.

"Oh, that's right, we're in some strange Twilight Zone episode where every year we some how end up with him for History. Some things never change." Maya said with a sigh. She smiled as her best friend walked passed her into the empty hallway of the apartments, looking her up and down. "Good to see you're still your usual, smiling, chipper self though Riles. The outfit is nice." Standing before her in a red t-shirt with silver sequins on the sleeves, a matching red skirt that reached just below her knees, and thigh high socks in small black flats was her best friend in the entirety of earth, space, the universe, and existence itself.

"Aww, thanks Maya. You look pretty amazing yourself." She said as they walked through the apartment, out the front doors, and to the subway. It seemed so long ago that they were sneaking out to go to there. So long ago that Maya shoved Riley on to Lucas and started a fire in her that still was burning. So long ago that the whole Matthews family stood on the subway platform and commemorated Riley being given her "key to the world". Now, they stood on that same platform, smiling as people took and left umbrellas from the small bins that they had put up during their class project about businesses back in 7th grade, listening to the usual morning players make their music.

Ahead of them, the headlights of the subway car moved ever closer until they heard the familiar scrapping of the brakes. When the doors opened, the friends boarded their usual mode of transportation with smiles and laughter. Sure, it was the same as always, and maybe Maya was right that some things never change, but there was an unexplainable comfort in routine.

Maya looked about the car and saw the usual morning commuters on their way to work or school...except one face that she had never seen before. Sitting in the same seat that Lucas occupied four years ago was a new face. A young man, their age, held an acoustic guitar and was tuning it carefully. His hair was cut short, combed forward and up at his forehead. The Ivy League cut as they called it. His eyes were covered by thin, brown, wire framed glasses. He wore a denim jacket over a black Led Zepplin shirt, all tied in by a pair of black jeans and paint splattered, black converse. If she hadn't been caught up in how handsome he was, she would have noticed a bookbag sitting behind his leather guitar case. Her smile widened and she raised her hand slowly, mouthing the word hi at the new face.

He raised his own hand, having caught a glimpse of her and her friend as they boarded. He mouthed hi right back and resumed tuning his guitar. Finally finding the tuning he wanted, he pulled a pick on a chain from around his neck and began to strum. He cleared his throat as he let the words softly flow.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of niiiiight. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waitin' for this moment to arrive." He thumped out a small beat on the maple wood guitar. Riley took notice of the music first, then her friend staring, and finally the young man.

"Maya?" she said, nudging her softly with her elbow.

"Shh, I'm listening Riles. I'm listening…" She said, closing her eyes and just enjoying the change in their morning routine. Change...while routine gave a strange sense of comfort, change gave a rush of excitement. Maya enjoyed that rush.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of niiiiight. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free." His eyes, a gentle golden color, closed as he strummed out the classic from memory. "Blaaaaackbird flyyyy. Blaaaaackbird flyyyy. Into the liiiiiiiiight...of the dark, black night." the applauds of the subway car rang softly in his ears as he finished the Beatles classic and segwayed into an acoustic rendition of a modern song. That described him perfectly...old into new. He sat on the rumbling seat and began to thump onto the wood of his instrument once more and then strummed the first notes. He smiled as he saw the two girls eyes go wide upon realizing what his next song would be.

"She says I'm walking in a straight line. But that's not really her style. And they've all got the same heartbeat, but her's is falling behind. Nothing in this world could, ever bring them down. Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background. And she says: 'I wish that I could be like the cool kids, because all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids. Like the cool kiiiids." He warbled softly as he played the normally alternative rock song with the warmth and energy of his little maple wood beauty. As the subway took more stops, he continued to play. He smiled at the girls as he played the final refrain of the song when he heard the stop before his.

" I wish that I could be like the cool kids, because all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kiiids. I wish that I could be like that cool kids, 'cause all the cool kids they seem to get it. I wish that I could, be like the cool kids-" he pulled the pick away and clipped it back into place on his necklace as he unzipped the guitar case at his feet and put his instrument back in. "Like the cool kiiiids." he finished, acapella, as he slung his case over his shoulder. He smiled as the sub brakes scrapped once more. "Main Street and 5th. Thomas Jefferson High School, Main Street Cafe, and Transfer to Blue Line." the voice came over the PA system. The girls clapped and turned toward the door as they exited to head to their school. As the crowd shuffled in front of the musician, Maya finally turned her head and broke her stare.

 _Is this how Riley felt that day I pushed her into Ranger Rick? What is wrong with me?_ she thought as they both exited and ascended the staircase toward Thomas Jefferson High School. _Well, I may never see him again anyway, so, oh well._ Some changes were just split seconds. Ripples on the normally calm lake of routine and regularity. He was just a very shiny pebble who made some nice waves. At least, that's what she thought.

As the crowd shuffled out, the young man slung his backpack over his other shoulder and exited last. He hoped his chivalry wouldn't make him late. Tardiness was not the best first impression to give. The sub doors closed behind him and he broke another smile. "New York City...a change of pace for sure. Just what I needed...just what we needed." He said, holding his phone up and sending a message. _Ride went well. On platform before school now. Love you Ma._ he typed quickly as he hit the send key and ran up the stairs. After a short walk, he saw the words that sat above the doors of his new high school. Thomas Jefferson High School. Sure, he had spent 2 years building up friendships and a reputation at his old school, .but he needed this. Change was good. He had mindless paperwork to fill out before he could get to his first period class, so he walked quickly to the registrar's office to handle that business.

"So, what was that all about Maya?" Riley said as they opened their lockers. She was optimistic, and bubbly, and everyone's light...but she wasn't oblivious. She caught the undivided attention her blonde haired bestie had given the guitarist on the sub. Not to say the music wasn't amazing, especially for someone their age, but the gaze that Maya had on said a lot more than 'this guy sure can play.'

"What was what all about Ri? I was just listening to the music and enjoying the change in our regularly scheduled program. The last time we had any excitement on the subway to school was when that guy came on with his pet weasel and it went into labor. Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?" She said, her tone almost accusatory. Deflection was a great defense tactic, and one that Maya excelled at.

"Oh I enjoyed it, but not quite as much as you. I saw it all over your face." Riley quipped, waving her finger in a circle around Maya's face, the blonde chomping playfully toward the finger.

"Saw what all over her face?" Came a voice from behind, a country twang accenting the words. If the accent didn't give the speaker away, Riley's beaming smile and sudden lack of words certainly did. Standing behind the girls, clad in a deep navy flannel that covered a white undershirt and a pair of blue jeans that hung over the tops of his black leather boots was the moral compass of their little club, Lucas Friar.

"Nothing Bucky McBoingBoing. We just had a musician on the sub this morning and I thoroughly enjoyed the tunes and the change of pace." Maya said in mild frustration that not only was Riley pushing the subject but that now Lucas was involved. _Was it this bad when I pushed her about him? ...nah. Couldn't have been._ She thought to herself as she slammed her locker. "White boards, Hart." was heard as the slam shook the wall that Cory Matthews had been writing on in the History Room that sat behind the row of metal storage units. _Damn it...changes…_ Maya thought as she pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Mr. Matthews hadn't planned on following his daughter to high school, but when a better paying job with more responsibility presented itself at TJH, he resigned from JQA and moved all of his teaching accoutrements over to his new classroom the summer before Riley's Freshman year.

Before Riley could further push Maya about her overly long gaze with the musician, the bell rang to announce that first period would be starting. The girls and Lucas all rounded the corner to walk into Room 63, the plaque above the number read 'Mr. Matthews: Social Studies.'

Already having taken a seat third row from the left, four seats in, was Farkle Minkus. "Ladies." He said as he saw Maya and Riley enter, each taking their seats at the front of class as usual. "And Lucas." He said as his best friend followed just behind them.

"Farkle." All three of the young man's friends echoed as they turned to look at him. The rest of the class shuffled in as the bell gave three short rings. A 30 second warning. Yogi, nearly unrecognizable after he had his growth spurt that summer, kissed Darby before walking through the door to Mr. Matthews class. It was the first year they didn't have the same history class, and he wasn't happy. Sometimes change wasn't good.

As the bell clanged to and fro a second time to denote class session was about to begin, Cory looked around the room at many familiar faces. He had taught every single one of these students more than once in the last 4 years. He smiled and pointed toward the board once the ringing finished.

Scrawled in neat, red hand writing on the ivory board were three words: Decades, Centuries, Eras. Cory drew a quick line beneath the final word. "Time. Minutes, Hours, Days, Years, Decades, Centuries, Eras...all are time, but each changes bit by bit, sometimes ending completely only to become something new entirely. We may wish that they could go on forever, and some may say change is bad, others may say change is good, but the only thing that change truly is, is-" Cory found himself cut off by his classroom door creaking open as a seemingly tardy student entered. He had done his visual survey, everyone was present. All the normal seats filled, even back of the class Brenda was in her spot...who was this?

"inevitable. Was that the word...Mr. Matthews is it?" came the voice of the stranger as he stepped forward, a leather guitar case over his right shoulder, a black OGIO backpack over his left, and his denim jacket unbuttoned to reveal the four iconic symbols from Led Zepplin. His voice had a slight southern drawl to it. Not the familiar country twang that Lucas spoke with, but more of a down in the bayou feel. He adjusted his glasses as he drew a folded slip of paper from his inside pocket.

Maya's eyes widened as she put two and two together. Subway boy had just walked into her class, and he had finished Matthews sentence for him, and he was at their school and...and...

"I'm sorry to be late sir, had quite the mountain of papers to sign." He extended his arm toward his new teacher, handing him a triplicate form to explain his sudden arrival in the class.

A transfer slip. A change in the roster. He was...their classmate now. _What the hell is going on? He was just supposed to be the shiny pebble that made the one ripple and then the lake would go back to being calm and boring and normal. This isn't a ripple, this is a tsunami, a geyser, a flash flood!_ Maya felt her heart beat skip.

"Well, yes, actually, inevitable was the word...Remigius?" Cory said, surprised at the ability to fill in the word but even more so at the unique name.

"Yes...Remigius Bellamy. I usually just go by Remy though, if it's not too much trouble." He chuckled and set down his guitar in a corner at the back class before taking a vacant seat to the right of Lucas. "Is...this alright?" He said before fully sitting down.

The whole class gave a collective "eh", except for Lucas who actually said sure as the new kid took his seat. It wasn't so long ago that he was in the same position. He was counting the seconds until Maya gave their new arrival his first insult laden name. His mind raced with the possibilities as he heard the southern twang and took in the unique style that he had.

Maya turned her head slowly, trying to be inconspicuous as she took another glance to confirm her suspicions.

"What was that about 'just enjoying the music and the change in our regularly scheduled programming?' " Riley quipped before finding herself on the receiving end of a trademark glare and the words "Shut it" from her best friend. "Okay." she said in mock fear, folding her hands and looking back up at her father.

"Please continue Mr. Matthews, I'm sorry to cause a disruption or a change in the lesson plan." Remy said, sitting slightly forward so he could see the board better.

"Ah, but that's just it, isn't it Mr. Bellamy? Change. I didn't intend to be teaching another student, but now you're here. Change. Whether or not that is good or bad is yet to be seen. Your assignment in class today is to pair off in groups of four to discuss why change can be good or bad or something in between. Bonus points if you can cite historical or current events to strengthen your point." He said, clapping his hands and looking about the room and smiling. "And...break."

As his words were spoken, the room became a riot of moving teenagers as everyone scrambled to be with their best friends. Steve, Yogi, Dave, and Sarah had formed a group in the far corner, Brenda, Yindra, and the Academic Halves formed up in...the back row. Myzell, Missy, Billy, and Chloe all moved toward the back door of the room. Maya, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas all pushed four desks together and immediately began talking...at least three of them did. Maya looked back to see where Remy had wound up.

Alone. He stood up against the row of knee height bookshelves the lines the windows of Mr. Matthew's room...alone. He looked around at all the preformed cliques, and held back a sigh. His eyes fell on a pair of eyes that had been watching him a lot today. A pair of baby blues that met him on the subway now sat about 30 feet from where he stood.

"Hi" Maya directed his way, audibly this time. She didn't know why she was so...unnerved by him. This wasn't something she had felt for someone new in, well, ever. _What the hell is going on?!_ ran through her mind.

"Hey" He said back, reaching over to grab his guitar case. He chuckled as her best friend grabbed her head and turned it back to the group.

"I think change can be good because it means there is growth, and growth is needed to make progress." Farkle said almost matter-of-factly. He smiled and nodded at his statement, which almost seemed to go unopposed...until Lucas spoke up.

"But does it really mean growth? Change can also mean loss, or something becoming broken. It isn't always good. Just to play devil's advocate on it all." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to think logically about the real topic.

Maya nodded at both statements, looking back for just another moment, seeing if anything else had happened to the new kid.

Still alone...but now his leather case sat open at his feet.

Cory took notice as well and stepped toward his newest pupil, curious as to what he was doing. "I know there isn't anyone else to work with, but you can't just play music in the middle of class Mr. Bellamy." He said with slight laughter.

"Oh, I assure you Mr. Matthews, I have done the assignment to the best of my abilities...and this is necessary to explain my reasoning behind my feeling of change.I won't play anything beyond tuning until it is my time to present." He said, pulling the maple wood beauty from its leather container. Just as on the subway, he turned the machine heads delicately and listened for his tuning. As he watched the other groups all seemingly conclude, he smiled. He knew his explanation would be sound. As each group presented their reasoning, it had become a consensus that no one believed one way or the other particularly. Change was good in many ways, but it could be argued that other changes were unnecessary or oppressive. It could be constantly argued one way or the other, especially with a group of four different people with different experiences in regards to change. As Maya presented her portion of her group's reasoning, she looked to Remy, and back to Mr. Matthews.

"I believe that change is a good thing. It is inevitable, yes, but regardless of that it gives an element to life that nothing else can. Excitement. Without change, everything becomes predictable, and boring, and monotone. Uniform. Without change, we'd have no color TV. We'd never have expanded into abstract concepts of art. We would never have discovered microwaves or plutonium or 3D. Without change, we would still be a country controlled by the British through taxation without representation. The Boston Tea Party was the beginning of a radical change. The signing of the Declaration of Independence was a monumental change to the way that our forefathers lived, and it was a new and exciting time for America. Good or bad, it can't be argued...change is exciting." She said, looking back to Remy and noticing a small smile crack his lips as she finished...and one cracked her own.

"An interesting approach to things Miss Hart. So, it would seem we've heard from all the groups. One student, of course, was unaccounted for in those group. Mr. Bellamy, you assured me you had done the assignment to the best of your abilities...please explain." Cory said as he looked at the young man holding the guitar against his frame.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews...and I will. You see, I don't claim to be an expert on anything...but change is quite possibly the number one thing I can speak to right now. I've come a long way from where I was, both figuratively and literally. Change is neither good nor bad. Change is inherent. Change is necessary. Change is undeniable...if you think about life, you come to realize that nothing stays the same. Routine and uniformity are just an illusion we fool ourselves into believing exists. Every day, something changes. The weather, the population, popular opinion...they all change. I wonder if this makes sense they way I'm trying to wording it...so I believe it is best if I borrow the words of someone else. Someone...a bit wiser than just a junior in high school." Remy pondered aloud, pulling his guitar pick from his necklace for the second time that day. "Does anyone in here happen to play and currently have a harmonic?" He looked around and saw a sheepish hand raise.

"Put it down Huckleberry…" Maya said as Lucas began to put his arm in the air. Her command went unheeded as he raised it fully, taking out the harmonica he had in the front pocket of his backpack.

"Okay, excellent, and considering the nickname that Heartbreaker there called you, I have a feeling this might sound familiar…" He said, strumming the first chords of The Times They Are A-Changin'.

Lucas and Maya both had their jaws drop when Remy said 'Heartbreaker'. He gave the first nickname? Wait...what? That's not how this works. That's not how any of this works!

"Come gather round people wherever you roam. And admit that the waters around you have grown. And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone. If your tiiiiime to you is worth savin'...then you better start swimmin' or you'll sink like a stone. Oh the times they are a-changin'." He gently warbled, hearing the harmonica hum as Lucas followed his lead. _Maybe I will fit in here…_ Remy thought as he continued to play.

"Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pens, and keep your eyes wide that the chance won't come again. And don't speak too soon for the wheel's still in spin, and there's no telling who it is namin'. For the loser now will be later to win. Oh the tiiiiiime they are a-changin." He strummed along and smiled as Lucas hit the harmonica as powerfully as Dylan himself. He put the guitar down after a brief solo and looked to Mr. Matthews before speaking.

"You see, change isn't about good or bad. It is undeniable. You either have to admit that it happens, or get swallowed up by it in the hopeless effort of denial. The reason that change is good, regardless of if the change that occurs is inherently bad, is because it allows for growth. It allows for development. It gives people something to strive for, because even if there is bad change, they can hope that it will change again into something beautiful. When Pearl Harbor was bombed, it was the largest foreign attack on American soil in centuries, and it was a terrible change. It was unheard of for Americans to be afraid in their own homes of a foreign threat...but deep down it gave them hope that our troops would bring the fight to the enemy and make us all feel safe once more. When the Vietnam War broke out, America became divided into the self-appointed patriots and those who believed that there was another way to gain peace. Again, this division was a drastic change, but everyone had one hope in their minds. The hope that the war would end, and our troops would return home. That, though so much had changed, it could return to how it once was with fathers home to hug their children, wives able to cook their husbands a warm meal. Deep down, it isn't hard to see what this all means. Change is inevitable. Change is bad. Change is good. Change is hope." He said, standing and putting his pick back onto the small, beaded metal chain he wore around his neck. He put the guitar back into the leather case and took his seat once more.

"And you discovered all this without a group. Alone?" Cory said, pondering his new students rather astute description of the issue of change.

"Alone? No. I'm never alone Mr. Matthews. The person I once was is always there...but you see, that in it of itself explains the entirety of your lesson, doesn't it? History changes. It transforms and grows. Countries change or cease to be. Civilizations evolve or perish. That's on the grand scale...but on the smaller scale, right here in this classroom, change happens. We all were someone, and now we're someone else...we change. What we once viewed as normal changes with time as well. Sometimes groups move apart, or they grow stronger than ever. Friends become enemies, or they become couples, or sometimes family. Stop me if I've gone too far, but I think that's what you were trying to get us all to realize. History changes, and we are the people that make history. We are change." He said, looking around the room and smiling. "I think change is good...and I'm going to like this change." His final words were said as he looked at Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and finally Maya.

"Very well put Remy...very well put." Cory clapped slowly at the transfer student's explanation of the lesson as a whole.

"Yeah, that was almost as good as Farkle time. Way to go." Farkle said, chuckling.

"Good job, Music Man." Maya said, trying to play off her normal 'cool kid' persona...but deep down she was truly impressed. Impressed by his music, impressed by his giving the first nickname, impressed by his determination. Not even Huckleberry had come in on his first day and completely discerned Matthews lesson, let alone with a Bob Dylan song.

The bell rang, the period coming to an end. "Your homework is to write me one page on how you have changed between Sophomore and Junior year. Class dismissed." Cory said, everyone rising and picking up their bags. Remy held open the door for Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya, finally exiting himself. Maya smiled as he began to walk in the same direction as she did, toward the Art and Music wing of Thomas Jefferson High School.

 _Change...is good._ she thought, smiling softly as they walked together in silence.

 **End of Chapter One Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed reading. Please review, favorite, etc. I know it was a bit long, but that is just how I've taken to writing, so that will be the common length of the chapters. Some a bit shorter, some a bit longer. Well, off I go to work on chapter two. Any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review or email me at** **keredamstys**


	2. Chapter 2: Girl Meets Believing

Chapter 2: Girl Meets Believing

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the characters of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy and his mother Maribeth Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. I certainly hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read last chapter. I'm trying to ease into this story with the emotions, so I hope I don't get too heavy handed with it. Reviews are always welcome, so please do.**

Amidst the ruckus and rumble of the cafeteria, Remy, Lucas, and Farkle sat and waited for their usual female companions to join them. Remy and Lucas were comparing things that New York had that their old homes did not. Moments later, their arrival was marked with Farkle's trademark call.

"Ladies." The young man said, pointing at both Maya and Riley with a cheesy grin. It was hard to believe that had been their greeting since childhood. Time sure did fly.

"Farkle." The girls said in unison as they sat down, one on each side of him, Riley sitting next to Lucas and Maya directly across from Remy. It had been a little over a month since he had moved to their school, but he was quickly assimilated into the group. Where they went, so did he. He and his guitar had become the soundtrack to their school lives, and it was something that gave them all a chuckle to realize.

"Hi." Riley said with a familiar, girlish innocence as she looked at Lucas. "Hey" was his reply, coated in a texas accent and charm.

"Music man." Maya said as she looked across the particle board table at their newest friend, a smirk crossing her lips. She couldn't place why, but he could always bring that out in her. Maybe this was how Riley felt looking at Ranger Rick, or maybe it was still just the excitement of change. Whatever it was, she hoped it didn't stop any time soon, but also that it wasn't too obvious.

"Heartbreaker" He smirked as well, looking into her blue eyes with a full smile. He looked down the length of the table and saw everyone beginning to unpack their lunches while he sat with his hands folded.

"What's wrong...why aren't your taking out your rucksack of wonder? No gator meat today?" Maya jabbed at him as she noticed his sudden lack of a meal. She unfolded the aluminum foil that covered her tuna melt that her mother had made and pulled out the bag of chips that Shawn must have snuck in at the last minute. Everyone had something, except for their resident musician.

"Nope, nothing today." He answered rather simply. "Why not?" The whole table answered in unison, genuine concern laced with their words. "Well…" he said, trailing off for just a moment.

[Earlier That Day]

The air was crisp and clear as the October sun was beginning its ascent into the deep purple skies of dawn. Remy pulled his ringing phone from his pocket and smiled as he swiped to answer.

"Hey Momma. Sorry I wasn't there when you got up. I had to head out to catch the right subway car for school and I didn't want to wake ya." He said softly and sweetly into the small mobile phone.

"It's okay. You're a sweet boy. Did you eat anything before you left? You know you need your energy for school. Are you enjoying yourself at this new place?" His mother's voice spoke, heavy with sleep as she still shook off her slumber from moments before.

"I ate some oatmeal before I left, yeah. You know, I am enjoying myself. It's very different from back home. The students are so much more open, the teachers encourage forward thinking, I have a guitar instructor that knows more than just "Free Bird" and "Ode to Joy". And I have friends...it's a good feeling. What about you...how is this place making you feel?" He said as he reached the staircase for the station. He paused a moment to finish his brief morning conversation with her.

"I'm feeling it. Everyone is trying their very best. I can hear a lot of commotion on your end, you must be getting close to the station. Have a good day at school son. I love you. Remember, do good." She smiled as she spoke to her son. It had been hard, the last 7 years with just the two of them, but they were making do. This move was as much for him as it was for her. Though he was born and raised there, Louisiana was never going to be the place where he would prosper, and Maribeth knew that. Hearing him talk about his classes, and his friends, and how much he was actually learning and feeling challenged, it brought an unexplainable joy to her.

"Yeah, I'm here. I love you too Momma. Have a good day. Remember to smile." He said, hanging up the phone and sliding it back into the pocket of his deep, navy blue jeans. The crisp air called for a change in attire, trading his favorite denim jacket for a black hooded sweater with orange stripes down the sleeves and his black jeans for traditional blues. His band shirts remained, today wearing a Journey one, his guitar case and backpack over his shoulders as usual.

He stepped down the stairs and looked around the platform. He saw a man, beard and hair matted and tangled, holes in his jeans, and a small bowl sitting next to him with a sign that read "Hungry, Tired, but Grateful". Remy pulled his wallet out, paused for a moment, and put it back. He reached for his backpack and tugged at the zipper, pulling a green rucksack out of the now opened hole. He opened the pouch, pulling out a sandwich he had packed the night before. He also yanked the small water bottle out and walked over, putting them at the stranger's feet. The vagabond smiled up at the young man and did the sign for "thank you". Remy simply nodded and put his things away.

His mother always said the same thing every morning. "Remember, do good." At first, when he was younger and didn't understand what the real meaning behind the phrase, he always corrected her "You mean do well." and she would always say "No, I said what I meant and I meant what I said. Do good." and she would shoo him out of the car and off to his classes. As time drew on, he grew frustrated at not understanding her improper english...until he saw her give a homeless man the food she had just bought from a local Shake Shack. "Why did you do that Ma?" He asked her. "Because, sometimes there are people who need things more than you, even if you just made or bought those things. To give it to them...that is to do good." She smiled, and he smiled as he finally understood what she meant every morning. From that day forth, he tried his best to do good every day, big or small. His mother believed that everyone was capable of doing good, if they believed in it...and sometimes, it just meant having someone believe in you to make you believe.

The subway car rolled into the station and Remy boarded slowly, looking back one more time to the vagabond who had already taken a big bite out of the sandwich. A grin broke his lips as he watched the doors close and obscure his view of the homeless man.

[End of Flashback]

He finished telling them about the subway this morning, accenting it with one final sentence. "So yeah, I had a lunch packed. A sandwich, not too different from your's actually. I gave it to someone who needed it a lot more than I ever could." He said, remembering the smile on the face of the less fortunate man.

"Wow. That was...really big of you Remy." Riley said, shocked that someone their age would give up their own meal just to feed someone they didn't even know.

"Yeah, that wasn't what I expected at all." Maya said, looking down at her tuna melt and then back up at him. "Do you want to share my tuna melt?" She said, pushing half the sandwich toward him, part of her hoping he would say yes just so that he would have something to eat while another hoped he would so that they would be sharing a meal together. _What does that matter? He just needs some food. It doesn't mean anything if he says yes...does it?_ She thought as she saw his hand reach for the spongy white bread and picking it up.

"I'd really like that Maya. Thank you." He said, taking a bite and nodding. He swallowed what was in his mouth before he spoke to Riley. "I appreciate the kind words, but it was just doing what I felt was right. Ya know, in life all I'm trying to do is to do good." He mused as he took another bite of the tuna melt.

"You mean do well." Farkle said, correcting his friend's english.

"No...I meant what I said and I said what I meant." He chuckled, remembering once again all the times his mother said those exact words to him.

"You sure there Bayou Boy, because I think Farkle is right." Maya quipped, knowing the english was wrong.

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant." He answered again, taking a final bite out of his half of the sandwich and getting up from the table to go grab a drink. He looked over his shoulder at the group, nodding his head softly. _Sometimes, to believe, it just takes someone believing in you._ He walked back to the table with a bottle of water and simply chuckled at everyone talking about different things. Riley and Lucas were talking about their current assignment for Mr. Matthews class about The 100 Year War, Farkle was looking through his Chemistry AP textbook, and Maya was looking down at a piece of paper and mumbling.

"What's wrong, Rebel Yell?" Remy said as he took his seat in front of her again. Her mumbling was almost inaudible, but he could make out a couple swear words flavoring the otherwise silent sentences. He could read a few words on the paper, and from what he could gleam it was an assignment from the Art teacher Mr. McCallister. He wasn't sure why she would be swearing about an Art assignment, from what he had gathered in his short time of knowing the group, Maya Hart was a tried and true artist. She wasn't the biggest fan of their English papers or math assignments, but she always beamed when she had a new project to paint, or sketch, or even sculpt. She looked as at peace with a pencil in her hand drawing a sunrise as he did playing a D7 chord.

"It's nothin. Just this damn assignment. I don't know what I'm going to paint." She sighed as she laid the paper on the table, running her hands through her blonde locks in frustration.

"Having something that you believe in is a fundamental part of being an artist. Lyricists and Composers write their most powerful songs when they believe in the words they put to paper. Sculptures come to life when the person making them believes in what they are chiseling or molding. Paintings become pools for the viewers to dive into if the artist has put every ounce of belief into their brush strokes. For this assignment, you will paint or sculpt two subjects that you believe in with your very soul." Remy read aloud. "Hmm...sounds vaguely familiar. Mr. Gibson gave us the same assignment, except that we must find a song where we feel it embodies something the original artist believed in AND that we resonate with enough that we can play it with conviction…" He said, sliding the paper back to her. "I'm sure you'll think of something." He said in an almost matter of fact manner.

"Glad one of us thinks so…" Maya said with a scoff. She had no clue what she was going to paint. She knew one person who made her realize that there was a point to hope for things, but that was one. She needed two, and she wasn't even sure she would be able to paint Shawn.

"Ya know...I've got an idea. It might be crazy, or it might give you just the fuel you need. Meet me at the subway station after school. I want you to see something that I've been doing since I arrived here a couple months back." He said, picking up his guitar case and backpack as the bell rang to note the end of lunch.

 _He wants me to go with him after school, to something he's been working on and hasn't shown anyone? That's...kind of awesome._ She thought to herself before looking Remy in the eyes and nodding. "I'll be there Bellamy." She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed toward her American Literature class, Remy began moving in the opposite direction toward the science wing of TJH.

The last two hours of classes seemed to drag on as Maya anxiously awaited seeing what Remy felt would inspire her art. When the bell rang and her final period teacher dismissed them all, she moved through the crowd like water as she arrived at the front doors of the school and met Riley, Lucas, and Farkle. Remy, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Did he already leave?" Maya asked, thinking outloud.

"Who, Remy? He told us to meet him at the subway platform, didn't he?" Farkle said, answering her question with a question.

 _Us? Was he talking to the whole group? Oh…_ Maya felt a twinge of disappointment at the revelation. _Oh well, if he's right, at least I'll have some idea for this stupid "Belief" project._ She said, her mind wandering to what he could possibly be waiting to show them. Even through all these years, admitting that she believed in or hoped for anything was still difficult. As her mind wandered, she and group began their march to the subway station, her trance finally broken as she heard the scrape of the brakes and the southern twang of their friend's voice.

"Glad ya made it Maya. Lucas, Riley, Farkle...good to see you guys too. You all joining us then, ya?" He said. He didn't realize that his invitation had been so open ended. Oh well, maybe they'd all see what he meant by "do good".

"Yes sir. We're all here." Lucas said, smiling at the other young man. He and Farkle were best friends, but he had gained a great amount of respect for Remy in their short time together.

"Well then, let's get goin'. We've got a couple stops before we get to where we're goin'." He said, ushering the group onto the subway car and hopping in himself.

 _He...didn't invite everyone else. He had just want me to come._ Maya's mind was placed a bit more at ease. Yes, everyone was still there, but he didn't invite them intentionally. She couldn't quite pin why that mattered, but it did.

After 15 minutes of laughter, chatter, and subway bumps, Remy held up his hand to draw their attention and said "We're here." as he waited for the doors to open. When they did, the platform the group was on looked different than the rest. Where signs showing different shows in the area would normally be hung, graffiti occupied the real estate. The lights flickered, some simply burnt out. The other four young adults had never been to this part of town.

"Um...Remy?" Farkle said, poking his new friend in the ribs softly.

"Just follow me. It'll make sense, I promise. Believe me." He said, turning back and smiling at the young scientist.

"Okay...no funny stuff though Music Man. This is sketchy…" Maya said, stepping ahead of the rest to stand behind Remy directly. _He'd never do anything to put us at risk...would he?_

Remy merely nodded and walked up the staircase of the station with the group following closely in tow. He knew this was not where the group was probably accustomed to, considering where the cafe they all talked about was located...but there was a method to his madness and a rhyme to his reason as to why they were walking through what most would call the "ghetto"

When they emerged, Remy pointed no more than 200 feet away to an elementary school. "Roosevelt Elementary." He said very simply as he walked toward it and pushed open the doors.. Inside, a smiling face greeted him. Before the group was an older gentleman, grey hair resting atop his head in a side part and a modest black suit being his clothing of choice. "Mr. Bellamy...you've never had guests with you before. What a pleasant surprise. The kids will be so excited." Mr. Wright said, his smile widening as he spoke. In his 30 years of educating he had never seen a young man with such a passion to help students like Remy, and that he brought along others to possibly join in his little project warmed his old heart.

"Well, yes, Mr. Wright, I have a feeling they will. All the regulars in the auditorium? Also...do we have paint supplies, gymnastics mats, a few baseballs, a bat, a couple gloves, a chemistry set, and my usual stool?" He said, smiling as he looked back at his group. "Oh, and I'm just a big ball of rude now. Introductions of course. Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, Riley Matthews, and Farkle Minkus...I'd like to introduce Principal Miles Wright. I'd also like to explain what we're doing here. You see, Roosevelt Elementary has a "Kick Start" program that they do after school to help kids who have difficulty igniting that love of learning you need to succeed in academics. I used to help an elementary school out with a similar program where I came from, so I looked for something in the area when I found out that my family was moving. I brought you all here to see these kids...kids who have the potential to be the next us. The future that others might give up on, that I choose to embrace and empower."

"Quite well put Mr. Bellamy. To answer your question, yes. Kristen and I can get all of those things into the auditorium while you introduce your new group to the kids." Miles said, adjusting his suit jacket as he spoke and moved toward his office, telling his secretary to gather the things Remigius asked for. With that, Remy moved toward the doors of the auditorium and looked back at his friends, smiling brighter and bigger than they had seen yet. "Here we go". He chirped. The rest all looked eager to see what he was so passionate about, but Maya smiled just a bit bigger. _Kids others would give up on...sure rings a bell._

The doors opened and, sitting at a series of particleboard folding tables were roughly 20 kids, all no older than ten. "MR. REMY!" rang out from a series of tiny voices as he walked through the doors, light gleaming off of the frames of his glasses.

"Hello students! As you can see, I'm not alone this time. I have a bit of a surprise for all of you today." He said as he walked toward the stage and waved for the other four to follow him. "I want you all to meet four exceptionally special people. I have the star athlete Mr. Lucas Friar, the elegant princess Miss Riley Matthews, The Future Nobel Prize Winner Mr. Farkle Minkus, and the Sensational, Stunning, Breathtaking Artist Miss Maya Hart. Today, they are all going to help me in helping you." He said as he saw what he had requested start to be brought it and set up in stations around the auditorium. He saw little hands shoot up, ready to ask all kinds of questions.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm sure I'll answer all of your questions when I explain exactly how they're going to help." He chuckled as he pointed at each of the stations Miles and Kristen had set up. "Each of them will be at a station that fits them. I want you all to go to a station that you believe you are going to be good at." He said as he saw each hand slowly lower, except for one. "Yes, Henry?" He said as the young boy smiled at being called on.

"But what station will you be at?" He said, his squeaky voice going higher at the end of his speech.

"Oh, I won't be at a station. I'll be right up here, on stage, tuning my guitar, practicing, and waiting for the last bit of our session here. You guys see me all the time. My friends here are a special treat. I wouldn't want to take away from that." He chuckled. "Besides, I have my own bit of homework to work on that I'm going to spoil you all with getting to hear."

The four all moved about and went to their stations, Lucas picking up the bat and putting it over his shoulder as he waited for the kids to line up. Sure enough, 2 little girls and 3 little boys all lined up to learn about baseball. They exited out toward the field behind the school and Kristen followed them.

Farkle stood behind the beakers of the chemistry set that Miles had set up on the far end of the room. 5 young ones all shuffled over to his station.

Riley stood in front of the gymnastics mats and tilted her head, unsure how Remy knew she would be comfortable with this. Regardless of her comfort level, 3 little girls and 2 little boys clamored at her knees as she stood at her station.

Lastly, Maya stood in front 5 little easels, each with its own little paint tray. Miles walked in with a much larger one with a large canvas on it. "This is normally our art teacher's, but I do believe you can use it for the time being, Miss Hart." He smiled as he pulled the back leg out and set it up for her.

Remy sat and strummed a bit as the next hour sped past, Lucas teaching the kids how to time a swing, how to throw a couple different pitches, and explaining how baseball wasn't just a sport, it was a practice in controlling yourself, breathing, hand-eye coordination, and timing.

Farkle taught the kids the different forms of matter, ice as his solid which he melt to show liquid, and then boiled with a bunsen burner to show gas. He explained how everything in life could be classified as one of these forms, and how some things were made up multiple different components. He also answered that, yes, it was his real name.

Riley taught all of the kids how to tumble and do handstands, one even did a cartwheel. She explained how gymnastics was about knowing how your body could move, planning your moves, and believing in your abilities. Maya had the most active class of all, the kids getting their hands dirty with the pants and painting "what they felt in their hearts when they were happy, or sad, or mad, or anxious. What they saw when they felt one of those emotions." They all came out amazing, and all the kids were smiling from ear to ear when they went to wash their hands as Remy called everyone back to the stage.

He sat on the stool he had asked for and propped his guitar on his knee. "So, it looks like everyone learned something today. More important than that, everyone had FUN learning something today. So, I promised you all that I would play my own homework assignment for you." He patted his maple wood beauty as he spoke to the kids.

"You see, at our school, all of the teachers for the art based classes gave us projects that dealt with belief. Painting something that gives us hope and that we believe in with all our very souls. Finding a song to sing that we believe in every word so much that we feel ourselves in the song. Performing a piece from a play that moved us so much that we just had to perform it because it was exactly what we feel...or in my case, playing a song that the words and the music speak to me in such a way that I almost wish I had written it myself. I racked my brain for awhile when my teacher gave me that assignment...and then I thought of you kids. Each one of you, you show up here and you work your butts off because you all know that you can be so much more than some people give you credit for. You all believe...and I believe in each and every one of you. This song...is called We Believe." He said, smiling as he looked around at his "students" and strummed the first few chords.

"In the night, we're all looking for a guiding light. We're all seeking something more than right. It must be theeereee. Everyday, we're all trying to find a better way. We're all hoping for someone to say, 'we're almost there'. WE BELIEVE! There's a reason that we're all here. And every doubt will disappear. We believe." He smiled as the kids all began to clap in time with the tune he was playing...and then he heard louder claps behind him as Lucas and Farkle started up...then Riley...then Maya...and they began to walk around to stand with the kids.

"In our time, if we hit a wall that we can't climb, and if we stumble at the finish line, we'll start agaaaain. Everyone. Every single person under the sun, has a moment where they know they've wooooooon. But until theee...eeee...eeeeen! WE BELIEVE!" His voice climbed as he elongated the words. He knew the song well...it was something he listened to on the plane ride to NYC.

"There's a reason that we're all here, and every doubt will disappear. WE BELIEEEEEEVE. WE BELIEVE! That tomorrow carries something new, and after everything that we've been through...WE BELIIIIIIEEEEVEEEEE." He bellowed out as he hit the solo of the song and let his guitar weep out the chords before he began singing again. He looked out over the crowd of tiny hands raised and waving, 4 sets of teenage hands mixed up amongst them as well as two adults in the back holding up cell phones like lighters. The sight made him chuckle before he began to singing once more.

"In the power of hope and the strength of peace, there's a way back home where the battles cease. A new world will grow if we just believe, this is what we know, this is what we neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedwebelieve...that tomorrow carries something new, and after everything that we've been through…." He pointed to the kids a few moments later, and like thunder cracking the sky when a storm has been brewing for days, like a hammer striking a primed and ready nail...their voices cried out. Some in tears, some laughing, some just proud and brave and bold and beautiful. "WE BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!" His friends joined him once more on the stage...all but Maya. He tilted his head in confusion, until he saw her phone come out. _She figured out what she believes in…_ He thought as he finished out his own homework assignment. "There's a reason that we're all here, and every doubt will disappear. WE BELIIIIIIEEEEEEVEEEE. WE BELIEVE that tomorrow carries something new, and after everything that we've been throoooouuuuuughhhhh, WE BELIEVE. WE BELIEVE…" He pointed to his friends and let them sing the final line with him...but only if they meant it. "We believe…" he heard 4 other voices chim in: 3 from behind him and one from the crowd. His fellow believers...his friends. He felt a gentle, manicured hand rest on his right shoulder, a bony but manly hand on his left, and a pair of muscled, callused hands rest upon his head as he smiled. _Do good...oh, I get it now!_ Farkle thought as a smile spread across his face as his friend's improper english suddenly seemed completely proper. Remy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled as he heard the "click click" of a camera come from the crowd.

 _Having something you believe in is a fundamental part of being an artist. Paint something that you believe in with your very soul…_

[Flash Forward One week]

As Maya stood in the art room of Thomas Jefferson High School, looking about her fellow students sitting with smocks on and brushes in their hands, she finished retelling the tale of her helping the Kick Start program at Roosevelt Elementary. She was the last student to present her project, which in all honesty was likely for the best. With a sigh of relief and anxiety combined, she turned around her canvases for the class to see. One perfectly depicted Shawn Hunter and Katy Hart making goofy, scrunched up faces at one another over a small, lit candle.

The other, however, was what her story was about. In varied shades of lighting, she had painted Remy holding his guitar while Farkle and Riley put their hands on his shoulders and Lucas folded his hands on top of his head. At Remy's feet, a sea of tiny fingers raised high, and the words "My Whole Soul, in Four Parts" painted in an arc above them. "So you asked us to paint subjects that we believe in with our very soul... I couldn't have painted anything more accurate." She said, smiling at Mr. McCallister as he held up a small, white board that read one small, letter. "A"

 _After everything that we've been through...we believe._ Maya's eyes watered as she pulled the canvases and took her seat, rolling the lyrics over and over again in her mind.

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Author Note: Thanks everyone for reading. If you're wondering, the song is We Believe off of David Cook's sophomore album This Loud Morning. Pick it up on Amazon or Itunes. I'm trying to keep the chapters quality but also give you all a bit more as, come November my job will be picking up for the holidays and come January I begin my prerequisite classes to become...a teacher. Next chapter may get a weeeeeee bit emotional. Prewarning. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Meets Fears

**Chapter 3: Girl Meets Fears**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the characters of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy and his mother Maribeth Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. I certainly hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read the last couple chapters. For those of you wondering about the Rucas relationship that has yet to have much prominence, this chapter is for you. Also, sorry if down the line this fanfic doesn't align with the show. Danger of writing about an ongoing show I suppose!**

The air had gone from crisp to chilled in the days leading up to Halloween, and Lucas Friar stood in the courtyard of Thomas Jefferson High School with a heavy denim coat covering his athletic frame. He and Riley had gotten the grade back on their 100 Year War assignment for Mr. Matthews class earlier that day and were basking in the glow of their "As" as they waited for everyone to show up so they could head to the subway and off to Topanga's.

"My Mom will be so happy." Riley beamed as she looked at the paper that outlined their presentation. Yes, it was an A from her father's class but that didn't make it mean any less. Over the years, she and her classmates had realized that despite the fact he was her father, Mr. Matthews took being her teacher as his first priority in the classroom. That realization came when she received a C on an assignment about Columbus in 9th grade for "going too far off the source topic."

Lucas heard the words that came out of her mouth, but they weren't what he was paying attention to. He noticed her smile, glowing like sun at high noon on a summer day, more than anything else. Her smile was something he always wanted to see. It made her nose scrunch up like a button, her brown eyes close to tiny slits, her teeth gleam like polished ivory, and everything was framed by her long, auburn locks. She stood before him on that day in a purple coat that matched the color of the dress she wore on their first date. It was a little less than 4 years ago that he told her there are moments you'll remember forever...but he never told her that every moment with her was one of those.

As he took in her smile, his own toothy grin spread across his lips. Riley noticed, as she always noticed, and felt a warm feeling spread from her stomach up her entire torso. Nearly 4 years ago, she kissed him on the subway in the same spot that she first met him. What she never told him was that she would do it again a million times over if she had the chance.

Standing at the far end of the courtyard, Farkle observed two of his best friends ogling one another and sighed a content but frustrated sigh. How long were they going to keep playing with each other's emotions? He had realized a long time ago that they were meant to be together. Ever since everyone pressured them into having an "official" title in 8th grade, they never dated again. Coincidentally they virtually avoided dating anyone else either. Riley had gone on one date with Charlie which ended in her realizing that she 'wasn't looking for someone' right then and there. Lucas had gone on one date their freshman year with a girl from their health class, but it was more out of pity than desire. He learned that it wasn't right to do something romantic out of pity. Beside those two, Farkle couldn't think of a single time the two had shown feelings toward anyone but each other in nearly 4 years.

He had made a mental promise a long time ago to not get involved, but when it is two of your best friends it is hard to keep a promise to yourself. _Just...a push? I mean, Newton's first law states that an object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted on by an outside force…_ He said, reasoning with himself that he needed to meddle, if even just a little, to get his best friends to finally realize that 4 years of dancing around the idea is long enough.

 _Tonight is the Matthews Mega Monster Movie Marathon at Riley's house. It's become a tradition that Riley, Maya, Lucas, and I would take Auggie out trick or treating and then would retire at their house to watch monster movies until we pass out. This year we even invited Remy, but if things were to come up for Maya, Remy, and I so that we couldn't show up, then Lucas and Riley would have the entire evening of watching movies to themselves, like an extra long movie date. Now to just get Maya and Remy on board...gosh, you sure are smart Farkle. Why thank you Farkle. Oh, my pleasure…_ He thought, his head tilted to the side as pondered and plotted. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Farkle. I have bad news...I can't make the movie night thing. Something came up at home and I have to help Mom out. I feel bad, and I appreciate the invite, but could you let the girls and Lucas know? I appreciate it. Oh, and happy halloween!" Remy said, adjusting his guitar case and backpack as he ran down toward the street and hopped in a car. It was unusual for him to take anything but public transit, so seeing him get in a car was out of the norm. Must have been something serious, Farkle reasoned, for him to not even be able to say goodbye to his other friends. _Hmm...I'll have to remember to check how things are later, but on the bright side, one down!_ Farkle thought as he looked back toward the doors and saw Maya walking through them.

"Hey Farkle...what was that all about?" She said, pointing to the car that Remy got into..

"Oh, apparently something came up at home and he has to help his mother, so he won't be able to make Matthew's Mega Monster Movie Marathon night. He wanted me to apologize to everyone. Listen, Maya…" He said, looking at her with almost pleading eyes. "I...have a scheme…" He never, in all their years of knowing each other, thought he would be the one to utter that phrase.

"Woah...you feeling okay there Farky? Schemes are Riley and I's territory. You're usually just a willing participant." She said, ruffling his usually straight, bowl style hair.

"Yes, but not when the scheme involves Riley…" He said, turning her attention to their friends that stood in the courtyard, still apparently oblivious to their presence and making doe eyes at one another. "They've been doing that...for four years Maya. 4 years! That's a college degree! That's an olympic gap! We have to do somethiiiii-iiiiii-iiiing!" He said, shaking her by her shoulders. "And I have a plan! It's rather genius, if I do say so myself. Remy already can't make our annual Halloween event. If we happen to have things come up in our lives as well, then it would leave only Riley and Lucas at the movie night. It would be like a super sized movie date. It could finally push the ignition on their relationship...or at least push it passed all this tip toeing and waiting and...ugh!" He said, finally taking a breath. Apparently his frustration drew the attention of the two love birds, as they waved and called for their friends.

Maya simply nodded and whispered to the scheming scientist. "Okay, deal. I can make something come up." She said as they walked down the stone steps into the courtyard.

"Hey, where's Remy?" Lucas said, noticing the lack of their resident musician.

"Family stuff, won't be able to make the movie night tonight. Wanted Farkle to apologize to everyone. Kinda bad news, but I'm not gonna be able to make it either. Hunter happened to not have to work and wants to take Mom and I out for a special halloween night. I'm sorry guys." Maya said, lying on the spot and turning to Farkle with a 'your move' look.

"Wow, really Maya? That sucks. I can't go either, I completely forgot that I promised Smackle I would help her with her newest entomology project. She's studying various genus of spiders and needs my expertise. Sorry Riley. Sorry Lucas." He said, looking at his friends. _I sure hope that was believable..._ He thought to himself. Maybe he'd go one step further and actually make plans with Smackle this evening.

 _Oh man, I really hope Mom wasn't supposed to be working at Topanga's tonight...that was an oversight. Shit._ Maya thought to herself. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted her Mom her and Farkle's current scheme, knowing that Katy Hart had grown to be a huge supporter of the budding relationship between her best friend and Ranger Rick. Of course, much like everyone else, she had the mindset that they were dragging on for far too long. There were moments that Maya even found herself contemplating if they would ever be an item, or if Lucas did harbor feelings for her like everyone kept insinuating. It didn't matter, at first her heart belonged to Josh Matthews.

 _Ah, Uncle Boing…_ She thought for a moment, remembering his constant argument that 3 years was too much of a gap. That she wasn't mature enough. Then there was the night that she and Riley snuck into a college party and she finally was able to really tell him how she felt...and he still denied her. After that day, things changed between then. It was as if Josh was fighting a battle within himself every time he was around her, and she hated seeing him like that, so she made her time around him as minimal as possible. She dwelled for a moment longer and then felt her phone vibrate as her mother replied. Her wallpaper brought her back to reality, without Josh...but with Remy. The picture of him, Riley, Lucas, and Farkle on stage at the Kick Start program, a simper spread across his lips. _Music Man…_

"Well...damn." Riley swore. It wasn't a common occurrence, but when it did it was clear she was frustrated. "Lucas, you're still going to be able to go, right?" She said, her eyes pleading with the humble cowboy. _Is it possible he has gotten cuter in the last 45 seconds?_

"I'll be there Riley. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry you guys can't make it though. It would've been a lot of fun." He said, a slight frown directed toward his best friend and the brunette rebel.

"Sorry!" They said, in unison. They all walked to the subway car and rode on to Topanga's. As they walked into the small, always busy cafe, Katy Hart walked up and hugged her daughter. "You're ready for tonight, right baby girl? Shawn said it'll be a real thrill. Dinner, then a haunted house, and a couple other surprises." She smiled as she looked at the other kids. "I'm really sorry to steal her away, but it's not often that Shawn isn't out on the road during this time of year." She said, looking at at the fearsome foursome and smiling. "Oh, wait a minute...where is the new kid?" She said, noticing a lack of guitar and southern hospitality.

"Remy had to attend to some family stuff. Something to do with his Mom." Farkle said, really appreciating that Miss Hart was playing along with his scheme. By the end of the night, with any luck Riley and Lucas would appreciate their absence rather than curse it.

"Yeah, seems like everyone suddenly had things to attend to…" Riley said, a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Sorry!" Maya and Farkle said, once again in unison. Hearing her so hurt tugged at Maya's heart, but she knew this might be for the best . _I hope you're as good at this as we are Farky…_

They all sat at the cafe for about an hour before Farkle excused himself to begin his trek home, then to Smackles. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing the appropriate keys to text Isadora Smackle. His "arch-nemesis" who had become a very close friend in the years that passed between them. "Hey. What are you doing tonight?" was all the text read, which received an immediate reply.

"Nothing. Do you want to hang out? I can be ready in 15 minutes." Wow...way to not sound too eager Izzy. She scolded herself as she sat on her bed, an entomology book sitting open at her feet. Her crush on Farkle hadn't lessened in all the years they had known each other. If anything, it had grown greater. 3 years ago, she had revealed to him and his friends that she suffered from Asperger's syndrome, and they accepted her completely. It was the single greatest show of human kindness she had experienced up till that point, and because of it she had decided to switch to JQA Middle School halfway through her 8th grade year, and now was happily attending Thomas Jefferson High with all of them. They didn't share classes, sadly, but they often would meet after school or at lunch. The last few weeks she had been to drawn tied up in working on a new entomology paper and several hundreds of vocabulary words. When her phone vibrated again, her heart felt like it might explode with excitement.

"No rush, but I will be there later tonight." from: Farkle "The Hunk". One simple sentence, but it meant the world to her.

Back at the cafe, the group was down to three, and soon to become two. Katy Hart had finished up cleaning around the counters and the cafe was shaped up to close. It was 7 PM, and Auggie Matthews walked through the doors dressed in his costume. A plaid, deerstalker hat, a trench coat, suspenders, a pipe hanging from his mouth, and a magnifying glass, turned the young boy into a the visage of the super sleuth Sherlock Holmes. Following in tow was his mother, dressed in a black, vampiric style outfit was Topanga Matthews. Smiling at the group, she held up a princess dress in one hand, and a rawhide vest in the other. "Time for you two to get in costume, Mr. Holmes wants to get his candy." She said, chuckling as she pointed at Lucas and Riley. "It's a shame you can't join them Maya, but I hope you guys have a great night! Katy, the place looks great as always. See you tomorrow morning."

After the drive home, Maya and Katy both got a good laugh at Farkle's scheme seeming to go off without a hitch. As Katy unlocked the door and pushed it open, they were greeted by rows of jack o'lanterns making a line to their kitchen. Standing at the end of the aisle, in black robes and a ghost face mask, was Shawn Hunter. He chuckled as he held up a knife, dripping with pumpkin guts, and then put it down and ran over to the two women. He spun Katy around and kissed her. "I was able to make it back to town earlier today. You like the surprise?" He said, both women laughing out loud at the coincidental circumstances.

One hour, and several "trick or treats" later, Auggie, Riley, and Lucas had returned to the Matthews apartment, smiling and laughing. Cory and Topanga did the usual thing of taking Auggie's candy and inspecting it, asking how everything went, and setting up the monster movies for their daughter and what would usually have been her group of friends. Cory was mildly suspicious of it being only Riley and Lucas, but he trusted that everything would be fine.

"Thanks for hosting this Mr. Matthews. Keeps a bit of the Halloween spirit alive, ya know?" Lucas said, tipping his cowboy hat to his teacher. Part of him was glad that Maya wasn't there, given his costume for the year. He heard Ranger Rick, Huckleberry, Hopalong, and HeeHaw, enough as it was.

"Of course Lucas. I know you guys always enjoy it...but where is Remy tonight? Topanga told me about Maya having family night with Katy and Shawn, and Farkle texted me for question he and Smackle had, but I didn't expect Remy to miss his first Matthews' Mega Monster Movie Marathon." He said as he put out a bowl of popcorn on the table in the living room.

"He told Farkle that he had a family thing he had to handle. Something about helping his mother." Riley answered, pressing the play button on the remote to begin Dracula 2000.

"Ah...okay." Cory said, his level of concern going unnoticed as he stepped away from his daughter and Lucas. _I better make sure everything is okay…_

All through out the first movie, Riley would jump at the flash of fangs, or a gush of blood, and Lucas would constantly comfort her with a single arm over her shoulders.

"What are you afraid of?" He would always ask, and she would always answer with exactly what had just happened on the screen, usually with an exaggeration or two thrown in.

Three movies later, she looked up into his green eyes and asked a question that had bothered her all night. "Does anything scare you, Lucas Friar?"

He tilted his head softly at her question and shook his head. "Nothing that they would have in any of these movies."

[ _I've always lived on the edge of life. I don't fear the dark of night.]_

"Then what does scare you? You seem so strong, and brave, and if none of these monsters and blood and gore scare you, then what possibly could?" She took his cowboy hat off and set it down on the seat next to him.

[ _I may be crazy but I'm not a fool]_

He looked down at the girl that had his heart for the past 4 years, his green eyes meeting her beautiful browns and his breathing slowing as he thought of how to word his answer. His mind wandered to two different occasions, one much further in the past than the other. He remembered a conversation that he and Farkle had the day that he asked Riley on their first date.

"We have to do all the asking. All they have to do is say no." Farkle quipped as they boys discussed the situation of asking women on a date. "Or they could say yes." Lucas rebuttled.

As they memory floated by, he remembered another conversation that had happened not even a week earlier.

He and Remy sat in their English Literature Honors class, waiting for the bell to ring as they had both finished the classwork for the day. They were on the topic of timing and waiting verses simply diving right in. Remy nodded as Lucas had discussed the virtue of waiting things out, playing things say, and making a plan. The conversation wasn't about relationships or anything in particular, simply about life...but what Remy said next had stuck with him. He had thought about it day and night for the last week,,,particularly when he looked at Riley. "Life is not infinite cowboy. It has a stopping point, and when we look back on everything in our life, would you rather say "I wish I hadn't done that", or "I wonder what would have happened if I had just gone for it?". No one has ever been on their deathbed saying they wish they had made better plans to do things."

Lucas snapped back to the moment at hand, his emerald orbs locked onto Riley's amber spheres. "I'm afraid of losing you, Riley Matthews." He declared courageously. He did it...he finally admitted how deep his feelings really did go. Sure, he didn't say any words that begin with l, but this was something that might even be more important than that.

[ _I'd be afraid of losing you. I've looked danger in the eye. I'm not afraid to live or die. After all that I've been through, I'd be afraid of losing you. I couldn't face a single day without you in my life. Your sweet embrace is all it takes to keep me satisfied.]_

 _He...what? He's afraid of..._ Riley was awestruck. Flabbergasted. Flattered? Yes...that too. "Lucas, you'll never lose me. I promise you...I'll always be here." She said, sitting up and holding his face softly in her hands. "Always...so see? Nothing to be afraid of." She smiled...and then she didn't. Her smile was wiped away by Lucas's lips gentle brushing against her's. The third kiss in the history of Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. She would always remember their first, on the subway after the shortest date in recorded history. The second was on new year's eve their 8th grade year. A tradition of kissing the person you're with when the new year began. Ever since, they had continued their 'will they, won't they?' story. This, however, was different than any kiss she had shared with him before.

"Mine was like when it's summer and then a breeze comes up and then it rains for for like two seconds and then everything glows and there's a rainbow." She recalled that that was how she had described her first kiss with Lucas to Maya when they sat at the bay window after their collective first double date.

This kiss though, what they were sharing in that moment...it was like the moment of calm when it has been raining for hours, and you know the storm is going to come back but you have to have this moment of calm and comfort and normality amidst the insanity that is the constant downpour. It was warmth and joy, comfort and calm, it was need and want rolled together to make unbridled desire. Lucas was kissing her, and it wasn't two kids kissing on the subway, it wasn't a tradition being upheld, it was want and need and fire and ice. It was lips melding together and spreading, tongues fighting for just a moment of dominance, thumbs stroke cheeks and fingers tangling in the hair on the back of their neck. It was a moment where they felt like they were one...she didn't know how to properly describe it but she didn't want it to end...and then it did.

He pulled away slowly, as air became a necessity, and looked her in the eyes once more. "If you can keep that promise, then yeah...nothing to fear, princess."

[ _I've always been a restless soul. Hungered for the winding road, but a rebel heart still knows the truth...I'd be afraid of losing you.]_

"A promise is a promise...cowboy...and I always keep my promises." She said, flashing the smile that he loved so much. She laid her head on his shoulder, and smiled into the warm embrace they shared. It could have been hours or minutes, but they found themselves asleep in that strange yet comforting position.

Across town, in a similar apartment, Maya Hart looked out into the living room, grinning as she spied Shawn Hunter and her mother curled up and asleep on the sectional couch. She remembered that, what didn't seem so long ago, she was terrified at anything that might take Shawn away. Her fear that her mother pushed men away even though it turned out she was the one was always left, talks of Shawn's ex named Angela, Angela actually showing up, his job constantly sending him all over, it seemed like everything was bound and determined to take away one of the few really good things going for her and her mom...but now, those fears were just fleeting moments in the past. Worries of a little girl, not the young woman she had grown into being. She didn't know what she had feared so much in the first place...but now she had one other fear that gnawed at the back of her mind. As she pulled her phone out and looked at the wallpaper, she thought about Remy...or rather the lack of Remy. _I sure hope everything is okay..._ She thought as she tucked herself into her bed, uneasy slumber taking over.

In the Smackle household, Farkle and Smackle laughed as they looked at the time. They had been working the entire night, lousy b rate horror movies playing background music to their true endeavors of learning about various rare breeds of arachnids.

"I guess we should probably get some sleep…" Farkle said, holding Isadora's hand gentle. She tightened her grip, uncharacteristically for her, as she nodded.

"True...it is rather late...but Farkle?" She questioned softly.

"Yes, Izzy?" He smiled, enjoying the nickname he had given her freshman year when they first entered TJHS.

"Thank you...for tonight. I had fun." She gently spoke, almost squeaking out the last three words. Three words that she was using for replacements of what she truly wanted to say. She wasn't sure if she was truly feeling it or how it was meant to feel or what it even was, she couldn't bring herself to say 'I adore you' to this young man who stood by her side through anything and everything.

"I always have fun when we're together Smackle. I like you." Farkle said. He knew it was hard for her to grasp exactly what it meant when he said it...but something had changed in him since middle school. He realized that sometimes you have to just say what you mean, and mean what you say. It was as if he couldn't be afraid.

Shocked, Smackle merely giggled as he excused himself to the sleeping bag that was set up on the floor. He smiled up at her. "Good night, Izzy."

"Good night...Hunk." She said, whispering the last word almost inaudibly as she pressed a button on a small remote beside her bed and the lights dimmed until they snuffed themselves out.

Back at the Matthew's apartment, Cory stood in the arch of the hallway after noticing the lack of noise coming from the living room TV, and what he saw made him smile. Riley and Lucas had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder and his head cradled by the head cushion of the couch. Cory had fallen asleep in that exact position a few times himself, except that Topanga occupied the space that Riley did, Riley would be on his opposite shoulder, and Auggie would be sprawled out across both his parents laps. Cory was worried about the lack of kids on this night that was usually a group event, but he realize that his fears were minor...except perhaps for one. He held his phone in his hand and looked down at the message on the screen. It was a conversation with a 504 area code. New Orleans, LA. Remigius Bellamy's number.

"I heard why you weren't here tonight. Is everything alright?"

"Ya, Mr. Matthews. She's okay. Just...felt like I needed to be here tonight, ya know?"

"I understand. I'm glad she's okay."

Last message sent at 10:34 PM. 2 hours ago. Cory smiled at the phone, then at his daughter on the couch, then back at his wife that he could barely glimpse through the opening of their bedroom door, slumbering in their bed. "Good night...and Happy Halloween, everyone."

[2 hours earlier]

Remy looked down at his screen before pushing the power button and sliding it back into his pocket. "Who was that son?" His mother asked. He looked over from the lounger, smiling.

"A friend who cares. I told him everything is alright." The young bayou boy said, pushing the perfect circle glasses up his face. Even though he wasn't at any parties, or trick or treating, or going to a haunted house, he still decided a costume was needed. He had painted his mother's face in tiger face paint, and he was dressed John Lennon.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the Super Scary Screen Show or whatever it is called?" She said, feeling slightly bad that her son was with her and not his friends on a childhood holiday.

"The Matthews' Mega Monster Movie Marathon happens every year from what I'm told. Trust me, I'm sure. Ma...I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here…" He said as he pressed the play button on the DVD remote, Nightmare Before Christmas playing over the beeps of the heart monitor and the hiss of the oxygen machines. He sat in the lounger next to the hospital bed that his mother had occupied most days and nights since they had moved to NYC. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm always happy to be right here. I love you Ma."

[ _I'd be afraid of losing you]_

 **End of Chapter 3 Author's Note: So, there you have it. Wow, 3 chapters in a week. I mean, it helps that my days off are Monday and Friday, and I have been dedicating my Mondays especially to working on this. How about that twist at the end, huh? I promise, you won't have to wait exceptionally long for what is happening with Remy's Mom, or for the rest of the group to know. Obviously, Mr. Matthew's is in the loop. It will all come to a head sooner rather than later. I hope you all enjoyed your first true Rucas chapter, some nice glimpses into Smarkle and Kawny. I hope I maintained the four storylines pretty well. Please, review away! Also, the song for this chapter was I'd Be Afraid of Losing You by Aaron Tippin. I went country considering it was from Lucas's perspective of 'what are you afraid of?'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Meets Heroes

**Chapter 4: Girl Meets Heroes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. It means a lot. Hope ya'll brought your climbing gear, because this chapter might just lead ya too a cliff...**

[Flashback 2 days earlier]

The witching hour had passed, and November was in full swing. The chill in the air had grown colder, the leaves of the trees had begun to decorate the busy streets of New York City, and the courtyard of Thomas Jefferson High School was no exception. As the usual five shuffled into the school, Farkle smiled upon seeing Lucas put his arm around Riley's waist. It was only a moment, and everyone knew they still weren't a couple, but it certainly looked like his plan to get the ball rolling of sorts had worked. On the opposite end of the emotional spectrum. he also noticed that in the weeks since Halloween,Remy had become more withdrawn from the group. His music hadn't been as present, nor had his smile. _I wish I knew what was wrong, but every time we ask he says it's nothing and that he just hasn't had anything to play, or say, and that he has a lot of stuff he's been helping with at home so he hasn't learned anything new he's excited to show us._

Maya had noticed too, probably more than anyone, how much Remy had drifted away from them. _I wish he would just tell me...us...someone...what's wrong. I know he doesn't know it; but we've always been the kind to help. Hell, when Farkle was worried he was autistic we looked it up. We studied. We assured him he wasn't. When they threatened to take away the Arts at JQA, it was literally our combined effort that save them. Whatever is going on...I just know we could help. We're not heroes, but we can help._ She thought to herself as she looked back at the musician who now trailed behind the group, seemingly lost in thought.

The bell tolled, telling everyone to hurry to class. The group all shuffled into room 63 and looked at the white board. In red dry erase ink was one word: Thanksgiving.

After the bell rang for the final time, Cory looked around the room and began speaking. "Thanksgiving is this Thursday. Now, everyone knows the supposed story of Thanksgiving, and plenty of people talk about the "real" history of it...but I believe the most important thing is discussing what the meaning of the holiday is." Cory looked around the room and smiled. "Your assignment, due after the holiday, is to write a 2 page paper on who and what you are thankful for."

With a groan, the class merely nodded. Remy's was indeed lost in thought, but he heard the assignment clear as day. _Easy...there are people I can't express how thankful I am to have in my life._

[Present Day]

The sounds of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade muffled the constant beeping and hissing in the hospital room as Remy gingerly nursed a cup of coffee. The hot liquid, a chestnut color from his mixing of cream and two sugar packets, slid down the ceramic cup and over his lips. His mother smiled over at him. "I remember when you were little, you used to get up just to watch the parade with your Pa and he'd make you your own cup of "coffee" because you wanted to be just like him. You sipped at it the same way, even though it was barely warm coco." She chuckled, patting his knee gently. Where had all the time gone...he wasn't her little boy anymore. He had grown into a man all his own. He had his father's hair, and his eyes, her chin and cheeks...but his heart was all his own. His style was reminiscent of her husband when they first met just out of high school. _I wonder what the world will do with you...and what you'll do with it. How you'll meet this world...and who you'll face it with._ Her thoughts wandered as he put his hand over her's.

"Days like this I miss him more than usual, but at least we've got each other, right ma?" He questioned softly, her answer coming in the form of a tight squeeze on his fingers.

"Always son. You have your friends too though, and never forget that. You spent Halloween here with me instead of them. You abandoned a night of fun and fright to be here with your Momma...please don't waste another holiday in this stuffy hospital room. Go, be with them, or see the city. Enjoy the autumn air. It's a day to remember what we're thankful for, and I am always thankful for you. You should be thankful for them...so go my boy." She gestured toward the door just as one of the doctors walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt the holiday, but we need to borrow you for a bit to run some tests Maribeth." He solemnly spoke, moving toward the bed and putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Oh...well, I guess I'll see if any of the group aren't too busy. Mom, I love you. Happy Thanksgiving. I couldn't ever hope to express just how thankful I am to have you as my mother, and my best friend." He picked up an overnight bag from the corner of the room and smiled. "Take good care of her doc." And with that, he shuffled into the elevator at the end of the hall. After a quick shower and change of clothes at the floor dedicated to families of patients, he pulled out his phone and slid through the contacts. Names and numbers from his past slid by like rain on a clean window, giving way to his newer friends and contacts. He looked down and pressed on Farkle's name.

"Hey buddy. So, somethings came up and Mom is going to be busy all day. She kind of insisted I get out and enjoy the holiday...I know it is kind of family oriented, but any chance you have some time for a friend?" He typed out, questioning whether he should even bother. He teetered between sending it and just walking the streets for a bit...and decided to not be a burden. If he remembered correctly, Farkle had mentioned something about traveling for the holiday weekend anyhow. He strode over to his guitar case and lifted it up slowly. He put it over his jacket clad torso and felt the familiar weight drop onto his shoulder.

After a short subway ride, Remy found himself wandering down the crowded streets before sliding down a small path through a park. He sighed and sat up under a willow tree, pulling out his maple wood beauty and strumming random notes. There was no song, no true rhyme or reason, simply notes that swirled around in his head like the hundreds of thoughts he had every day.

 _This is so difficult...going through this alone. I mean, sure, Mom is literally going through it...but I can't tell her how it makes me feel to see her poked and prodded. To remember her last test results as much as I remember my school assignments. I don't have Dad...hell, I haven't had him for seven long years. He went through his own health trials, but I was to young to grasp all that. Damn...seven years of just Mom and I...and 2 years of poking and prodding and worrying about her heart. I suppose there is the comfort that every test they ran on me came back negative. I remember how she cried that day...they were tears of joy. She was so glad she hadn't burdened me with the same defect she had. The doctor's still can't place what caused the reemergence of her symptoms. She had a clean bill of health for 30 years. Last time her defect gave her any trouble was on her twenty-fifth birthday, and even then it was nothing that one over night stay in the hospital couldn't fix. She told me that story all the time...it was when Dad asked her to marry him all over again. It had been too many overnight stays to count at this point...hell, we don't even have a home up here. I'm literally living at the hospital...and no one knows that. No one knows where I go when I 'head home'. No one knows what I do when I have to help Mom…_ His thoughts rambled, and so did his notes. His sporadic strumming stopped when a small ray of sunshine hit him directly in the eyes for a second, peaking through the falling autumn leaves...and that in itself made him think. He heard the few birds that remained chirp and call softly throughout the crisp autumn air. _No one knows...but they all still care..._

He strummed a couple notes softly, then again louder _I sure hope I remember how this went…_

"Sunshine came out today, and it's shining all over the world. Shining all over the world. The sunshine came out today, and it's shining all over the world. On every man, woman, boy and girl. And it sure feels fine when the sunshine shines. It warms your skin. And your soul within...and the birds sing…  
Doo Doo Doo . Doo Doo Doo Doo. Doo Doo Doo. Doo Doo Doo Doo. Doo Doo Doo. Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo" The gentle, happy melody slipped from his lips like water down a cliff, a gentle waterfall of happy notes and optimism.

Walking down a street that ran alongside the park was none other than Shawn Hunter, en route to the Matthew's apartment that was a few blocks away. He heard the music and stopped for just a minute, curious as to who was performing. "Eh, a couple minutes won't do any harm…" He reasoned aloud as he walked down between the small rows of trees behind the metal railing that sectioned the park off from the bustling city streets. He followed the melody until he arrived in front of a young man, no older than Maya, that strummed on a beautiful acoustic guitar. The wood was neatly polished, the case that sat to his side was what Shawn could tell to be spanish leather. It was as if the guitar was his most prized possession...and then something clicked for the roaming photographer. Maya had been talking about a new kid in her school who was a pretty skilled musician who always carried a leather guitar case with him. _What did she say his name was...Roonie? Randy? Reggie?_ He racked his brain as he heard the young musician finish out the last verse of the song.

"Say what you gonna do when the clouds come. You gonna hold your head high. Said what you gonna do when the storms come, keep your eyes to the sky, and I'll tell you why. Cause one day…The sunshine will shine again. Shine all over the world. One day, the sunshine will shine again. Shine all over the world. On every man, woman, boy and girl. And it sure feels fine, when the sunshine shines. It warms you skin, and your soul within...and the birds sing Doo Doo Doo..." He strummed a small refrain before just letting the melody echo on the breeze.

"Remy?" Shawn accidentally thought aloud, only to have his query answered by the young man putting his guitar away and standing up.

"That's what they call me. Sorry to ask but, have we met?" Remy said, cautiously extending his right hand.

"No, we haven't, but I've heard a lot about you. You go to school with Maya Hart, right? My name's Shawn Hunter." He said, shaking the teen's hand quickly and firmly.

"That was a really nice tune you had there. What are you doing out here by yourself on Thanksgiving though? Shouldn't you be with your family?" He questioned.

"Well, normally yeah...but Mom had some things to attend to that has her out of the house all day. She told me to go out and do something instead of being cooped up all day, so...here I am." He meekly answered, adjusting the strap of his guitar case after their handshake broke. "You're heading to Casa De Hart I take it?" He counter questioned.

"Negative Ghostrider. Casa De Matthews, the little Hart and Momma Hart are already there. So, I had better take my leave." He said, beginning up the same path he came down just minutes before.

"Ah, right. Well, nice meeting ya Mr. Hunter. Happy Thanksgiving." Remy half heartedly called out, beginning to sit down again, stopping only as he heard Shawn shout.

"Hey...why don't you join us? I'm sure Topanga won't mind, and Maya would blow a gasket if she knew you were out here alone on Thanksgiving." He hollered back, ushering for the teen to follow him. In a moment, Remy was walking side by side with him.

The walk was relatively uneventful, filled with simple talk between two people who were getting to know each other. Things like what style Remy preferred to play, what Shawn did for a living, how school was going, how long Shawn and Katy has been dating, and et cetra. Before he knew it, Remy was standing in front of the Matthew's family apartment door. Shawn produced a key from his inner jacket pocket and slid it into the lock, opening the door slowly.

A lump settled in his throat. Remy wasn't certain how well this was going to go. He'd hadn't done much with the group outside of school. A few trips to Topanga's, three of his Kick Start program classes, a trip to the library, and one adventure out to the zoo. As of late, he had been so tied up with everything going on at the hospital that he had become more and more like a stranger He stood behind Shawn, realizing that the older male completely kept him hidden from line of sight.. _Should I even be here..._ He was shaken from his thoughts at by a scream of excitement.

"Shawnie!" Cory screamed as his best friend stood in the door frame, quickly enveloped in a jumping up and down embrace. "Cory!" Shawn said with half the enthusiasm of his best friend. After their almost ritualistic greeting ended, Remy stepped out from behind Hunter and gave a wave.

"Um...I hope I'm not intruding, I was just playing some tunes out under one of the trees in the park down the way and...um...Mr. Hunter kind of insisted I join him." He eked out, rubbing the back of his neck in mild discomfort. Surprisingly, Topanga was the one to stepped forward and pulled him into the apartment.

"It's a holiday for being with people that are thankful for you, of course he told you to come with him. Riley and Maya always talk about you, and the few times we've seen you in the cafe, I can say you're very important to them. Now, sit down and enjoy yourself!" She said, shoving him onto the couch to the left of Maya.

"Um...hi." He said, chuckling at his sudden placement next to the girls. After pulling himself up a bit, he looked around and took in the apartment. He'd never been there. The movie night would have been his first time, but everyone knew how that turned out.

"Hey Music Man." Maya said in between sips of water. "Why aren't you with your Mom today?" She said, putting the glass down on the coffee table before them. He always talked about spending time and doing things for his mom, so it struck her as odd that he wasn't with her on a family holiday.

"Oh...she had a bunch of things to get done that have her tied up today. She told me to get out and do something instead of being cooped up. I was going to see if Farkle wasn't busy, but I didn't want to burden any of you guys on, like you said, a family holiday." He said, his hand finding that familiar place on the back of his neck. What he heard next made him slowly drop his arm...and his jaw.

"Well, yeah, it's a family holiday. You are family, silly." Riley said, standing up and walking over to him, pulling him up and giving him a tight hug. After the initial stun, he reciprocated with his arms locking beneath her's, his fingers resting between her shoulder blades. It was an embrace that felt familial, almost sibling in nature.

"Hey, what about me?" came a small voice from the hallway that lead to the three bedrooms of the apartment. Standing in a pair of jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt was Auggie Matthews, smiling wide as he came running toward them and joined the hug. "Hi, I'm Auggie. Dad and Riley have talked a lot about you. Is it true that you have a song for everything?" The nine year old looked up at the teen, a cheeky smirk spreading across his lips after his playful query.

"Did they say I do? If your dad said it, it's probably true. I've learned that much." He mused, looking over at Cory as he ruffled the younger boys curly hair. He broke away from the hug slowly and looked around the room once more. All the years he spent growing up in Louisiana, he never had anything like this. Sure, he had friends, and he had been to their houses. He knew their parents. He had crashed with them a few nights here and there...but none of them were family. None of them ever expressed feeling like he was anything more than a school mate or a neighbor.

Cory looked over and caught Remy's smirk. "Shawn, window. We need to talk." He said, walking backwards and sitting down on the bench just beneath the window in the living room. His best friend tilted his head slowly and followed suit, sitting next to had just got done saying hello to Katy and asking how things were when he heard the request for words.

"Yeah Cor...what's up?" He was perplexed as to the sudden need to 'talk' after looking at Remy.

"He was sitting in a park playing music? He wasn't with anyone...his mother perhaps?" Cory pried just a smidge. His mental tick of needing to make things right was showing itself, but he also had to be sure of a few things.

"Yes, and no. He was totally alone, guitar in hand, sitting underneath a willow. The song was nice, but he seemed like he certainly needed some Matthew's family magic." Shawn looked over at Remy as he sat back down with the girls and Auggie, all laughing. Maya's smile seemed to shine a bit brighter when she looked at the kid, putting her hand on his shoulder as they had a conversation he couldn't quite make out. "Besides...look at 'em. Seems to me like he belongs here."

"Yeah, I guess he does, huh? Thanks for bringing him Shawn." Cory stood up and hugged his best friend tight. "Ya know, the apartment above is for rent again…" He said, half joking and half in seriousness.

"Still not your wacky neighbor." Shawn said, punching him gently in the arm. He looked back at Katy Hart and smiled. "Unless it's a three bedroom…" He chuckled.

"Woah...you're serious? Shawn Hunter, the personification of the wanderer, formerly the man of thousand dates, is thinking about settling down?" Mock surprise laced Cory's words. Shawn and Katy had been exclusively dating for nearly 3 years. He remembered the day he asked her to actually 'go steady' as they used to say. It was the Monday after Maya and Riley's eighth grade graduation. To quote Maya it was "the best thing that had happened that week."

"Maybe Cor. Maybe." He said, walking over and putting his arm over Katy's shoulders

"Everything okay, Mr. Shawn?" She asked coyly, playfully using a name she had used before they began dating.

"Right as rain, Miss Katy." He hugged her a little tighter.

As everyone enjoyed conversations about life and sports and school, Remy stood up and walked to the kitchen, joining Topanga.

"Um..this when I would normally be cutting rhubarb or washing strawberries for pies. I feel a little outta place not being in the kitchen so...anything I can help with Mrs. Matthews?" He said, looking at the small woman moving like a blur. A hurricane of a housewife.

Topanga stopped in her tracks at the question. ""Woah...what? Someone other than Auggie offering to help? I...sorry, I needed a minute to process that. You're a sweetheart. If you don't mind, can you peel that bowl of potatoes over by the sink?" She pointed as she finished basting the turkey and placing it back in the oven.

"Absolutely." He said, sliding across the tile floor and picking up the peeler. He focused on the task, mindlessly peeling away the brown skins of the spuds and rinsing them off, until Topanga walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I really appreciate this Remy. I know you could have just stayed over with the girls." She said, looking over her shoulder at the kids on the couch. Remy looked back and saw Maya laughing at something, likely a silly joke from Riley. Her smile and her laughter...it was just like that ray of sunshine that hit him earlier that morning. Subconsciously, a smile spread across his lips as he peeled away at the potato in his hand. "Happy to help Mrs. Matthews. Honestly...nowhere I'd rather be right about now." He put the last potato down into the bowl and turned completely around to face her. "Anything else I can do?"

"Yeah...go have fun." She said, pushing him out into the living room with a laugh. He stumbled at the sudden shove, but found himself caught by Cory. "Woah there! You could have at least yelled timber Topanga." He said as he held his student up and they shared a laugh.

"I'm not a tree for god sake...but thanks Mr. Matthews. Ya know...you always seem to be there to help keep us students upright." He noticed. He walked over toward the couch, reaching out for his guitar and smiling as Auggie enthusiastically handed him the case.

"You have a song for Thanksgiving?" August questioned happily.

"I told you, if your dad says I have a song for everything, it must be true." Remy quipped back, pulling out the guitar.

"Mr. Matthews, you told us to write a paper on who and what we're thankful for, because that is what this holiday is truly about. Well, I've completed that assignment, but I do my best writing when I listen to music, and I came across a song that fit this all perfectly. So, this one is for you Mr. Matthews, and for Riley, and Maya, and Lucas and Farkle. It's for my Momma. It's for everyone that I'm thankful for."

"As the sun goes down in front of me, reminds me where I want to be, with you and you alone. Pull me in like you were made for me, I'm losing faith in gravity, and I just need to let you know. I just need to let you know...I'm not gonna come down, down off of these clouds. All these heroes come and go, but you're still standing, You teach me to rise up, to open my eyes up. All these heroes come and go, but you're still standing." He choked up a bit as he strummed through to the next verse. _You're still standing...Ma…_

"You know the world's confusing, I don't care. I'll crawl into your atmosphere. I know you'll make it right. You're all I need tonight. I'm not gonna come down. Down off of these clouds. All these heroes come and go, but you're still standing. You teach me to rise up. To open my eyes up. All these heroes come and go, but you're still standing." He took a deep breath and looked around the room slowly, his eyes resting on Riley and Maya, who sat shoulder to shoulder on the couch, Auggie looking up from the floor between their feet in awe at the musician.

"I believe that you can save me, and you'll never let me fall." He smiled through small tears welling up in his eyes before turning and looking at Cory. "I believe in what you've shown me, maybe there's a hero in us all." He wiped the tears from behind his wire frames and finished out the acoustic rendition. "I'm not gonna come down…" _All these heroes come and go...but you're all still standing._

 _Wow...he does have a song for everything._ Auggie thought, clapping as the last notes still bounced off the walls of the apartment. "That...was...awesome!" He exclaimed as he beamed at Remy.

The rest of the household wasn't as enthusiastic, enjoying the sentimental meaning behind the song. Topanga stood with her arm around her husband's shoulders, his own wrapping around her waist. Riley and Maya both looked at their friend in awe, Maya's thoughts memorizing one line in particular. _I believe that you can save me, and you'll never let me fall..._ Her eyes drifted over to Shawn Hunter who affectionately had his arms wrapped around her mother's waist, standing behind her.

"Wow...Remy...that was really touching. Thank you, and I think Riley said it best...you're family. We don't let family fall down around here." Cory lightly spoke, Topanga nodding with her husband's sentiment.

"Yeah, if you ever need somewhere to come, you always have family right here." She chimed in.

"Our apartment isn't much, but it's open as well. Any friend of Maya's is always welcome." Katy said, smiling at the young man. She could see what her daughter went on and on about. He really was a change.

 _I'll always save you, you shiny pebble…_ Maya thought as she nodded to her mother's statement.

"I've never been so happy to pick up a stranger." Shawn chuckled.

"Thank you...all of you. My heroes." Remy nodded, turning his head to the kitchen as the timer for the turkey dinged.

"Time to eat." Topanga said, a small grimace on her face. "Hopefully it'll last more than five minutes this year…"

"Oh come on honey. My parents and Josh aren't here this year. It should at least last seven." Cory jokingly reassured her.

"Ya know it is a pity that they couldn't make it out for Thanksgiving. It's always fun to see Mom and Dad, and Auggie love seeing his Uncle Josh." Topanga said as she pulled the bird from the oven.

"Yeah, and Maya loves seeing him too." Auggie said in a teasing tone. Maya bowed her head for a moment at the jab, hoping Remy hadn't heard...but he had. It didn't seem to phase him though as he walked over and pulled her seat out for her, then Riley's for her as well.

"Yeah, and Uncle Eric being so tied up with his senatorial stuff stinks…" Riley said as she helped set the table.

"At least they assured us they'll be here for Christmas like always. Let's just enjoy the company we do have here." Cory answered and began carving into the bird.

As everyone ate and conversed, nothing could remove the smile from Remy's face...until his phone rang.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I have to take this." He said, seeing the hospital's number scroll across his screen. He stepped into the hallway in front of the bedrooms of the apartment.

"Hello, this is Remy." He answered, listening and nodding with various 'uh hu's and 'of course's. He shook his head. "So what does this all mean?...I understand...thank you. I'll be back this evening then. Tell her I love her, and that I went to the Matthew's for the holiday, okay? Thank you." He hung up the phone and slowly slid it into his pocket, sliding down the wall slowly and cupping his face in his hands. A few moments later, he felt a familiar hand grasping his shoulder. When he looked up, Cory Matthews stood with a hand extended to help him up.

"Want to talk about it?" He said, ushering toward Auggie's bedroom door. He figured no one, other than perhaps the young owner of the room, would bother them in there. Remy nodded and walked into it.

"Things aren't looking good Mr. Matthews. The reason I was out today was because they needed her for testing and transfusions and such all day. She didn't want me spending, as she put it wasting, another holiday in the hospital. That was the doctor...her BP is constantly dropping every time they run their tests. The meds aren't working and they have to keep upping the dosage. This time last week it was only 3 pills, now it took 5. She's not getting any better. I...she...we...we knew coming into this that it was a clinical trial and there was no guarantees...but still..." He said, tears actually failing to fall. His voice was hoarse and raspy as emotions mingled and melded into a strange amalgamation of anger and sorrow, frustration and confusion, and lingering joy of at least being there instead of being alone.

Maya's curiosity got the better of her, worried about the musician who had been distancing himself for the past month. She excused herself to use the bathroom, but in all honesty she was on mission to gather intel. She saw the light in Auggie's room was on, and she heard Cory and Remy talking.

"Well, is there anything you think that you can do?" Cory asked, knowing the question didn't have a real answer, but wanted to gauge where his student's head was at. He was the only person that knew the situation originally, sharing with Topanga and not another soul otherwise. The principal of the school filled him in, and despite being told not to mention it with Remy and being advised it was probably best if he didn't know that his teachers knew, he took him aside one day and told him he was there if he needed to talk about it.

Maya listened intently, not certain what the conversation was about but hoping it would give her some kind insight as to what was troubling her friend so much.

"I don't know Mr. Matthews. I just...I feel like I'm losing her."

Maya's jaw dropped. _L...losing her? Losing who?_

 **End of Chapter 4 Author's note:** **So...how's about that cliffhanger though? Haha. I know, I know, you all will hate me for it. I promise though, it'll all be worth it. I'll even give you a sneak preview...in the form of the title. Keep following where this is going when Girl Meets Growing Up returns with Chapter 5: Girl Meets Secrets.**


	5. Chapter 5: Girl Meets Secrets

**Chapter 5: Girl Meets Secrets**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. It means a lot. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. It is rather lengthy, but I hope it is well worth it.**

 _[I need another story. Something to get off my chest]_

 _L...losing her? Losing who?_ Maya's thoughts were racing, jumping from conclusion to conclusion. Fighting the urge to push the door open completely and confront Remy about the statement, she turned and took a deep breath. She needed to be composed when she walked back out to everyone.

As she approached the table, she leaned over and whispered to Riley. "Bay window. Bay window right now." Her voice was low, and filled with an uncertain fear. Riley was concerned as she excused herself from the table and made a beeline for her bedroom.

As the door cracked open the girls shuffled into Riley's inner sanctum. The bright pink paint on the walls and flowery decor had run their course. In their place was a gentle eggshell color and band posters. The one thing that hadn't changed, however, was the bay window. The place where schemes were planned, emotions were discussed, and fights were ended. It hadn't changed one bit, and now it seemed the nearly mystical powers that it held were going to be utilized once more.

"What's going on Maya? What did you overhear?" Riley questioned, taking the blonde girl's hands and sitting on the seat beneath the glass panes. She hadn't seen Maya this concerned in a long while. Truthfully, the last time she could recall this level of concern and uncertainty was when she was dealing with a cyberbully and Maya found out.

"Your Dad and Remy are talking in Auggie's room and your dad said 'is there anything you think you can do about it?' I'm not sure what it is. Remy said he didn't know and that he felt like he was losing her!" Maya rambled, not pausing in her stream of words explaining the situation. "And how'd you know I was eavesdropping?"

"Best friends remember? We know what the other is thinking." The brunette tucked a loose curl behind her right ear and looked at Maya closely. "But who was he talking about?"

"I don't know and that is what scares me Riles! I thought we were all close, we didn't keep something like a girl or a guy a secret. Do you think...do you think he meant one of us?" Her voice was shaky as she asked.

"Why would he think he's losing either of us? What would that even mean? I wonder if Lucas or Farkle have any ideas." As she spoke, she pulled her phone out and pressed the button for speed dial number 5. After switching it to speaker, she laid the phone down on the sill and listened.

"Hey Ri. Everything okay?" She had called him that morning to wish him a happy Thanksgiving. His trip to Texas for the weekend was nice, but he missed her dearly.

"Everything's fine...kind of. You don't know anything about Remy seeing anyone, do you?"

"He's been withdrawn and mysterious and I overheard him say something tonight, so if you know anything you better speak up Heehaw." Maya's concern spilled into frustration. _What does he mean, losing her? I haven't been pushing him away have I? Playing cool hasn't come off as cold, has it?_

"Woah woah woah...slow down, both of you. What would give you any kind of idea that Remy is secretly seeing someone? If he is, it's not anyone he's mentioned to me. He's been distant because he's been dealing with a lot of stuff at home, that's all he's told me or any of us. Have you tried, I don't know, asking him?" The cowboy chuckled at the confusion the girl's had. Granted, Lucas had noticed that their friend had spent less and less time with the group in the past month, but whenever he was asked about it he just explained that he was doing a lot at home, helping his Mom or setting up one thing or another. Lucas had no reason to distrust him, and he knew that the first year after moving could still be hectic.

"Oh yeah, great idea Huckleberry. I'll just walk up to him and say 'hey Music Man, I was eavesdropping on your private conversation with Matthews and heard you say you think you're losing her. Who is she?' because that will go off without a hitch." Maya shook her head.

"I'm sorry Maya, but I don't have any answers for ya. What else can ya do, follow him around and hope you figure out something more? Hope that he just spills the beans? Invites us all over to his house to see what he's been working on?" Lucas face palmed as he realized he just gave the girl's ideas for a scheme. _They're gonna plot some kind of scheme, and Farkle and I are gonna get dragged into it, and Remy is gonna get pissed. Oh joy..._

"That's exactly what we're all gonna do. When you and Farkle get back on Monday, we're gonna get to the bottom of this." Maya said triumphantly.

"Wait a minu-." Lucas groaned into the receiver.

"Yes! We'll figure it out, for our friend!" Riley beamed and picked up the phone, switching it off of speaker. "Okay, thank you! Have a great trip. Miss you!" She hung up without waiting for his reply.

"Miss...you too." he said as he heard the call ended sound on his end. "What did I just get myself into..."

 _[This life gets kinda boring. Need something that I can confess.]_

The girl's looked at one another and smirked. They had 3 days to figure out how they were going to discover the identity of Remy's mystery woman.

Back in Auggie's room, Cory and Remy had discussed the situation more in depth. Cory put a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "It might be time to let your group in on everything Remy. As childish as it sounds, secrets don't keep friends."

Remy sighed and nodded. "Soon. I just don't want to be treated any differently for it, ya know? I spent most of sophomore year being sympathized with and I don't want that again. I want people to be genuine with me." He shook his head softly and stood up. "But you're right...I need to let people in...and I'd like to try. Will you take me back to my mother Mr. Matthews, I'd like you too meet her." Remy's doubts were put to the test, and Mr. Matthews put them to rest with a nod of his head.

"I'd be honored to." He smiled and pushed open the door. As they walked out toward the living room, the girls emerged from Riley's bedroom as well.

[ _Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I've said. Come by it honestly, I swear. Thought you saw me wink? No, I've been on the brink.]_

"Well, I had better get home. Thank you, everyone, for your kindness and great company." Remy said, picking up his guitar case and glancing around the room once more.

"I'm going to give him a ride home, kay? I'll be back soon." Cory said, kissing Topanga as he grabbed his coat and opened the apartment door. "After you, Mr. Bellamy."

The ride to the hospital was spent in near silence, Remy wondering exactly how this was going to go over and Cory respecting his desire to not talk at the moment.

As they pulled into the visitor parking of the hospital, Remy sighed in thought. _Maybe this is for the best. Yeah...yeah._

An elevator ride later, both men were standing in the hallway of the 7th floor. Live In Medical Examination and Clinical Trials. The beeps of heart monitors, hiss of oxygen machines, and clicks of various other medical equipment rang throughout the halls, the air had a distinct smell to it that could only be described as sterile, and the incandescent lights bathed everything in an other worldly whiteness as the two men walked to the door of room 707.

The door was open and the incoherent noises could be heard coming from the TV mounted to the wall. "She's up, so it looks like she got her rest after the tests, here goes nothing I guess." He mumbled as he walked slowly into the room and peaked his head around the curtain that obscured her bedside. His mother sat with a blanket pulled up to her neck, tucked beneath her armpits so her hands could lay on top and fiddle with the TV remote. Her nails were trimmed short,filed down to rounded tips. Her brunette locks were tied in a messy bun atop her head, a few stray strands framing her face. Her skin was smooth, no signs of her age despite a lack of makeup, but a muted white in tone. Wire frames similar to what say on Remy's face covered her eyes. With a smile, she nodded at her son's peaking. "Hey there Momma. I have someone here who wanted to meet you...is that alright?"

"Oh, sweetheart, of course. I'd love to meet the new people in your life. Who is it?" She said, her voice weak but chipper.

Cory, standing with his head just above Remy's, peaked around the curtain as well. "Hiya!" Under normal circumstances, he would have been formal with a student's parent, but these were far from normal circumstances, and Remy was far from a normal student. "My name's Cory Matthews. I'm Remy's History teacher, but he's also good friends with my daughter Riley. He spent the holiday with us, and since I gave him a ride back here, he invited me to meet you," He stepped forward and took Maribeth's hand softly, giving it a shake.

"I'm so glad he did. I haven't met any of the new people he talks so much about. Remy...do you mind giving Mr. Matthews and I a minute to talk parent to teacher?" She said, smiling softly at her son.He simply nodded and walked out of the room, down the hall a ways.

"Well now, never thought I'd be having a parent teacher conference in a hospital bed." Maribeth chuckled as she looked up at Cory. "Tell me the truth Mr. Matthews, is he a good boy?"

"One of the best Mrs. Bellamy. He speaks very highly of you, respects me and his classmates, and all of his other teachers share the same sentiment. My daughter and her friends adore him. He is very insightful, and my lessons are always made better by his participation. I swear he has a song for everything though..." Cory nodded, both adults chuckling at the statement.

"I suppose I'm to blame for that. He grew up with all different kinds of music. I've got a very eclectic taste. He talks a lot about you though. Your class, your lessons. He says you don't just teach what the books say...he says you do what teachers are supposed to do, you teach about life. You give lessons that they can take with them after the school doors close and they find themselves out in the world. He says he's never had a teacher like you...he calls you a hero. I haven't heard him call anyone that since he was a little boy, talking about his pa." A tear began to roll down her cheek as she spoke. "It's a hell of a thing, hearing him so happy after so long of just hearing compromise and displeasure in his voice. I just wish that I knew if I had more time to hear that kind happiness from my boy. I don't know if time is on my side Cory. I don't know how long I'll be able to look out for my boy..." Fear and sorrow quaked through her voice until she felt a reassuring hand squeeze tightly against her own.

"You don't have to worry. I will always look out for Remy. He has a lot of people who love him, and no matter what he will be okay. He's a good man, his mother raised him right. You don't need to worry about that Maribeth" He knelt down beside her bed and wiped away a tear as he smiled. "He'll always have someone to keep him safe and sound."

[Monday, End of School Day]

As the bell rang out to dismiss everyone, Lucas and Remy walked toward the double doors at the front of school. The lesson in Trigonometry had been exceptionally boring that day, and the two were happy to be free of it. "So, you going to hang out at Topanga's today, or heading straight home like usual?" Lucas asked, expecting the answer that hadn't changed in the past month, and finding his expectations met.

"Gotta head home, still have a lot of stuff going things up and what not." Remy replied, pulling on the strap of his backpack as he looked back and smiled ts Farkle, Smackle, Riley, and Maya all began to walk up to them. "Wish I could hangout. I'm beginning to feel like everyone has something going on that I'm missing out on. How are things with you and Riley?" He questioned as he saw her smile toward the cowboy and wave.

"Honestly? Everything's going really well. You've been here for a few months and I haven't seen you with anyone though. Why is that?" Maybe if he could get some kind of answer, he could dissuade the girls from their damn scheme. _He just has a lot going on at home. Why can't they believe that?_

"Look at my life Lucas...I've been so busy dealing with everything at home I couldn't dedicated enough time to be a proper boyfriend to anyone. I've got my heart set on someone, but I want to make sure I can do it right if I'm going to do it at all, ya know? Hopefully I'll take someone to the dance at the end of the month though...hopefully"

 _That's right...the Winter Formal is coming up fast. I had better take care of that today. I remember what happened last time I didn't ask Riley to a dance..._ Lucas thought back to their eighth grade year and the Semi-Formal dance he had just assumed he and Riley were going to together.

The other four members of their crew walked up and joined the two young men. Riley and Lucas's hands quickly found one another, their fingers tangling together. Maya slid to the side, wedging herself between Lucas and Remy with a smile. As he looked around the ground, Mr. Matthews' words rang out in Remy's mind. _Secrets don't keep friends..._

"Hey there Music Man. Ranger Rick. What's going on?" Maya question. _We're gonna find out who she is._ Was all she thought as she looked at the young musician.

[ _So tell me what you want to hear. Something that will light those ears. I'm sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away.]_

 _Well...why put off till tomorrow what I can possibly regret today?_ Remy thought before he spoke.

"Not much, Heartbreaker.I was just telling Lucas I needed to head out...but...you guys want to come over today? See what I call home?" He knew the answer before he asked the question. _I hope you're right Mr. Matthews. I don't need to be the sympathy case I was before._

"I thought you'd never ask!" Farkle exclaimed as he raised his arms in excitement.

"I too am excited at your invitation. Thank you Remy." Smackle replied. She didn't know the young man as well as the rest of their group, but Farkle had often spoken of him like a brother of sorts, and the time she had spent with him was often enjoyable.

"Woah...okay. Sure, I'm in." Lucas was taken back by the invitation. It seemed to come out of nowhere, given the conversation they were just having.

"Absolutely! Let's go, let's go right now!" Riley said, starting down the stairs before anyone else.

"Um...you have no idea where you're going Riles…wait up!" Remy screamed, catching up to her and directing everyone on to the subway.

[ _This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line.]_

After a subway ride that was longer than usual, the group arrived at their destination. Following a short walk, Remy pointed to the large hospital that stood in front of them.

"Follow me." was all he uttered as he walked toward it and pressed a button for the elevator. A perplexed look was plastered across the faces of his friends, but they followed all the same. As the elevator ascended, accented by four dinging sounds, it came to a halt and the doors opened to the same floor that Remy had seen when he left at 6 AM that morning. Several room doors were opened and empty, but one at the end of the hall was closed with a small sign hanging on the handle.

"Home sweet home…" Remy mumbled as he opened the door and pushed it slowly. Flicking a switch next to the door which caused the white lighting of the ceiling bulbs to bathe room in an opaque glow. A guitar stand was positioned in the corner next to the window, a small bed pressed against the wall with a nightstand on the right side with a small, brass picture frame sitting atop it occupied the middle of the room, and a TV mounted on the far wall with a dresser beneath it covered the expansion in front of the bed. An overnight bag sat in the corner closest the door and a few small picture frames hung around the room.

"Remy...what do you mean home? This is a hospital room. How is this home? This can't be home." Riley said, stepping into the room slowly and looking around before turning back to the teenager and shaking her head.

"Yeah, you...you're joking right?" Maya couldn't believe him. How was he staying here? Why? Was...was something wrong with him? "You're...you're okay right? This can't be your home, right?" She grabbed his shoulders and looked up at him, concern in her voice and her eyes.

"Maya, let him explain." Lucas pulled her away slowly and pointed to a picture on Remy's nightstand. A black and white photo of a young woman holding a little boy in a leather vest with a toy guitar in his arms.

"Yes, I am certain that he has a valid explanation for why he is staying in a hospital. Please, go on Remy." Smackle said, examining the room as well before standing in the door frame next to Farkle.

"Well, to explain that, we'll need to take another elevator ride." Remy sighed as he walked through the doorway, passed Farkle and Isadora. "Well, you comin' or what?" He asked as he ushered everyone along. With a small 'click', the door was shut once more and Remy's feet made a small shuffling noise as he moved down the hall.

Three dings later, the metal doors slid open once more, this time to a much busier floor. The same sounds that Mr. Matthews had heard the other night filled the air, the same sterile smell invading the teen's noses. Remy stepped out first and began to move down the hall slowly, letting the others catch up. The door to room 7 was cracked open, and he could see the strobing of the TV screen flashing softly. He put up a hand, telling the group to hold back as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Bonjour mére. I brought some new visitors today, if you're decent." He said, poking his head through the small opening of the door.

"Of course I'm decent enough to meet your visitors. Come in son." She said, reaching over and moving the curtain out of the way to reveal her hospital bed. The same blanket as before was pulled up to underarms again. Her hair was down today, wavy and sitting over her shoulders. Her skin was still the same subdued white tone.

Remy turned back to his friends and sighed as he began his explanation. "Well, you asked why I'm staying here. To ease your woes, I'm fine...for the most part anyway." He opened the door and ushered them all into the room.

"Mom, these are my friends I have told you about. Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, Mr. Matthews' daughter Riley Matthews, and Maya Hart. Guys...this is my mother, Maribeth Bellamy." He said as everyone filed into the room. "We moved here in August because this hospital has a clinical trial for treatment for a heart defect that she suffers from. They're the best in the nation, and the only place that this trial is taking place. I called the fourth floor my home because that is where I stay...it's a floor dedicated for live in family members of patients that are in treatment. The picture you pointed out, Lucas, is of her and I on my 5th birthday." Remy explained, finally opening up completely to everyone.

[ _I'm gonna give all my secrets away]_

"Hello everyone. Remy's told me so much about you all. Lucas, the all star cowboy with a heart of gold. He says that you are the one who keeps this group on the straight and narrow. The moral compass that points north. It's important to always stay true to that. The world becomes more and more amoral as you get older, but if you stay that way, you can always guide people back to center. Remy says that he is lucky to have you in his life, and I couldn't agree more." She smiled as she took his hand. Lucas was visibly shaken by the everything. He had no idea what Remy was dealing with when he said he had things going on at home. Hearing what his friend had told his mother about him caused a small smile to spread across his face.

"I appreciate you saying that ma'am." He said, holding her hand a little tighter. "Your son is a good man, I'm lucky to call him a friend." He stepped back toward the wall and looked about, realizing that Remy was nowhere to be found.

"Farkle Minkus, boy genius. Remy says he's sure you're going to rule the world some day, but he also says that he hopes you discover the meaning of life. From everything he's told me about you, I think you will...but you have to know that you'll never find that in a test tube or beaker. It's not hidden away in the pages of a textbook. This right here...these people, your friends...they're where you'll learn that." She smiled as she motioned toward the small group of teens that stood at her bedside as she spoke. Farkle nodded and held her hand the same way Lucas has.

"I'll make sure to remember that Mrs. Bellamy. So, when I do rule the world, do you want to govern France or Denmark?" They shared a chuckle before he stepped back slowly.

He softly pushed Smackle forward when Maribeth motioned for her to come forward.

"Isadora Smackle... Remy says you are very unique...don't ever let the world try and change that about you. People are supposed to be like songs, different and unique. When everyone is the same, you lose the soundtrack to life. Continue being a beautiful, unique melody. Help him discover the meaning of life by being the background music to all his best moments." She smiled and held her arms open, offering a hug to the young woman. Over the years, Smackle still hadn't quite gotten to the point of being a 'hugger' like Riley...but she leaned into the older woman's arms and accepted the embrace, tears welling up in her eyes after what Maribeth had said..

"N...no one has ever said anything like that before. Thank you Mrs. Bellamy…" Isadora muttered as she wiped away her tears and stepped back to Farkle's side. The young man took her hand and smiled at her softly. Maribeth wasn't wrong...Isadora was the most amazing and unique girl he had ever met.

"Riley Matthews, the fairy princess who never gives up and sees the good in everyone. I met your father a few nights ago. He spoke the world of you, the same way my son does. Thank you for always bringing a light to life of those around you. You're like a sister to my boy, so please look out for him like family. I know he will do the same for you, but I also know he can brash and stubborn and do things without thinking when it comes to the people he cares about." She pulled the young woman into a hug and smiled. "Your father is very proud of you, and from everything I've been told, I can see why."

"Thank you Mrs. Bellamy...and Remy is like family. I promise, we will all look out for him." The optimist of the group stepped back and stood next to Lucas, holding his hand, whispering softly to him. "Where's Remy?" Her question was answered with a soft shrug and a squeeze of her hand.

"And you...Maya Hart. The blonde haired heartbreaking rebel who will change the world with her smile, a paint brush, and heart full of dreams that he'll follow through sun or rain. Remy has told me so much about you, your art, but most importantly your spirit. No offense to everyone else, but I think you have made his transition to his city and school and new life in general the easiest. He says you're often too hard on yourself though...you shouldn't be. Remember, people will believe in you as long as you believe in yourself. It's a curse of all artist that you will be your worst critic...break that curse." She pulled her into a hug as well, whispering softly to her. "Always paint the picture you see in your heart, the same way he plays the songs he feels there. That's the secret."

She let the young woman go and smiled at the group the stood in front of her. _So these are his council. The Avengers. The Justice League of Thomas Jefferson High. He always knew how to pick the people that reminded me of him. Friends that have the best aspects of him._

 _Fiercely loyal_ Her eyes scanned the group.

 _A solid moral core_ She looked at Lucas

 _Unique and proud_ She smiled at Farkle and Smackle

 _Optimistic and driven_ nodded at Riley

 _and that certain...je n'en sais quoi._ Her eyes rested on Maya.

"So, whatchu think Ma? Do they live up to everything I've said about them?" Remy said, standing in the doorway and looking over at his mother. "Or did I exaggerate a bit?"

"No son...I think you underestimate them actually. They are amazing young people, just like you. I'm glad you finally brought them around. I'm happy to have met them." She yawned. "But I am pretty tired son. Why don't you show them out? I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you tonight." She smiled as she called him over and hugged him. "Don't be afraid to tell people how you feel son, and being open doesn't always mean you'll get hurt. Don't let new friends suffer for what old acquaintances did. Secrets don't keep you safe, they keep you distant." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay Momma...you get some rest. I'll be back later. Love you." He tightened his embrace before pulling away and ushering everyone out. They were silent as they walked to the elevator and rode to the ground level.

Remy walked them to the subway station, smiling as they all talked amongst themselves. _I guess I had nothing to fear. I let my past jade me. Mr. Matthews was right, as usual._ When they arrived at the platform, everyone took their turns hugging Remy.

"Thank you for letting us know about this Remy. I'm sorry we thought you were ever just pushing us away. Your mother is a great woman." Riley said, hugging him the same way she did on Thanksgiving.

"Yeah, she's very sweet, and I'm glad you let us meet her. If you need anything, you know to just ask, right?" Lucas said, pulling him into a one armed hug and patting his back firmly.

"I know cowboy, I know." He said, reciprocating with a hard pat all his own.

"So, honestly though, do you think she'd prefer Denmark or France? Maybe both? Both sounds good." Farkle said as he hugged Remy the same way Lucas did, both letting out a hearty laugh.

"I can see now where you get your demeanor and wisdom from Remigius. I'm glad that you introduced me to your mother." Isadora said, gently and quickly hugging the young man. It was still a foreign concept to her, but she was getting better. _People are supposed to be like songs, different and unique._

Unlike the rest of the group, Maya stayed silent. She hugged Remy as the subway car pulled up, and she quickly boarded once the doors opened. _What was that all about..._ Remy thought to himself, deciding to hop on the subway and try to talk to Maya about what was going on. His mother would be asleep for awhile, so it's not like he would be missing much.

Despite sitting next to her the whole ride, Remy and Maya hadn't spoken a word to one another. After each member of the group got off at their own stops, the train finally arrived at the exit before Maya's apartment. Remy stayed seated as she stood, hoping to get a response from her. One word was all he got as she ushered him forward and said "Follow."

One mile and one extremely awkward silence later, the two teens arrived outside the Hart apartment. "Look, Maya, I don't know why we're not talking bu-" "How could you not just tell me?! You're living in a hospital room, your mother is a clinical trial patient with a heart defect, I overheard you and Matthews talking so I know you're afraid you're losing her, and you couldn't just tell me?! Do you realize how worried I was that you meant me? Do you realize how afraid I was that I did something to make you think I was pushing you away? Goddamn it Remy, do you realize that you didn't have to go through this thing all alone?" Maya said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she beat on his chest and looked up at him. "Do you realize that you never have to keep a secret from us...from me?"

He grabbed her wrists and wired his fingers up into her palms, pushing her fists open and weaving his fingers between her's. "I do now. I'm sorry Maya. I've been distant, and without explaining why I guess conclusions could be jumped to. You overhearing what I told Mr. Matthews didn't make things any easier. I never should have let you think this was about you. There are days, like the one you just witnessed, where I feel like maybe Mom will be fine...but more often than not, I feel like the trial is going to end in failure. I spent a year before this being the kid who everyone walked on eggshells around, the sympathy case, having a pity party that I never asked for. I didn't want that here. I don't want that here. I don't need sympathy, or pity, or whatever else people feel they are supposed to give to a kid who doesn't know when his last day with his Mom could be. I just want to live. I want to have real friends." He looked into her eyes

"Well, you can live, and you do have real friends. You have Riley and Lucas, and Farkle and Smackle...and you have me. Our friendship was never out of pity, or sympathy, or anything but appreciation. The day you showed us the Kickstart program you showed us just the kind of person you are. You showed me the kind of person I was letting into a circle that hadn't changed since the seventh grade. We accepted you because you're not just some new kid...you're one of us. You'll always have me, Music Man." She hugged him tight, her arms around his waist and her head buried in his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, and she smiled.

"I know, Heartbreaker...I realize that now. That's why I need to do something. Do you mind if we go inside?" He said, his arms draped over her shoulders in the embrace. As much as he wished this never had to end, he had to take his Momma's advice on this one, and to do that he needed to see Katy Hart.

"Um...sure." Maya said, confused as to what he meant by his statement.

Across town, Lucas and Riley stood in front of the door to the Matthews apartment. They laughed over a silly joke Riley had said a minute ago, their fingers still intertwined as they held hands. Lucas slowly stopped his laughter so he could speak.

"So, Riley...the Winter Formal is coming up at the end of this month…" He said, looking her in the eyes and smiling.

"Yes...yes it is…" She answered softly, matching his smile. "I mean, I wasn't planning on going or anything, but…"

"Oh, me either, I mean...unless…"

"Yes"

"You want"

"Yes yes"

"to go with"

"What about yes are you not getting?" She had a flashback to the day that Farkle has been declared a genius in eighth grade and Lucas proposed Farkle's behalf and suddenly hoped the next word wasn't anything but 'me'.

"me?" Lucas said, noticing that their faces had moved closer with each fraction of the sentence he said. He listened closely for her answer, hearing a small whisper. "Absolutely". Her answer was sealed as she pushed her lips against his softly and pulled away. Not a force in the universe could rip the smiles from their faces. _I'm gonna need to get a suit..._

 _[This time, don't need another perfect line. Don't care if critics never jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away.]_

Maya looked from Remy to the door, then back, and nodded slowly. She took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the small, gold colored handle of the deep blue painted door. With a soft push, the hinges creaked open to reveal the living room of Maya's home. The apartment was smaller than the Matthews', but still had a homey feel. There was a small, brown leather couch positioned in front of a TV on an entertainment center lined with various blu ray cases. The kitchen was separated from everything by a high breakfast bar with three bar stools lined in front of it. A small table sat in the dining room with four redwood chairs around it. The fridge had a calendar on the front with various dates for auditions and such written down. "Well...this is it." Maya said as she stepped into the small living space. She looked at Remy, hoping for some sign of approval or acceptance or disgust. He merely smiled and nodded at her statement.

"Mom, I'm home! Remy's here too!" She hollered as she set down her backpack next to the door.

From the hallway, the gentle tapping of feet could be heard as Katy Hart walked into the living room and hugged her daughter. "Hey there baby girl. Remy, it's a pleasure to see you. Please forgive the mess, I wasn't expecting guests." She began tidying up the disheveled magazines on the living room table until she felt Remy's hand rest on top of her's.

"It's fine Miss Hart. I actually prefer a bit of mess. It makes a place look lived in, like an actual home." He smiled at her softly. "Besides, I'm not going to be here long. I just needed to stop by to do this properly." He spoke softly and cleared his throat as he stood up straight, looking from Katy to Maya and back again.

"Do what properly?" Both women questioned quickly. Katy wore a nervous smile, and Maya began to chew her lower lip, a habit reminiscent of what Lucas used to do whenever he was around Riley. _Damn it Huckleberry_ She thought to herself as she had to make a conscience effort to stop.

"Well, Miss Hart...I know that Maya means the world to you. She's pretty special to me as well...and that's why I would like your blessing to take her to the Winter Formal next month." His intents declared, he looked between the two women, the slight shake in his knees showing his nerves. "Where I come from, it'd be in poor taste to have asked her without speaking to you first, so here I am." He said, bowing softly and being caught midbow in a hug by the woman.

"That is the sweetest thing ever! Remy, you absolutely have my blessing. The choice is Maya's, but I approve one hundred percent." She said as she spun him around to look at her daughter.

"Well then...Maya. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Winter Wonderland Formal on December 18th?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. _Please say yes…_

 _I never thought you'd ask..._ She thought as she chuckled and walked up, hugging both the young man and her mother. "I love you Mom, thank you. Yes, Music Man, I'll go with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **End Chapter 5 Author Note: And there you have it folks, the cat is out of the bag and the dance is upon us! I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you. I had some things come up that put off my usual writing days. I'll hopefully have Chapter 6 out sooner. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all at the Winter Formal, that is, if you'll accompany me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Girl Meets Requests

**Chapter 6: Girl Meets Requests**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. It means a lot. This chapter will have the most musical references, but no complete songs. Now, I hope everyone enjoys the Winter Formal.**

The air had grown cold as December set in. Like the last bite of a crisp apple reveals the meatless core, the brisk autumnal weather had given way to the bitter cold of winter frost. The branches of the trees in the parks were barren, the leaves having drifted away on the final gusts of fall, and snow loomed in the clouds that blanketed the sky.

 _[I had a dream so big and loud. I jumped so high I touched the clouds. Wo ho oh ho oh oh.]_

The upbeat tune rang out from Riley Matthews cellphone, her alarm for that morning. To the bubbly young lady that particular alarm only meant one thing...it was the Saturday of the Thomas Jefferson High School Winter Formal. "This _**is**_ gonna be the best day of my life." She beamed as she sat up in her bed and stretched.

It had been 3 weeks since Lucas had asked her to be his date, and one week since she, Maya, and Smackle went dress shopping at Demolition. It was an amazing girl's day as they helped each other pick out flattering dresses. She hadn't seen either of her best friends smile so much in a long while.

"Tonight can be such a huge turning point. Just like that subway ride 5 years ago, or that trip to Texas three years ago..." Her thoughts wandered to that moment when she held Lucas' face in her hands and kissed him for the first time, and to the time she tried to say they were brother and sister and nothing more.

It felt so long ago now, but in the same instant it felt just like yesterday, and she hoped that feeling never faded. It was such a strange sensation, recalling all the times they had been so close to being a couple, yet never truly crossing that line, and the times where she tried to keep them as far from that line as possible. Her heart jumped for a moment as she thought of just what tonight could end up meaning. What did she want it to mean?

She rose from the warmth and comfort of her bed and turned toward her closet, picking out her outfit for the day. "Good morning." Riley heard from behind her as Topanga stood in her door frame. She smiled back as she took in her mother's form. She always seemed so loving yet fierce, a lioness who was not to be trifled with...except when she was around Cory Matthews. When her parents were together, they would often laugh, and hug, and joke. A smile was always plastered across Topanga's lips when her and Cory Matthews were together. They were goofballs together. Remembering that was what made Riley ask her next question. "Mom...how did you know you were in love with Dad?"

Topanga looked confused by the random question. Catching a glimpse of the floor length, ivory dress that hung on the corner of the body mirror against the wall reminded her what that night was going to be. The question suddenly made complete sense.

"Well, that's actually tough to say. I mean, I suppose I knew I loved him because he could always make me laugh. Then again, it was also because he was the only person who I wanted to let see every side of me, even the ugly ones. I knew that I loved your father because I felt something for him that I didn't feel for anyone else, and he felt the same for me. I asked him to marry me at graduation, and for a while there we actually contemplated it. I suppose I knew that I was in love with your father when I realized that my feelings were so strong that I had to make moves too. Love is unique for everyone sweetie, but it is always a feeling you have that demands action. Love is patient, but it will also pick your moment for you." Topanga thought about the life and times that she and Cory shared as she walked over and hugged Riley.

Across town, in a similar bedroom, Maya Hart groaned as her own alarm went off.

 _[Take me with you, I start to miss you. Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight!]_

She reached for the phone and slid the "end" option for the alarm over. With a yawn and a stretch she hung her legs over the side of her bed and greeted the day. Her blonde curls were tangled, her pajamas twisted, and she had to rub the sleep from her eyes, but she smiled when she saw her dress hanging from the corner of her closet door. "That's right...it's dance night…" She yawned out as she stood up and leaned from side to side, cracking her back. "I wonder how this is all going to play out...Bayou's been very hush hush about our plans." She wasn't wrong, Remy had always answered any questions she asked with a simple 'wait and see, it won't disappoint, I promise.' His distance had lessened since the whole group met Maribeth, but the past few days the men had hung out in his room at the hospital planning out this night. Truth be told, the boys had all spent much more time together since they asked out their respective dates. Lucas and Farkle even had been kept silent, swearing their allegiance to Remy's grand scheme.

She slowly picked out her outfit for the day and headed for the shower. _What is he planning? I hope he isn't going out of his way to try and impress me or anything. It's just a dance...isn't it?_ Her thoughts jumbled as she ran her hands through her hair and rustled the curls with shampoo and conditioner. _It isn't anything more than us going to the dance together, right? Maybe some dinner before hand. It's not some earth changing thing. Monday will roll around and everything is gonna be the same as it's been for the past four months...but do I want it to?_ The hot water washed the suds down from her curls and she watched as they swirled around the drain, her eyes going wide at her own thoughts. _What am I thinking? Of course I want it to stay the same. This isn't anything...just a dance._

Much like her friends, Isadora was sleeping soundly in her bed when her musical alarm sounded off.

 _[When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free from the coliseums. In poison places we are antivenom.]_

She reached over to her desk and slid the notifier off. "I really must stop beating my alarm to waking me up." she said to herself as she returned to drying her hair off. She had been up for at least 2 hours due to her neurosis about the dance that evening. She triple checked that her dress had no rips or runs and her shoes were sturdy. She had showered and applied a face mask to keep her complexion clean moments before the alarm went off. She was trying to make sure everything within her power was perfect.

 _I just want him to be happy._ She thought as she looked at a picture of her and Farkle from their first day of Freshman year. It was a rare case that her smile was caught on film. Riley had been the photographer, snapping away photos with the camera that Shawn had given her during 7th grade. _I can do this...right? I can do this._

As the girls awoke in their respective apartment bedrooms, on two air mattresses and a single size bed, three young men were all waking up after a long night of scheming in a hospital room. Remy's alarm sounded softly as he looked out the window toward the city, particularly out toward their school.

 _[All hail the underdogs. All hail the new kids. All hail the outlaws. Spielbergs and Kubricks. It's our time to make a move. Our time to make a match. It's our time to break the rules. Let's begin.]_

"Really Remy? Renegades as your alarm? Not to mention you're awake before it?" Lucas questioned sleepily, chucking an overshirt at the young man who was staring out the window pensively. As if with a sixth sense, the musician reached his hand behind him and snatched the garment out of the air, turning back and smiling at Lucas before nodding. He was right, Remy had been awake for an hour already before the alarm sounded.

"Changed it just for today. Seems rather fitting." He answered, pulling the black, short sleeved button up over his shoulders and beginning to button it, covering the Ramones tank top he wore. "Not as fitting as how Farkle asked Isadora to the dance though" He sarcastically added, kicking the air mattress that the young genius was laying half awake on.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it yourself." He mumbled into the pillow his face was buried in before turning over and smacking Remy's leg with said pillow.

"Oh yeah, I'm so jealous of how you handled that, though I don't think telling Maya that she 'makes my dopamine levels all screwy' would have gone over as well as it did between you two scientists." Remy scoffed and looked at the three bags that hung from the curtain rod, smiling at his two friends and cracking his knuckles. "Alright boys,time to set this whole thing in motion." He said as pulled out his phone and dialed up a number. He held it up to his ear, listening to the ringing as he pointed to Lucas.

"Your Mom gonna have the corsages finished up Cowboy?" He said, receiving a nod in response as Lucas held up his phone, showing a picture of three floral bracelets lined up. "Excellent. Have you thought things over about the song you want to request Farkle?" Another nod in response as he pulled up a Spotify playlist on his phone and looked up the few songs he had narrowed it down to. Twenty minutes later, the grand scheme was finally in full motion.

"Alright, all set gentlemen. Your Mom is picking us up here to get ready at your house and get the corsages, Lucas. Then our ride will pick us up there to go get the girls at the Matthews' apartment. Then off to the dance." He declared, grinning from ear to ear as he stretched his back in a bend. He felt a hand on both shoulders as his friends stood at his sides and smiled as well.

"I have an idea of where I want this night to go...I just hope I can steer it that way." Lucas said, patting Remy on the back.

"I picked my song. Think you can learn it in less than 8 hours?" Farkle said, pointing to the title on his phone. Remy shook his head slowly, to which Farkle bowed his head in defeat, until Remy lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't need to learn it. I know it well. Good choice." He answered with a laugh. He knew most of the dance music would be done by a local DJ, some NYU student looking to make some extra cash. The song Farkle just pointed out was an acoustic slow song which, lyrically, had a lot of meaning behind it. Remy could only imagine where things were headed.

[Later that evening. 6:15 PM]

A white, stretch limousine pulled up in front of Matthews' apartment building. The three young men emerged from from the luxury vehicle, dressed in their best suits and ties.

First to step out of the car was Remy, his coat and pants both black as pitch while his shirt was the color of new fallen snow. His tie and pocket square were red, the only clue he was given from Maya as to her dress for the evening. His usually unstyled hair was slicked back in a fifties greaser style.

Lucas followed behind the musician, dressed in similar fashion with the exception that his shirt was crimson and his tie and pocket square were as white as Remy's shirt, his hair combed forward and up in the front as usual.

Last out was Farkle, his suit a stunning white coat and pants, a black shirt, and a purple pocket square and tie. His hair was similar to Remy's slick, but combed swooping to the left. The three young men each held a small box tied with ribbon that matched their ties, inside of which were corsages handmade by Mrs. Friar.

With a press of a button, Remy told Mr. Matthews that they were there, to which he surprisingly responded that they all would be down in just a minute. This whole thing, the limo and corsages and pictures they'd be taking at the dance, was a secret to everyone except for the three young men who now anxiously stood on the street awaiting their dates.

First out of the doors were the parents. Cory and Topanga held hands and smiled at Lucas. Years ago, Cory might have cringe at the thought of this night, but Lucas had become such a normality in his own life let alone his daughter's that all he wanted for the night was a picture capturing Riley's happiness. Katy and Shawn both smiled at Remy, their jaws dropping shortly after when they realized the boys stood in front of a limo as their ride for the evening. Shawn chuckled and gave a thumbs up to the musician who, he assumed, was the mastermind behind it. In the short time since asking Katy permission to take Maya to this dance, Shawn and Remy had spoken on and off multiple times. He had gotten to know the young man, as he thought, fairly well and this certainly seemed to be his style.

Regrettably, Mr. Smackle was in a lengthy business meeting and unable to see his daughter off, having had her uncle even drive her to the Matthews' apartment. He hastily apologized to her before rushing out the door earlier that morning.

After the adults moved out of the way, the girls came into view.

First was Isadora, a violet dress clinging to her curves, a small window cut in the material at her collarbone. Her feet and ankles were wrapped in a pair of matching violet, two inch high heels, and a pair of black stockings. Her hair was braided in a single twist that was draped over her left shoulder, and she wore contacts rather than her usual glasses.

Farkle felt the rush of blood to his face, red filling his cheeks and heat radiating off of him. He swallowed hard and stammered as he walked up to her, handing her the small, indigo box that he had been holding. "W...wow...you look amazing Smackle. I mean, not that you don't usually look amazing but you look...wow...exceptional." He stuttered and stammered as she undid the ribbon on her box and gasped at the corsage inside.

"Thank you very much Farkle...for the compliment and the corsage. It is beautiful. You look very dapper yourself." She said as she took it out the arrangement, admiring it closer and then looking at him. The young man took hold and placed it on her wrist with a smile, walking back toward the limo with her.

Shortly after the scientist was the princess. Riley emerged from the doors with a small twirl. She wore a stunning, floor length ivory dress, the top half of the which was a corset style, cinched tight and grabbing her curves, while the bottom had a slit from the bottom to just below her knee to accentuate her naturally long legs. Not wanting to be too tall, she went with a modest pair of a flats. Her brunette locks were curled and flowing down her back.

Lucas smiled widely and walked up to her, handing her the white box he had been holding. "You look like a snow angel Riles. Magical even." He said as she took out the corsage and giggled. "Well thank you Lucas, you look very charming...and this is gorgeous." She said as he slid it over her wrist and ushered her the limo.

"Well, we have the scientist, the princess...just waiting on the rebel." Remy said, smiling as he waited patiently...his jaw dropping when he finally saw her walk through the doors.

Standing in a crimson dress that gripped her curves and flared out at the bottom, the neckline accenting her collarbone with her small locket hanging there, was Maya Penelope Hart. Her blonde curls were gentle draped over her shoulders, the ends as deep red as the dress that she wore. It was only temporary dye that Katy had helped her with earlier that day, but she felt it tied everything together.

"Worth the wait…" Remy whispered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. He slowly walked forward and smiled at her. "You look...unforgettable." He said, handing her the red box.

"Thanks..." She mumbled as she undid her ribbon and took out the corsage. Lucas' mother had outdone herself, as Isadora's was made up of sweet pea and king lisianthus, Riley's had white dahlias and roses, and Maya's consisted of amaryllis and red roses. "Wow...this is amazing…" Maya said as she felt Remy slide it over her wrist softly. "And a limo? Seriously? You didn't have to…" She blushed as she felt him place his hand on the small of her back and lead her down toward the car. "I know we didn't have to." He said, lining everyone up for photos before opening the door to the ride. After what seemed like a million camera and phone clicks, hugs, and 'have funs' the teens moved toward the opened car door.

"We wanted to." Farkle said as he helped Smackle in before joining her, followed by Lucas and Riley, then Maya. Remy looked back at the adults and smiled before stepping into the long, ivory car as well, shutting the door behind him. He sat next to Maya and looked around at his friends. Everyone looked amazing, and their excitement about the luxurious interior of the limo was visible.

"Can...can I?" Riley asked, pointing up at the sunroof with a grin.

"Go ahead. Tonight is about making memories." He said, pushing a button to open it. She poked her head up through it and saw everything was clear, then put her arms up and hollered. "Woohoo! This is gonna be the best night eveeeeeeeer!"

The entire group began laughing as she sunk back down and sat next to Lucas. _Yeah...it most certainly is._ Lucas thought as he put his arm around her shoulders.

 _If everything goes right, if what is requested can get done, it'll be the most memorable day of my life._ Farkle thought as he held Isadora's hand.

 _It's just a dance..._ Maya tried to reassure herself, sitting close to Remy but not quite touching like the others.

The ride to TJHS was one of smiles and laughter. As the stretch pulled up in front of the school, a lot of chatter could be heard by the riders, coming from the students waiting to get into the dance. A lot curious "who is it" and frustrated "why didn't you get a limo"s could be made out of the noise.

"Sir, we've arrived. I'll return for you all at ten this evening?" The chauffeur said opening the back door for the group inside. As they exited, ladies followed by their dates, Remy nodded at the gentleman. "We'll see you then." He replied, slipping a ten dollar bill into the young driver's lapel pocket.

"How exactly did you afford this anyway, Remy?" Riley asked as they walked into the dance, all having purchased their tickets weeks ago.

"Busking in Time Square can be quite profitable." He chuckled and looked out at the crowd in the auditorium that had been converted to a dance hall. Bodies were rocking, bumping, grinding, and swaying to the music that blared from a pair of tower speakers on the sides of a stage against the back wall. Behind a podium on said stage stood a tall, lanky young man with a pair of Beats over his head, one over his right ear as the other hung behind his head. The song was a remix of Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, the bass increased to accentuate the beat.

 _[She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me till I confess. She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get her outta my head.]_

"Sorry cowboy, but I need her." Maya said with a grin as she pulled Riley from Lucas's arm and began dancing with her in the middle of the floor. True to the song, they did the twist, everyone around joining in. Soon both girls ushered for Smackle to join them. The boys all laughed and slid up behind them, spinning their dates to face them as they filled Vincent Vega's role in the choreography.

The whole dance floor had transformed into a scene out of the Tarantino classic, the young DJ even playing along by spinning in You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry with the upbeat modern hit. When it finally ended and the next song began, Remy excused himself to grab some drinks, Maya going with him.

"That was...interesting." Remy said as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"It was fun! Ya know, it's a dance." Maya exclaimed. She blushed a bit as she felt the gentle embrace on her shoulders

The night continued as most would expect, pictures being taken and dances being had. The group found themselves swapping partners all night. Farkle danced with both Riley and Maya, shared an enthusiastic dance off to Hooked on a Feeling with Remy, and even had a square dance with Lucas. The girls all danced to Wannabe by Spice Girls with laughter. When slow dances came on, they rejoined their dates. After the typical songs like Cha Cha Slide, Low, 1-2 Step, and others, the DJ called for any requests. As soon as the words left his lips Farkle and Remy all lined up.

"Um...I know it's a little unorthodox, but do you think my friend could actually play my request?" Farkle said as he pointed back at Remy who held up a guitar with a smile. _Where did he...?_ Farkle thought as he saw the instrument, only to have his thought and question answered.

"Sure. The guy who hired me asked me about that, so we stashed a guitar for him. Have fun. Gives me a drink break." The college student answered, laughing as he announced the change of pace.

"Gonna slow things down a little bit with an acoustic request played by your own local musician. Guys grab your girls and take to the floor."

Remy took the stage and sat down, a microphone positioned between his face and where his guitar sat in his lap. "Hey everyone. Thanks for your time. This one goes out from one scientist to another." He announced as he strummed the opening chords to The First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes.

 _This is the first day of my life  
Swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach  
_

Farkle took Isadora's hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor between the many slowly swaying couples. Riley and Lucas both smiled and began dancing on the side, looking at their friends.

 _Your's is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go  
_

Farkle swayed and smiled at Isadora. "We've known each other since before we could walk. We started as rivals, and then we both learned how to accept the other...and we watched one another learn who we are." He said softly in her ear as he pulled her into a tighter hold.

 _And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home_

"When I was younger, I thought the universal question was would I end up with Riley or Maya. I was young...I didn't realize that I hadn't accounted for the possibility that I wouldn't end up with either, but with someone entirely different and wonderful in her own way. Neither the sunshine that is Riley or the midnight hour that is Maya...but instead a gorgeous twilight where the sky is painted in a thousand different divisions of the light spectrum." He mused as he spun her around slowly and pulled her back into the tight embrace. The next verse was spent in shocked silence by the young woman. Farkle hadn't noticed his hands shaking as he held her until he heard the last words of the song.

 _So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me_

"It's true...I do really think you like me...so, Isadora Smackle...do you want to be my...girlfriend?" Farkle said, nervously grinning until he felt lips pressed against his own. Not just any lips...Isadora's lips. The girl who, for years now, had fought her nature to become more comfortable with emotion and affection and touching just kissed him. It was a split second, but it was bliss. It was like a photon torpedo blowing up a space station of doubt. Then he heard her words.

"Yes, Farkle Minkus. I would be overjoyed to be in a relationship with you." She answered softly. He smiled wide, looking up to Remy as he put the guitar away and ushered the DJ back to his podium.

"You're up spin doctor. My work here is done." He said, chuckling softly as the new couple was met with applauds. He laid a small slip of folded paper on the podium. "That's my request, if it's not too much trouble. No rush. Get the tempo up for a bit" he said, stepping off the stage and finding Maya.

"So the limo and the corsages and pictures, now Farkle asking out Smackle...what else have you boys been scheming?" She asked as he walked up to her.

"Night's still young, just wait and see." he replied, taking her hand.

"Um...hi." Riley said as she stepped up to the podium, finally getting to give her request. The DJ simply chuckled as he opened a few files and found the song asked for.

"Hope ya'll still got your partners by your side, we're keepin' slowed down one more time. This one is for all the cowboys out there." The DJ said as he started the song.

"Dance with me." Riley declared as she walked back up to Lucas and pulled him to where Farkle and Smackle had been during their song.

 _I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
_

"Ri-" Lucas uttered, cut off by a finger on his lips.

"I have something to say Lucas." she interjected as they slowly swayed. For a moment, it was like seventh grade all over again at Tick Tock Shake Your Body Time, except that Farkle had Isadora in his arms, cozied up and slowly swaying in the wings rather than having a brisk tango across the floor with Maya.

"We've known each other since seventh grade. We have been a lot of things: friends, crushes, a couple for a split second, brother and sister, and then best friends. We've all agreed upon and been best friends since freshman year. You were there for me when I won at my first dance competition, I watched you cry when Zay went back to Texas. You comforted me when I broke my wrist. I jumped for joy with you when you hit the game winning grand slam that took our team to state. We've seen each other's ups and downs. Some of the best times in my life have been with you by my side Lucas Friar…"

 _It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

"Rile-" he tried to speak but found that same small, manicured finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm not done. Halloween night, you told me you'd be afraid of losing me. I told you to never worry about that...and I meant it. I'm never going to be lost to you. There could never be anyone who makes me feel the way I feel when we're together. I tried...no one could fit the bill. You're my best friend...but...Lucas…"

 _You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

 _I don't know where I'd be_

 _Without you here with me_

 _Life with you makes perfect sense_

 _You're my best friend._

"Riley I-" stopped yet again, the same dainty digit pressed against his lips.

"Lucas, I love you. Not the way a sister loves a brother, or even the way two great friends love each other. I want us to be in each other's lives forever. I love you, and I know how now. I feel like it's so...silly...that we waited this long. I made you wait, we walked the same path, but one of us was always ahead or behind, too far forward or stepping back...but now I'm standing in front of you, we finally caught one another, and I am standing in front of you...asking...will you be my boyfriend?"

"Riley, I was trying to tell you...I love you too, and I am tired of beating around the bush and playing this game. The one thing to make this night perfect would be to kiss my girlfriend good night. I was going to ask if you would be just that, the missing piece to make it perfect. You beat me to asking, so…" he kissed her and spun her around. "Yes. I'll be your boyfriend."

Another round of applause, more thunderous than the last, echoed through the auditorium. After a few upbeat requests, an almost choregraphed routine to Uptown Funk, and a few holiday favorites, the MC looked down at the podium remembered the folded piece of paper with the musicians request on it. He pulled the small slip and unfolded it, reading what he wrote down.

"This is my last request of the night, and I think it's a pretty solid note to end them on. I want to thank you all for the privilege of being your MC tonight,to say happy holidays to you all, and I hope you enjoyed your Winter Formal. This last one goes out from Music Man to The Heartbreaker." The young man declared as the tune slowly began to hum out of the tower speakers.

"Our turn, chérie." Remy said, smiling as he extended his hand outward to Maya. She gently place her fingers in his palm as he lead her to where both of their favorite couples had just cemented their officiality. _Wait is he going to..._ Maya thought as they stood in traditional slow dance position. She noticed no one else was dancing...the music was still just a slow guitar strum...then the vocals hit and Maya began to shake.

 _I don't want this moment...to ever end._

 _Where everything's nothing_

 _Without you_

 _I wait here forever_

 _Just to...to see you smile_

 _Because it's true_

 _I am nothing without you_

He held her waist tightly as her fingers were wrapped behind his neck. "I know everyone else has these years of experiences together to talk about. A million and one reasons they want to and should be together. Hell, Farkle probably has an equation that explains exactly why Isadora is the ideal woman for him. I don't have any of that Maya. I walked into your life a quarter of a year ago with a leather guitar case and a promise of change...I never realized that promise was more about you than it was me." His golden eyes looked directly into her blue ones, coupling with his words to send her heart throbbing and head spinning, her soul was fire.

 _Through it all_

 _I made my mistakes_

 _I stumble and fall_

 _But I mean these words_

"Who I was in Shreveport isn't half the man I am now. You did that. I used to be able to just walk away from anyone or anything. No attachments meant never getting hurt when someone...everyone...walked away. I never held on to people. Letting go was easy, hell it was a survival tactic. But you...nothing in the world could make me let go of you." His words were shaky as he lifted her off the ground and held her above his chest, spinning her around before putting her down once more and smiling.

 _I want you to know with everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know  
'Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show _

_That I won't let go_

Her heart was racing, but he had one statement that stuck out to her. _We don't have years of experiences. We barely have any time together. A part of our history is him keeping a huge secret from me...and he hasn't said anything about becoming anything more than what we are now...whatever that is. I just wish I could put into words what we are…_ she thought as he lifted her.

He did that a lot, metaphorically. In the time they had been together, he had never said anything ill willed toward her. No matter how many times she poked fun at him, called him Bayou Boy or joked about gator meat and crawfish and voodoo, he was always the first person to compliment her art or congratulate her if she did something right.

 _Thoughts read unspoken_

 _Forever and now  
The pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I did have so, _

_I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

 _All the streets where I walked alone  
With nowhere to go have come to an end_

"I have no right to try and do what Farkle and Lucas did tonight, so I won't...but Maya I-" he was cut off by feeling her press up against him firmly, her chin in his sternum as she looked up into his eyes.

"Don't talk. I don't need anymore words. I don't want anymore. I want this." She said, squeezing him in her hold. "Just...don't let go." she whispered before laying her head against his chest, both swaying through the end of the song. His hands were on the small of her back, her fingernails tracing random lines around his back and she could feel his hold grown tighter as if to say 'never' in response to her request. She heard the song and his heartbeat...and she smiled.

[10:15 PM]

In the back of the limousine the group all laughed and smiled once again, everyone thanking Remy for the unforgettable evening. His planning made this more than just a dance. Farkle wouldn't have asked Isadora out if Remy hadn't had his back. Lucas had planned to ask Riley, but only because he and Remy had talked about it for hours. Maya...well, she probably wouldn't have had a date if it wasn't for the boy from the bayou.

Remy was silent, looking between everyone's smiles and hearing their laughter. He noticed that Maya sat close to him, but they weren't touching. He reached out and took her hand in his, tangling his fingers between her's.

"You have nothing to thank me for guys. Life is not measured in hours or minutes, but in moments. I wanted tonight to be a mark of measure, a moment unforgettable. I'm glad that it was just that. I spent my whole life up till now just being a shadow. A ghost amongst the living. Shreveport was my haunting ground, my lonely patch of earth. I was always just background music to everyone else's movie. When I came to New York, I thought it would just be the same thing different city...then I met all of you. You gave me a chance to finally be more than just a soundtrack...you let me co-star in this crazy movie we all call Life. Tonight is the least I could do for the people who finally let me live, who finally gave me light instead of keeping me in the shadows. You may have thanked me, but it should be the other way around." His smile was genuine and warm, and his grip on Maya's hand was tight but caring. Everyone was touched by the sentiment of his speech. As they pulled up to the first stop on the ride home, Farkle shifted toward the door.

"I'm gonna walk her up to the door, see you all in a few minutes!" He hollered back as he walked up the driveway of the Smackle home.

"Farkle...I had a lovely time tonight. This is far from the norm for me, what with the crowds and touching and the like. I couldn't have gotten through it without you...but what you said out there...are you sure?" Isadora said, turning her foot nervously to and fro.

"I've never been more sure of something in my life. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." He smiled and held her hand. "Now, you can go inside and think of just what it all means like I know you are going to, but it isn't going to change anything. You're officially my girlfriend."

"I...I suppose I am…" She replied with a smile all her own and a swift peck on the cheek. "Good night...hunk." She whispered in his ear as she turned back and opened the door, walking inside.

A blush came over him, as it always did when she called him that, as he walked back to the limousine. _I'm a hunk...I'm_ _ **her**_ _hunk. Cool…_

The short ride to the Minkus household was spent in relative, though pleasant, silence. Remy got out of the limo to walk his friend to the door. "Back in a minute ya'll."

"Listen, Remy...I don't know if I'll ever be able to really show you how much I appreciate what you did tonight...hell, what you've done over the past month. Talking with me, reassuring me of my decision, playing the song...I don't think I could have done this without you. Lucas and I have always called each other best friends, but I don't even think he could have helped me the way you did. So...thank you. Don't say I don't need to because I don't believe it." He said, shaking the musician's hand firmly and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Well, I'll just leave it at you're welcome then Farkle. Get some rest, tomorrow is another day. Start of a new chapter, right? More theories to prove." He held the embrace for a moment before letting him go to open the door. He chuckled as he walked back to the ride. _The scientists...together they may just be able to find the perfect solution, the philosopher's stone of life...the meaning of true happiness._

After Farkle's drop off came Riley's. Lucas did as Farkle had, sliding over and opening the door to escort his lady to her door. The walk was short, but they held hands the entire way. They stood in front of the door to the apartment as Riley turned to look into the cowboy's green eyes, shining in the lights of the hallway like two emeralds in a jeweler's case.

"Lucas...tonight was so special. I'm sorry if I seemed out of line being the one to ask but I just had a gut feeling and it felt like it was ti-" her speech was cut off by a kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as the cowboy held her in his arms and pressed his lips firmly against her's. The warmth of the embrace was a contrast to the bitter cold outside. Their tongues wrestled for a minute before he broke away and smiled.

"Sorry if I seemed out line, but I just felt like it was time to do that." He chuckled as he held her close. "We've been going round and round with this since seventh grade. Maya stepped back from her feelings, then you found out and you stepped back from your's, then there was the point that I pushed you both away because it was like my feelings didn't matter, then I came back, then we all just decided friendship was the way to go between...well...all of us. But I never stopped feeling for you, and it began to show. Then it began to show on your side, and it never resurfaced with Maya and we just kept building up and building up...then Halloween happened. I knew from that night on that I was going to ask you out, but I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to be this...explosive moment after all the build up. I love you Riley Matthews, and now I can say it as your boyfriend instead of just this...unofficial thing." He kissed her again. "I guess you could say we finally got formal...at the Winter Formal." His pun was met with smack on the arm.

"You're such a dork...but now you're my dork. Good night, cowboy." She said, kissing him on the cheek and whispering softly in his ear. "I love you too."

The ride to Lucas's house was spent with Maya threatening the cowboy if he hurt her best friend, Remy chuckling at the creative yet halfhearted threats, and Lucas tipping his imaginary hat and saying 'ma'am" numerous times. Once they pulled up to the small apartment building the cowboy called home, Remy opened the door and ushered him out. "I'll be back in literally three minutes, kay Rebel?" He said as he closed the door slowly, seeing her give the thumb across the throat sign to Lucas one last time with a laugh.

"So, you tried to do it. You were all ready to cowboy up...then the princess outdid ya. Guess some times waiting has unexpected side effects." He said, chuckling as Lucas gently socked him in the bicep.

"Yeah yeah yeah...regardless, the end result was what I had hoped for, and I wouldn't have picked tonight if it wasn't for our talks this last month. I appreciate it man. I just...why didn't you ask Maya out? If no one else is gonna ask it, and since we're not in front of her, I'll bite the bullet and confront the elephant in the room." He looked him in the eyes as his hand rested behind him on the door handle.

"Remember how we talked about WWII in Mr. Matthews and we discussed picking your moment? Tonight was the time for you and Farkle's moments...it's wasn't mine. You and Farkle both have years of experiences. Countless moments that you could have picked, but you didn't because something wasn't ideal. Something still kept you, America, out of the war. Tonight was finally ideal conditions. Tonight, something happened that told you 'now. Definitely now.' Tonight was one of those times for Maya and I where it wasn't ideal. I don't know if a right time will ever actually show itself, but if I see it, then I'll pick my moment. We all had our objectives we set tonight. I'll just leave it at this...we all achieved what we set out to." He answered, putting a hand on the Lucas' shoulder before turning to leave. "Have a good night cowboy. Tomorrow is a new day. Whole new adventure to have."

 _The princess and the cowboy...ridin' off into the sunset, where maybe they'll find happily ever after._

The second to last ride of the night was spent in silence as Maya just rested her head on Remy's shoulder and her hand in his. When they pulled up to the apartment, he rubbed her shoulder with his free hand, proceeding to open the door and help her out. They walked slowly to the door of the apartment, Maya feeling the cold bite of the frosty metal handle in one palm and sudden lack of pressure and warmth in her other. Remy had let go unexpectedly. He stood completely still behind her, looking straight ahead as she turned back to him.

"What's wrong there Bayou? You look like you just saw a monster gato-" her speech was halted in the most unexpected way as she felt lips pressed close to her's. They were soft and warm, like a fleece throw fresh out of the dryer. They were sweet, like cranberries from the punch he had at the dance yet crisp from the peppermint gum he had been chewing on the ride over. To Maya Hart, she and Remy's first kiss tasted like winter, but felt like summer. Heat radiated down her entire being, then back up...yet she was frozen in place. She saw a pair of golden orbs before her lids fluttered shut, and smelt the lingering hints of pine from his cologne.

She didn't move for a minute, everything sinking in. Before the moment could escape, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her own lips firmly against his, using her leverage to pull herself closer, press herself firmer, savor everything longer, not wanting to give the misconception that she didn't want this. On the contrary, In that moment it was as if she understood what the universe being born must have been like. Everything in the cosmos, the very whole of existence exploding from a pinhead...that was what this kiss felt like. Her thoughts from that morning came back to her. _This isn't anything...this is everything. This wasn't just a dance. Damn it...stuffs about to change isn't it? Damn it damn it damn it..._

Remy couldn't explain what made him choose to kiss her. It was the smallest of things, a fraction of a second, a swish of her hair or a click of her heels or the way he saw her hand grasp the handle...but something in it all made the voice in his head say ' _moment picked. And...now.'_ As he heard her usual ribbing comments about bayou and gators begin, it simply intensified.

 _Oh yeah, now. Definitely now._

In the blink of an eye, he bridged the gap between them, his lips pressing firmly against her's. He felt the heat of her breath just before, like a summer breeze warming the flesh. He tasted the mixture of the cranberry punch and her apple lip balm, he smelt the sweet aroma of her honeysuckle body spray she had put on just before getting in the limo for the ride home, he heard the gasp as she exhaled, and in the moments before his lids shut and gave in to his other senses he saw her baby blues go from shock, to confusion, to excitement, then flutter shut themselves.

He felt her pull him closer. He felt her fingers on the back of his neck and he couldn't help but think of how his most common habit in nervousness was to rub exactly where her palm rested in that moment. Just then, amidst the silence and the sweetness, the seeming revery of it all, it was as if everything was nothing. The moon was a spotlight, the stars audience members, and the ten feet they occupied in front of the door was the grandest stage of them all. This was the chorus of the song that had been playing all night...and the words finally made sense. He knew what he wanted to say, what in a way he felt he very much needed to say...but he did not want this moment to end. He was afraid to break the silence, to relinquish the sweetness. He did not wish to leave the revery...but despite all wishes they did.

When air became a necessity, the two broke the sweet embrace. The moment was fleeting...and then it was gone. For a beat, there was silence. Another beat, and the silence grew. Golden eyes opened to meet baby blue. When a third came, it was Maya who broke the muted wonder

"Remy...that was…" she stopped as the words escaped her. _Say something...anything! Amazing? Lovely? Earth shaking? Just say something!_ She fought in her mind. Just as she began to utter something, she heard his voice. It was soft, in that low tone between normal speaking and hushed whispers.

"Maya...just now...all the songs finally made sense." He said, kissing her forehead for a second. "Good night, mon cherí." he said as he ran down the stairs and into the limo.

Her eyes were wide at both his statement and sudden departure. At her feet, Maya saw a piece of soft, red fabric. His pocket square. "Remy wait! You forgot…" she tried to yell after him, giving up as she heard the the car pull away and down the street. With a sigh she picked up it up, feeling a surprising amount of weight for a glorified handkerchief. Wrapped up in the crimson cloth was a small, beaded necklace with a guitar pick attached to it. His necklace, the same one he wore the day they met.

"You didn't _**forget**_ anything...did you Music Man?" she questioned aloud as she put the satin square into her clutch and wore the necklace, unlocking the door and sliding into the apartment.

At the Smackle household, Mr. Smackle looked at his daughter's beaming expression and asked how her evening was, apologizing for not being there when they left.

In the Matthews' apartment, Cory and Topanga hugged Riley as she walked in and asked her if she had a good time.

When Maya walked into the apartment, Katy and Shawn were waiting on the couch watching an episode of _Law and Order_. They both smiled at her as she slid in and asked how everything had been that night.

Isadora nodded before speaking as if to affirm her own words. "It was...exceptional."

Riley kissed them both on the cheek and replied. "Magical."

Maya looked between the two of them and for a moment, just a wrinkle in time, she saw herself and Remy. She smiled as she ran her thumb over the locket she was given on her fourteenth birthday, and the pick she had just acquired a minute earlier. She could still taste the cranberry mint combination on her lips. "Unforgettable." was all she said as she flopped between them on the couch.

 **End of Ch.6 Author's Note:** **Holy cow that was a long one. There is a reason to it though. For one, it was a huge chapter of development that engaged every single lead character except for the adults. The other reason, sadly, is that I will be taking an extended hiatus from this fic (roughly one month) as I begin to work on the formative chapters of a steampunk novel. Ch. 7 will be out by roughly mid December, with Ch. 8 to follow closely after. To give you all a glimmer of hope, I have concepts of this story fleshed out to Ch. 10. For your loyalty, I'll give you the titles of Chapters 7, Girl Meets Holidays, 8 Girl Meets Open Mic, and 9 Girl Meets This Feeling. See ya'll in December!**


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Meets Christmas

**Chapter 7: Girl Meets Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. The reviews of chapter 6 and the story over all were greatly appreciated! This chapter is a little bit of filler. It will progress certain storylines, but not by much.**

The snow that had been threatening to fall for weeks had finally coated the Big Apple in a layer of ivory powder, and it hadn't stopped for nearly four days. The parks had become a marshmallow world, children rolling up snowmen or fanning out angels in the frosty powder and icicles hanging from the leafless branches of the various trees. It was a unique year for New York.

It had been one week. Seven days had passed since the winter formal and all the changes that it brought about. Cory and Topanga now knew of their daughter's relationship and had a chat with Lucas about everything. The Minkus clan had the Smackles over for a dinner to celebrate the newest development in their children's lives. Katy and Shawn both were ecstatic for Maya...though she wasn't quite sure what her and Remy were. They hadn't made anything official like everyone else, but she did wear his pick necklace every day since, only removing it to shower.

The group hadn't all been together since the dance, though the girls had gone on a Christmas shopping date to find gifts for everyone. Remy and the boys had made their own trek to the mall, picking one another's brains about what everyone would like. That, however, was three days earlier...and now Christmas Eve was upon them.

In the live in wing of the hospital, Remy stood face to face with his mother's primary doctor and sighed. "So there's no way she could go anywhere for Christmas doc? That's what you're telling me behind all the tests and medical jargon, right?" he questioned as he looked into Dr. Singh's eyes.

"Regrettably...yes. I would not be comfortable with her being away from the machines and medication for any length of time. I am so sorry Remigius." the older man said, placing a comforting yet forlorn hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...not as sorry as I am." with a shrug of his shoulder he turned away and retreated to his room. At least, the room that he had been assigned. The longer you stay somewhere, you tend to grow into it. You started to truly feel like it is a home. You grow to embrace it...but not here. Not this roo. Not Remy. The longer he looked around the four blank walls, the more he grew disengaged from it. This was not his home. He resented it.

His hands were clenched into fists, knuckles white with tension and rage that grew the longer he looked at the near emptiness of the room. Back in Shreveport port, there would have been lights hanging from his ceiling, painting the floor in technicolor. A small tree in the corner would be frosted and covered in ornaments. His closet would be shut tight, hiding the gifts he had spent all the money he made busking to buy for his mother. He couldn't even imagine this...cell...looking like that. His rage threatened to boil over, until his eyes fell to his nightstand.

The black and white picture of he and his mother caught his eye, and he took a deep breath. He remembered that old guitar that he was clutching to his chest in the photo. He remembered how that first song book his momma gave him was of old holiday classics. He must've played those songs so many times the strings on that old guitar wore thin...but she smiled every time she heard them.

He looked around the room once more, his eyes resting on the one constant of these past months...his guitar. From behind he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet running up the hall and he turned to look. He saw a young boy running toward the elevator and recognized him as little James Horace. He thought about James and the other little ones who were here with their parents too, and it started a snowball rolling in his mind that turned into an avalanche. He leaned out the door and hollered for Doctor Singh. The physician walked over to his door with a quizzical look about his face.

"Get anyone who can and wants to enjoy Christmas Eve out to floor five. Patients and family members alike. I know I have no authority, and you can choose not to listen if you want, but if these people are gonna be stranded here during the 'most wonderful time of the year', then I'm gonna do everything I can to make it a little bit brighter for them. My mother included. If you'll let me." he said, walking over to his guitar and strapping it over his shoulder. "With a little help, some holiday magic, and approval, we're gonna still have a rockin' Christmas Eve."

A short while and one very impassioned speech later, Remy had a plan in motion and was working on making sure the cold halls of the hospital would be filled with warmth and love that evening. Nurses and staffers alike jumped to his aide in his heartfelt mission.

In the midst of decorating, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his buzzing phone. A text, from Riley, scrolled across his screen. "Hey! Are you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" he read and felt a pang of sorrow hit him in the heart

"Can't. Doc says mom can't leave the hospital. Sorry." he replied, shoving the phone back into his jeans.

At the Matthews household, Riley read the text and frowned. "That sucks!" she exclaimed, not realizing that her father was standing in her doorway.

"What?" Cory questioned as he approached her, putting his arm around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"Oh, hey Daddy. It's nothing, just...Remy can't make the party tonight. The doctor says his Mom can't leave the hospital." she sighed as she hung her head in defeat. "I wanted everyone to be able to be together tonight. Tomorrow is a big family holiday, but tonight we were all supposed to be together."

Cory nodded with a frown. "I know sweetheart. I'm sorry he's going to miss the party."

"Well, is he though?" Came an all too familiar voice as Eric Matthews stood where his younger brother did just moments ago. The senator from New York clapped his hands together as he spoke and pulled his niece and brother into a wide armed embrace. "If he can't come to the party, then maybe the partaaaay has gotta go to him! We'll make this right, my nieche." the loveable goofball smiled at his own brilliance.

"Now, who is he?" Eric questioned. "Scarecrow, Robot, and Marinara are all out in the living room, so who are we missing? You're not allowed to have new friends! He didn't fill out the paperwork." With a stomp of his foot and a faux disgruntled sigh Eric turned back toward the door frame.

"His name is Remy and he's been my friend for a while now Uncle Eric." Riley answered, pulling on her coat as she spoke. "But...can we Daddy? Can we take the party to him?"

"Well, we'll have to talk to your mother, and your grandparents, then of course there's Shawn and Katy, the Minkuses, Josh…" Cory started rattling off as they walked toward the living room.

"Talk to us about what?" Came a nearly stereophonic response from everyone standing in the Matthews' living room.

"What's going on honey?" Maya said, walking up to her best friend, linking arms.

"Well peaches...Remy's Mom can't leave the hospital, so he's going to have to miss the party...unless" she said, pausing as her uncle Eric stepped forward with an enormous, dorky smile.

"Unless we deliver a Christmas Eve miracle!" he declared proudly as he ushered toward the door. "This party is going mobile! We have to go see...what's his name again?"

"REMY!" all of the teens shouted at the eccentric politician.

"That guy!" he replied with equal intensity, continuing to usher everyone out...until he noticed no one was moving. "Uh...what's that hold up here people? Ya know, new friend, stranded on big gathering night, this is textbook christmas story miracle stuff here!"

"Eric, while I think we all can appreciate the sentiment behind the idea...it's snowing pretty bad out there." Alan brought up the logical point.

"Mr. Matthews, and I mean this with all do respect, but we can find a way I'm sure." Shawn said to the older gentleman. "We all get to spend this great night with our friends and family...but across town there is a good kid who is spending Christmas Eve in a hospital room listening to beeps and hisses of medical equipment instead of carols and laughter of his friends. That's just not right."

"It's kind of heart breaking actually." Katy chimed in as she put on her coat.

"It's demoralizing." Stuart added.

"They're right Alan...time for some good will to man." Amy said, patting her husband on the shoulder. The teens were uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire exchange, admiring all of the adults banding together.

"Yeah Dad, a little snow can't freeze out the warmth in our hearts for our fellow man. A 'blizzard' can't be why we let a good kid be miserable." Cory said as he looked out the window at the falling flurry. "It doesn't stop Santa or the post office, so it ain't stoppin' us!"

"Alright alright. You're right. I'm wrong. But we do have to pack some things up, so let's get started." Alan said, accepting defeat with a chuckle. He was truly proud of both of his older boys for being so determined, not to mention Shawn who he had seen grow from a lost boy into a fine man.

With a renewed sense of determination, the entire group made their way through the cold and snow to the hospital across town. The look of the nurses as they filed in was a beautiful mixture of confusion and joy as Cory said they were there to see Maribeth and Remigius Bellamy.

"You really shouldn't have come." Came the familiar voice of the southern musician. "Not fair to everyone else, us all having some kind of party while they wallow through another holiday spent in the hospital." He said as he stood at the edge of the reception desk on the first floor. "But I know you lot too well. You're not goin' nowhere as long as you know I'm here." He said as he went and pushed the elevator button, filing everyone in.

The usual number of floors seemed off as Remy pressed the number five. When the doors opened for the groups, what lay before them was a wide open space. Various patients and family members were seated about, talking amongst themselves while kids scrambled about with various toys. At the far end of the room was Maribeth. She sat in an electronic wheelchair next to the fireplace, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands.

"This floor is usually used for conferences...but if you all know me as well as I know you, then you knew I couldn't let kids and parents wallow away on Christmas Eve. Tonight I fought tooth and nail to get them to open it up for everyone to get together with their families. The sentiment has always been that home is where the heart is...but being stuck in a place like this during the holidays almost breaks your heart." Remy said as he walked ahead of everyone, leading them to the center of the large conference room that had been transformed into a hearth. Some of the patients were in mobile beds, iv stands next to them and dripping slowly, while others sat in wheelchairs or stood with canes and walkers.

Wood burned and crackled in the large fireplace set into the interior wall, radiating a festive warmth into the room. Kids, some younger than Auggie, laughed and scuttled around the room or sat with pokers near the flame to roast marshmallows.

"Wait...you organized this in less than a day?" Cory said as he looked around the room, eyes widening to take it all in. In the corner stood a large, lively green pine tree decorated to the nines with glowing lights and ornaments, the base covered in a crimson tree skirt accented by a white hem. The windows were lined with lights that only made the frost caused by the weather outside seem more beautiful than ever. A table with crockpots of hot cocoa and cider, various cookies and cakes, and other finger foods sat on the wall opposite the fireplace.

"Well, I had some help…" Remy said, ushering toward some of the hospital staff that bustled around the room as well. "The RAs, CNAs, and other staff helped with the food and drinks. The tree was already here, we just added a few more ornaments." he said, walking to his mother's side and putting a hand on her shoulder. "And this bunch brought the holiday spirit."

"Wow...all your friends showed up son. That's wonderful. First we gather in this gorgeous room, and the tree glows so softly, the kids are all playing and laughing, and now these new and important people in your life show up...it's almost like-" she spoke softly and found herself cut off by Eric reaching forward and shaking her hand.

"A Christmas miracle! Hi, I'm Eric Matthews." he smiled as he vigorously shook her hand.

"Wait...the senator?!" Maribeth said in shocked disbelief. Her son knew the senator? The senator was related to his teacher?!

"That's what the tag on my undapants says!" He declared proudly, hands on his hips.

"Wh...ho...ya know what? I dontwannaknow." Cory said of his brother's declaration. "Forgive my brother Maribeth, he is a lovable oaf. We just thought, since you were here and Remy should be with you for the holidays, we would bring the festivities to him." Cory interjected, gently taking Maribeth's hand after nudging his big brother out of the way. "These are my parents, Alan and Amy," he ushered toward them as they waved. "my younger brother Josh," he pointed to the young man that stood back a ways and gave a smile and nod. "and my best friend Shawn and Maya's mother Katy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Remy has told me about you. Thank you all for coming here. I'm sure he'll put up some bravado act about how you shouldn't have, but I know it means the world to him." Maribeth said as he lightly shoved her son's shoulder.

Remy excused himself from the group as he walked around the room and smiled at the young boys and girls that seemed to just radiate with the joy of the holidays. He wished that he could bring himself to have that same feeling, that overabundance of joy...but this place still felt off. As happy as everyone else was, and even with his friends here now, it didn't feel like home. It didn't sing to him like Shreveport did when he was young. As he sighed at the lack of holiday cheer in his heart, he felt a small tug at his pant leg and looked down. A young boy, no older than five, looked up at him. The same young boy he saw running down the hall who made him think of this gathering to begin with. Little James Horace, the son of a patient that was roomed just down the hall from Maribeth.

" 'scuse me Misser Remy, but do you think Santa will know we're here? I writted him a letter, but I don't know if he'll know I'm here with Momma…" he said, looking at the ground and twisting his foot about in a grinding motion.

"Jimmy, I promise you that Santa will know exactly where to gi. But, just to be sure that he gets the right stuff here, what did you ask him for?" Remy asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the little boy.

"I just want a guitar so I can learn to play like you do, Misser Remy. My Momma loves when she hears you down the hall." He said softly, bashfulness lacing his words. He smiled at the ground as he spoke until he felt Remy's hand on his chin. He looked at the older boy who smiled wide at him now.

"Funny thing about Santa, he always knows just what to get you when you need it most." Remy answered, standing up and rustling Jimmy's hair. He gave the room another once over and smiled again. It wasn't home...but it was warm, and there was laughter, and the sweet smell of cider...and there was her.

His gaze fell upon Maya Hart as he looked about, her golden locks glowing against the lighting coming off of the crackling logs in the fireplace. She stood with her mother and Shawn while everyone talked about things with Maribeth. He cracked a small smile, but frowned when he saw Jimmy walk away out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't the act of leaving that made him frown but what he saw the boy walk over to; his mother stood with a cane by the tree, but his father was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be here...right Momma?" the little boy said as he looked at her.

"He's certainly trying honey…" she answered half-heartedly. The last she had heard from her husband was that his car was stalling in the garage of his law firm, nearly thirty miles from the hospital.

"He'll be here. I know he will." Remy said, putting a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. He leaned in and the two whispered about the situation. With a couple nods and 'mmhms' Remy patted her on the back softly. "He'll be here."

He had a renewed purpose for this party, and he knew exactly who could help him with his, at least he hoped so.

With a determined stride, the musician made his way back over to the group that was in a semi circle around his mother. The joy and wonder that radiated off of everyone was palpable, but Remy couldn't let himself get caught up in it. _No time for pleasantries_ he told himself. He smiled at his mother and turned around the group, his eyes resting on Farkle, and then shooting slightly upward to Stuart Minkus. "Mr. Minkus, I'm sorry to interrupt the festivities, but can I speak with you privately for just a minute?" He said, stepping out into the hallway as he waited for the businessman to follow.

"What's on your mind, Remigius?" Minkus said, standing a few feet from the musician, both occupying space in the doorframe. Remy's eyes were turned in, looking toward the tree.

"You see the little boy playing with a couple cars near the tree? That's James Horace. Jimmy if you're friends. His Mom is being treated for a hole in her heart that went undiagnosed for just a bit too long. His father is a civil defense attorney working downtown at the law firm of Gamble and Folley. He was trying to get here, to be here with his wife and son at the holidays...but his car completely stalled out. He called for assistance, but due to the icy conditions and other accidents they can't get there for several hours. You run Minkus International." He said, turning his eyes to look at him with a glimmer of hope and mischief shining through them.

"Yes. And...I own a helicopter." Stuart said, reaching his arm out to hold onto Remy's shoulder. "And James wants his father here for the holidays. Let's make another Christmas wish come true then." A smile stretched across both of their faces as Stuart reached for his cell phone and began dialing. "You know, I can see now more than ever what Farkle sees in you. Why he says you're like the brother he never had. You're a good kid, Remigius. You're growing up to be a great man."

"Thank you, Mr. Minkus. That...it means a whole lot." Remy's eyes lit up as he heard Stuart begin talking to who he assumed was the pilot for his helicopter. _Now for the harder part._ He thought to himself as Jimmy's worry of Santa not showing up ran through his mind. He just had to make him believe that it was possible...but how could he pull of this scheme? He lacked key components such as time, costumes, gifts, and an entrance and exit strategy.

As the young musician stood with his hands behind his head, pacing and plotting, he was stopped by a gingerly touch upon his back. The contact shaking him from his thoughts, he turned back to see Topanga and Amy Matthews looking at him with caring, concerned eyes.

Topanga was the first to speak, sweetness lacing her words. "Remy...anything you want to talk about? Everyone is here, having fun and laughing, telling stories and jokes, Cory just lost an entire marshmallow in the fireplace while trying to make a s'more...for Shawn. Everyone is having a great night at something that couldn't have happened with you, but you seem so distracted."

"Is it something we can help with? I know this time of year must be difficult." Amy added, a gentleness and understanding to her tone. Remy glanced between them, the group and his mother, and Jimmy. The little boy had moved, looking out the large window that overlooked the cityscape.

"Not unless you have a way to get a really believable Santa here…" He half heartedly said, a small smirk curling the corner of his lips. He shook his head softly. "I'm fine, really. Just trying to make this cold medical building feel like a home. No kid should feel like Christmas isn't happening because he's not at home with his chimney and tree. He shouldn't worry about if Santa is going to forget about him." He pointed toward where Jimmy stood.

"O...oh...I see." Topanga said, put a consoling arm over the young man's shoulders.

"Well now, wait a minute. I think Alan still has the Santa outfit he wore for the elementary school assembly in the trunk of the car." Amy said softly as she walked over to her husband began to whisper to him. With a smile and a nod toward Remy the two walked toward the elevator.

"Wow. Where there's a will there's a way I guess." Remy mumbled, his eyes wide at the unexpected turn of events.

"Son...why not play us some music? While the conversations have been wonderful, it just doesn't feel like Christmas for me until you've played." Maribeth called from her chair.

"For you, anyting Momma." he said, walking down the hall and returning with his guitar slung over his shoulder. With a couple strums of the strings, he felt at peace, and he began to sing.

"All through the year we waited. Waited through spring and fall, to hear silver bells ringing and wintertime bringing the happiest season of all." He belted out as he walked into the bustling party room. The Christmas Song in the style of Sammy Davis Jr was a song his father loved when he was growing up, and he always kicked off the holiday festivities with it. Back in Shreveport, he would perform a whole set, usually for a charity event.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos. Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe will help to make the season bright. Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow will find it hard to sleep tonight." He ruffled Jimmy's hair as he sang, walking around the room with a smile on his face. _It may not be home...but it sure is somethin'._

"They know that Santa's on his way. He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, and every mother's child is gonna spy to see if reindeer really know how to fly." He made his way back to his group, still looking to see if Amy and Alan were on their way back in full Santa garb. He smiled as he nudged up to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"And so I'm offering this simple phrase to kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said many times many ways Merry Christmas to you." he finished the song with a grand gesture to everyone in the room.

"Ho ho ho! I would've expected Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, but that was pretty spectacular!" bellowed an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. Standing there, as real as you or me, was a jolly old man in a suit of crimson. His beard was as white as new fallen snow, and his eyes twinkled with wonder and whimsy. Small patches of soot covered the red robes, and a large sack was slung over his shoulder. He was the perfect image of Father Christmas. When he laughed, his belly jiggled and shook like a jello mold.

"Santa!" exclaimed every little boy and girl in the room as they ran toward the holiday figure. Jimmy was frozen in place until he felt Remy's hand on his head.

"I told you he wouldn't forget...didn't I?"

"U...uhuh…" Jimmy barely stammered out as he finally ran toward Saint Nick. He wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could. "Oh Santa, I thought you wouldn't know where I was since it's not home. Our stockings aren't hung by the chimney 'cause we doesn't have one. The only tree we have is that one over there. But Misser Remy said you'd come. He knowed. He always knows." Jimmy rambled out, his words mushing together at some points, but the sentiment holding strong.

"Oh James, I never forget you kids. You know, I check my list twice. But, something tells me that what you asked for in your letter isn't what you want anymore this year...what's wrong?" The jolly old elf said, kneeling down to look at the young man and boop the other children's noses or ruffle their locks.

"Well...my daddy still isn't here…" Jimmy said with a small frown. "It doesn't feel right without him here to laugh and hug mommy and say Merry Christmas."

"I see...well, you keep your chin up Jimmy. I think you'll be surprised by the powers of Christmas magic." Santa said, walking to the tree and emptying out part of the sack of presents under the tree. "And you, Remigius Bartholomew Bellamy. You...were at the top of my nice list this year, but I did not get any letter from you."

"Oh. Well, Santa, the only gifts I want...are right here." Remy said, putting his arms out over his mother on his right and Maya on his left and gesturing to the whole group. "Friends, family, warmth, food, and love. That's what Christmas means to me...and I'm here with my Momma. That's the greatest gift of all." he said with a smile toward Papa Noel.

"Ho ho ho...that's just what I expected you to say. Merry Christmas Remy. And Merry Christmas to all!" he said as he backed out the door, walking down the hall quickly.

"Wow...your dad did a great job Mr. Matthews. How did he know my middle name was Bartholomew?" Remy whispered softly.

"Um...I don't know. I want to know how he changed out of that so quickly." Cory replied, pointing toward the doorway where his father and mother stood, sorrowful looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry Remy, I turned that trunk inside out and couldn't find my suit anywhere. I know how much you wanted to show that little boy Santa." Alan whispered once they rejoined the group.

"Wait...if that wasn't you...who wa...how...huh?" Remy stumbled through his thoughts as he bolted down the hall. By the time he turned the corner, there was no sign of the holiday herald. "It couldn't have been…" He thought aloud. The ringing of jingle bells rang throughout the floor and he heard in the distance one final "ho ho ho".

"Mommy, Santa said not to give up. He said Christmas magic can bring Daddy here!" Jimmy said as he hugged her tight and looked out the window.

As Remy was walking passed the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Mr. Minkus and Mr. Horace. As the attorney exited the elevator, he pulled the musician into a tight embrace. "Remy...thank you so much. If you hadn't spoken to Stuart here, I'd be spending Christmas Eve in my office. And thank you again Stuart. You went well out of your way to make my little boy's Christmas wish come true. You got me home for the holiday."

 _Home...Mr. Horace was able to call this place home. Because the people he cares about are here. His son and his wife...his whole heart is here. Maybe that is what it really boils down to, huh? Home isn't the walls and roof, the hearth and chimney...home truly is where the heart is._ Remy thought to himself as he held his guitar close to him. He stopped Mr. Horace before he walked into the room with everyone. "Please, Mr. Horace, let me play you in." he strummed a few notes before smiling and making an innocent inquiry. "Do you sing?"

"Why, as a matter of fact I do, Remy. What were you thinking?" He answered as he gave the young man a quizzical look.

"Well..." Remy leaned in and whispered, receiving a chuckle and a nod from the attorney.

With a gentle guitar melody playing, Remy walked back into the room to silence from the audience...and then a gasp could be heard as Mr. Horace began to sing and stroll through the door.

" I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love even more than I usually do, and although I know it's a long way back...I promise you." He sweetly crooned, smiling as Jimmy screamed "Daddy!" and jumped into his waiting arms.

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can plan on 't you please have snow...and mistletoe...and presents by the tree?" He softly sang as he slow danced with his teary-eyed wife and beaming little boy, pointing to Remy to finish out the little number.

The musician happily obliged, looking at the smiling faces that surrounded him. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews gave one another eskimo kisses, Cory and Topanga held hands beside the tree, Eric poked at the logs in the fireplace as Auggie made another s'more, and Katy and Shawn swayed softly, his arms around her waist and her head nestled gently in his chest. His friends all laughed and carried on, Lucas and Riley holding hands as Farkle and Smackle took the same pose as Katy and Shawn. Maya and Josh seemed deep in a conversation a few feet away...and then Remy saw his mother. In the past 5 months, he hadn't seen a smile like the one she wore in that moment. It only grew bigger and brighter as he made his way over to her.

"Christmas Eve will find me...where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas...if only in my dreams. Iiiiiii will be hoo-ooo-oome for Christmaaa-aaaaas...if ooooo-oooo-only iiiiiii-iiin myyyyy...dreams." he hugged his momma tight as he finished singing, whispering softly to her as he spoke. "I've gotta take care of one last thing...but that smile was the best gift I could ask for. Merry Christmas Momma…" his words were soft and loving as he turned toward Jimmy and his parents. He slowly took the strap off his shoulder and held the beautiful, polished wood guitar by the neck.

"You were right Misser. Remy! He's here...my Daddy's here…"Jimmy said, sniffling as he held back tears.

"I see that...and you get the one thing you really wanted." he said with a smile, pushing the instrument toward the little boy. "Merry Christmas, James. I expect lots of great music from you, ya? Maybe I'll even be able to teach you some."

"Oh my. Remy, you don't have to do that. That's your greatest treasure…" Mrs. Horace said as she saw him hand over the wooden relic to her son.

"A treasure only has value if it's worth can be shared with others. Jimmy has a passion to make others smile. He wanted a guitar because he knows that every time you hear me play down the hall, you light up a little bit. He wants to do that for you. Believe me...it's my honor to give him the opportunity." Remy answered, patting the young man on the head.

"But...what'll you play then Misser Remy?" Jimmy said, hugging the guitar close.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll make due." came a voice from behind the small group. Standing there, a guitar shaped gift wrapping in hand, was Cory Matthews. Behind him was the group of teenagers, Topanga, Katy, Shawn, and Maribeth in her chair. Following shortly after were Alan, Auggie, Eric, and Amy."Your mother told me that you were always a fan of mahogany builds...so Shawn here went hunting in his travels." Cory announced.

"I'm sure you know this already, but they are quite popular. They are sought after for a variety of reasons." Topanga added.

"For example, the classics such as the Gibson Les Paul Jr., Les Paul Special, and SG were made of solid mahogany." Farkle chimed in as he stepped forward.

"The wood is fairly dense and yields a wide range of guitar-body weights." Smackle said, joining her boyfriend.

"Its characteristic tone is warm and somewhat soft." Riley beamed.

"But well balanced with good grind and bite." Lucas's accent cut in as he tipped his imaginary hat to his wouldbe brother.

"There is usually good depth to the sound, with full but not especially tight lows…" Katy said with a smile.

"And appealing if unpronounced highs." Shawn said, grabbing the guitar handing it to the last person to speak.

"So basically...it's you, if you were a guitar. Merry Christmas, Music Man." Maya sweetly mused as she handed the musician his new instrument.

As the paper was gentle ripped away, he gasped. The body was deep and dark, the metallic strings gentle catching the light of the fireplace. In his hands, to a normal person, Remy held a vintage Gibson LG-0. To the young man in question, however, it was so much more. The only people who ever bought him guitars were his father and his mother. The only people who fueled his passion for music were his parents...until now. These people that stood before him did what only his family had done before. This...this was home.

"I...you...I can't acc-" He was cut short by everyone in unison.

"Merry Christmas, Remy." The love echoed through the room. His heart filled to overflowing,Remy felt a small tug at his pant leg once more. There stood Jimmy.

"Can you automagraph my guitar Misser Remy? I wanna have it for when you're famous. Do ya think ya can play one more song before everybody gots ta go?" The little boy said as he held up a sharpie with a smile.

A small tear rolled down the teenager's cheek as he leaned down and signed. "Ya know...I think I can buddy. I think I can." he chuckled as he strummed the new guitar, tuning it slowly and gently to exactly where he needed it.

"There's no place like home for the holidays, 'Cause no matter how far away you roam, when you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, for the holidays you can't beat home...sweet... hooooome." he softly and slowly sang as he stood up from kneeling at Jimmy's level. A smile spread from ear to ear as the musician looked around the group. His group. His family. The ones that made a place home. Whether it was this hospital, or Topanga's, or Thomas Jefferson High School, or even a subway car...if they were there then it was home.

"I met a man who lives in Tennessee and he was heading for, Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie! From Pennsylvania folks are travellin' down the Dixie sunny shore. From Atlantic to Pacific," He pointed to Shawn.

"Gee the traffic is terrific!" Hunter chimed in with a chuckle.

"Oh! There's no place like home for the holidays 'Cause no matter how far away you roam." Cory picked up before pointing to Eric and Auggie who "sang" in unison. 

"If you wanna be happy in a million ways, for the holidays you can't beat home sweet home!" The duo warbled and wailed out before Topanga, Katy, Riley, and Amy all jumped in front of them.

"Take a bus!" Topanga sang as she did a small kick-ball-chain

"Take a train!" Katy followed suit

"Go and hop an aeroplane!" Riley laughed her part out as she did a pirouette.  
"Put the wife an' kiddies in the family car!" Amy said while shaking a finger at Alan jokingly.  
"For the pleasure that you bring when you make that doorbell ring, no trip could be too far!" Josh sang as he put both of his parents into side hugs.

"I met a man who lives in Tennessee, he was headin' for, Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie!" Remy took the song back for a moment, only for Jimmy to jump in front of him

"Some homemade punkin pie!" the little boy half screamed and half sang, with the teen behind him busting a gut in laughter, almost losing the composure to strum the guitar.  
"From Pennsylvania folks are travellin' down the Dixie sunny shore." Farkle sang, keeping the performance going before elbowing Lucas to sing the next line.

"From Atlantic to Pacific, gee the traffic is terrific!" the cowboy warbled out before having his voice swallowed up by the entire room, children and all, singing the last verse.

"Oh! There's no place like home for the holidays,  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam, If you wanna be happy in a million ways, for the holidays you can't beat home sweet home!" the room exploded in a roar of jovial voices ringing in the holiday cheer. Maribeth pulled her son into a tight embrace as the roar slowed and quieted, whispering softly to him

'Your daddy would be so proud of what you did here tonight, boy. You gave all these lost and sad souls a light to follow to the place in their hearts that they call home, at least for the holidays. You're the real Santa here. The spirit of the season. Merry Christmas son." she said, a gentle kiss on his cheek and her hand on his heart.

 **End of Ch.7 Author's Note:** **And so he exclaimed as he wrote out of sight, merry Christmas to all, and to all a good a good night. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed the Christmas chapter. Chapter 8 deals with a New Year's open mic night and should be fun. I'm hoping to have it out by New Year's Eve, so we shall see. Beyond that, sorry for the delay. Lots of life stuff gettin' in the way. Thanks for sticking by me.**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets Open Mic

**Chapter 8: Girl Meets Open Mic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this, and I want to apologize to all of you. A lot of personal things in life, school being a main thing but others as well, got in the way of my writing. What will be culminating in this chapter has already happened on the show, but I think I've given it a unique twist that I hope you all enjoy.**

The days following Christmas were nothing to write home about as the powder had gone back to gentle, sporadic flurries and the group had all spent time with their respective families. Remy had started to teach Jimmy a few simple songs on his old guitar while getting a feel for the new mahogany beauty he had proudly named Lucinda.

Maya had began painting various projects with the new Winsor-Newton brushes Remy had bought her, spending countless hours in the small corner of her room she had turned into a makeshift studio. Riley enjoyed the time she got to spend with her extended family as it distracted her from the fact Lucas had left for Texas until New Year's Eve. Farkle and Smackle spent their times doing various experiments with the new chemistry equipment they bought one another. Great minds think alike, after all.

For all intents and purposes, everyone was locked in their own orbits and content with what was going on...everyone except for Topanga Matthews. The lawyer turned café owner found herself looking for something to draw in folks in the post holiday slump, the Christmas party was still fresh in her mind. The way the music seemed to bring the entire room together stuck out to her, but she couldn't place what it was it made her think of.

"I wonder if we stayed open later...wait a minute! Open...music...open mic!" She exclaimed, thinking out loud. "That's it! We'll have an open mic night on New Year's Eve and be open all night. If it goes well, maybe we can even make it a weekly thing" Topanga clapped her hands and looked around, realizing she was proclaiming this wonderful plan to...absolutely no one. Not even Auggie was near to hear about it.

After moving to her daughter's room and discussing her genius plan, Topanga set out to get the word out. She only had three days to prepare and would need every second to make it perfect. Riley was quite excited by her mother's idea, mostly because she was equally fascinated by how Remy singing always brought people together. A room of seemingly complete strangers would band together to join in on a chorus or harmonize on a verse. She reached for her phone and texted her friends to meet at her house because she had news.

An hour or so had passed and everyone had convened in the Matthews living room, Lucas even able to join them via Skype. On nearly all accounts, the idea of open mic night went over beautifully...all but one.

"No. No no no no no. Nope. Absolutely not." The southern musician repeated as he waved his hands back and forth when they suggested that he perform at it. "I don't do open mic nights. Nope. Thanks but no thanks. Gonna pass." He answered with a shake of his head.

"But...why?!" The group asked in utterly shocked unison.

"Remy, you're the biggest performer in our entire school! For a while I was half convinced you were part jukebox. You...you're not going to...why?" Riley asked, holding the young man by the shoulders. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhy!?" She questioned again, shaking him almost violently.

"Because-" He sighed, slowly pulling away from the young woman, "I perform from the heart, when it suits me, for audiences that will appreciate it. I'm not into open mics or talent shows or anything like that…no preformed audiences for me, no preexisting pressure, no thanks." He said with another sigh. _Please let that be a sound enough reason…_ He thought, not wanting to really explain himself.

"O...oh. I see." She said, frowning slowly. "Well...it is open mic, so it's always open if you change your mind, I guess." She shrugged and turned toward everyone else.

"Yeah, if you decide to then we'll all support you. Or not. Whatever you choose." Farkle said, smiling at his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Ye-we-sup-you-Re-" Lucas's Skype call crackled out with it's poor connection.

Remy nodded softly, his eyes drifting toward where Maya sat, but then toward the door. "I uh...I'm gonna go guys. Thanks for the invite, and I hope it goes well. I'll try and be there at least, for support." He said, moving quickly toward the door and down the hall.

He took the exceptionally long walk back to the hospital, not even bothering with the subway. The rhythm of his feet hitting the pavement kept his mind from wandering, at least for a bit. He tried not to dwell on the true reason as to why he didn't want to go to the open mic night. Tried...and failed. As his feet carried him 'home', his mind hopped into a proverbial time machine.

 _4 years earlier_

His hair was longer, tied in a ponytail, and his breath was short, his palms sweaty as he sat on the stool beneath the stage lights. His middle school talent show had arrived and his 'girlfriend' at the time had convinced him it would be a good idea to sing.

"H...hi...hello. I'm...I'm Remigius...Remy. Remy! Remy Bellamy...and I'm...uh...I'm gonna be singing for you t-t-t-today." He squeaked into the microphone that stood before him. As his eyes adjusted to the lights, he could see the crowd. Though it was small to most, his anxiety made it seem enormous. His eyes scanned the groups of his peers, a bubbling fear welling up within him...until they rested on her. Loralie Lanset, his 'girlfriend', stood next to a group of 'friends' and twirled a strand of her strawberry blonde hair around her index finger. Seeing her calmed him enough to strum the first notes what he had chosen to perform that evening.

"I'm wandering the streets in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have. Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair 'round your finger. Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you. What I feel about you…" His fingers strummed expertly, but his voice was cracking...not too certain if it was the nerves or puberty to be honest. He had stopped looking at the crowd as he tried to compose himself before diving into the chorus. _You're a musician, and she's watching, and you can do this!_

"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. And cannonball into the water. I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will for you I will."

 _See? This...this isn't so bad. Right?_

"Forgive me if I st-stutter, from all the clutter in my head. Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed. Do I seem familiar? I crossed you in hallways a thousand times. No more camouflage I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fa-" He stopped midsentence as his eyes trained back on where Loralie was...and he saw her lips were locked with one his 'friends'. As the sound of boos began to roar from his sudden silence, he ran from the stage and out the doors of the auditorium…

 _Present Day_

"Remy...son?" Maribeth spoke as Remy entered her room in what looked almost like a trance. "Everything...okay?"

"Huh?" The young man said as he raised his head and looked over to his mother's bed. "Yeah...sorry about that Momma. Lost on a trip down memory lane. Not a good visit either."

"What has you dwelling, child? It's not like you." She said, sitting up a bit and patting the edge of the mattress where he would often sit.

"There is gonna be an open mic night at Topanga's to celebrate the New Year...I told everyone that it's just not something I do. I didn't explain why, figured they don't need to know the whole talent show and Loralie debacle. But that was what I was thinkin' on." He said, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he sat next to his mother.

"Well son, I understand why you feel the way you do...but do you really think that letting something that happened four years ago, thousands of miles away, with people you don't speak to anymore or give a damn about affect your present, here, with people you speak to every day and care for deeply? You can't change the past, we both know that...but you can choose what you associate with different things. Maybe it'd be best to make a new memory?" Maribeth said as she rubbed her son's back softly. He was always a strong, loving boy for her and refused to show her when he was being a typical, angsty teenager, so this rare moment was previous to her.

"Maybe…" He said with another sigh, running his fingers through his hair slowly. "I just don't want to relive that memory on stage. I know it's just the café, but still…"

"Just think it over, okay? You're a smart boy, you'll make the right decision. I'm sure."

And with that, the conversation was done. Remy knew when his mother was done speaking on a subject, and he wasn't about to keep prying open his own wound. They talked for a couple hours about everything and nothing, but the topic of the open mic never came up again.

As the small family laughed and spoke, a light knocking came at the hospital room door before the hinges creaked to announce the entry of a visitor.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Shawn said as he peaked around the corner and was ushered in by both Remy and Maribeth.

"Not at all, Shawn. It's good to see you." Maribeth said, smiling.

"Good to see you too, Maribeth. You seem in good spirits. I actually wanted to talk with Remy though, if you don't mind? Remy, is that okay?" Shawn asked, fidgeting with something in his pocket as he stood in place before them. He wasn't his usual self. Immediately, of course, Remy's mind went to the worst and thought something was wrong with Maya.

"It's fine with me. You two go talk. It's probably best I get some rest anyhow." She said through a yawn.

As they walked out of the room, Remy quickly closed the door and stopped Shawn right then and there. "What the hell is going on? You're not your usual, laid-back self. You're acting more antsy than a turkey in November. What is it? Is it Maya? What's wrong? What's goin' on?!" Remy questioned, his voice heavy with concern.

"What...no. Oh god, I'm sorry Remy. I didn't meant to make you worry like that. Maya is fine. She's actually at the art museum with Katy. I needed to talk to you though, about the open mic night. She told me you don't plan on performing. I want to respect your wishes, but I had a favor I had wanted to ask of you that was going to be a lot easier if you were…" He said, pulling out the small box from his pocket that he had been moving about this whole time.

"Katy and I have been together for awhile now. From the first time I asked her out as we stood in Demolition to today, I can't imagine a better life than one with her. I want to propose, and I was hoping you could lead me in with a song."

 _Oh hell...why? Why is this happening to me? I can't just say 'no' to something and have it stick, hmm? What is this, some game to you?_ Remy thought to God or whoever as he looked at Shawn, noticing a look of almost desperation covering the photographer's face. His mother's words began to ring in his head: make a new memory.

"For something like that...I guess...just this one." He said with a sigh and turning his back toward Shawn. "I'll work on learning the song...I have the perfect one. You work on relaxing...you're gonna give yourself away actin' the way ya are." He said as he walked toward the elevator and pressed the buttons to take him to his floor.

The next three days flew by as Remy slaved away over sheet music and practiced for his mother, who was rather elated that her son decided to conquer his demons and help out a friend. Everyone else did their own promotional things for the big event, none of the wiser of Shawn's plan or Remy's involvement.. Maya had finished some new paintings to decorate the walls, the Matthews had gone shopping for the other decorations, Farkle had updated the café's website with all the info, Smackle worked on a few special, one night only recipes, and Shawn found a way to cover up his jitters by taking photos and making fliers for it.

The big night was finally on them as Zay set up the microphone and stool in the corner of the café, Topanga triple and quadruple checked that they had enough of everything, and Katy wiped down the counters for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The shop was busy for the event, various New Yorkers sitting and sipping on smoothies, some even on coffee despite the later hours, while others munched away on pastries. Riley, a freshly returned Lucas, Maya, Farkle, and Smackle all sat facing toward the stage in one of the corner booths, Corey and Shawn sat at the bar area chatting as they watched the hustle and bustle of everything...but there was no signs of Remy.

"I knew he wouldn't perform, but I thought he'd at least come to support the event…" Riley said, sadness laced in her words.

"Hey now, he's still got a bit of time. Don't go counting him out just yet." Lucas said to his girlfriend, lifting her chin and looking at her softly. "He's never let us down before."

"He's...not wrong." Smackle said with a tilt of her head.

"Speak of the devil…" Farkle mused as the bell of the café door chimed and the bayou boy walked in slowly. A Train shirt covered his torso, his lower half donning his usual black jeans...but his wrists were the greater confusion for all involved. He wore his wrist bands that he usually kept spare picks in, but his back was free of his usual guitar case.

"I'm not devil, but I am a man of my word and I gave someone my word I'd be here…" He said, looking about and nodding just enough that Shawn would notice. As the lights of the café dimmed just a bit for the after-hours event, Zay finished setting up the make-shift stage.

Hours passed as many individuals came up and gave their best shots at songs, some doing small stand up routines, and a few performed lengthy spoken word pieces. All were welcome, applause and cheers following each performance. Riley even performed her own original poem and Lucas fumbled his way through a Dierks Bentley song. Finally, the witching hour was drawing near and the café had all but emptied as the patrons took their leave to watch the iconic ball drop. All that remained was the stalwart group and a few regulars that could almost always be found inhabiting a booth at Topanga's until closing. That was when Remy stood up and walked toward the stage.

He lightly tapped the mic and sat on the stool as Zay brought out Lucinda.

"So, like I said, I don't do open mic nights...but someone asked me a favor and I felt a need to oblige." He said as he pulled a pick out of his wrist band. "Because, you see, you all are people I care about. You've never wronged me. We're part of each other's lives, and at times it seems for better or for worse. So...here goes nothing."

As the pick hit the strings, he felt the painful memories try to invade his mind...but not today. _Time to make new memories…_

"Forever could never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lift, love has surely shifted my way…" Remy crooned out as Shawn took Katy's hand and began to dance. The spun about in a traditional slow dance until the photographer took a knee and looked up at her before Remy sang the next lines, asking his question for him.

"It was in this café, what feels like forever ago, that I barely got up the nerve to say 'hello' to you. Four years later, and I can safely say that doing so was the best decision I could have ever made...up until this point. Having you and Maya in my life has been nothing short of spectacular. It's funny how you don't realize the influence you have on someone's life, or that they have on your's, until someone new comes into your life and reminds you of everything that can change. Katy Hart...will you…" Shawn said, pausing as Remy continued singing.

"Maaaaaarry me. Today and every day. Maaaaaarry me. If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café, say you will. Ohhhhohhh, say you will."

Katy was awestruck as she looked at Shawn but listened to Remy, covering her mouth with her right hand as Shawn still held onto her left. Was this really happening?

"Together could never be close enough for me, to feel like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful.' Now that the weight is over, love has finally shown her my way." Remy sang, unable to fight the smile from spreading across his face slowly with each lyric. He knew the song as soon as Shawn asked him to sing him in. A café, a proposal, and Shawn he told him the story of Angela and Katy and clothes shopping...so it all clicked for the musician in an instant. It was like a story coming full circle.

"Maaaaaarry me. Today and every day. Maaaaaarry me. If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café, say you will. Ohhhhohhh, say you will. Ooooooh."

"Promise me, you'll always be, happy by my side. I promise to sing to you, when all the music diiiiiiiies…" Remy sang softly as he held the strings, making the music stop as Shawn cleared his throat and took over.

"Maaaaaarry me. Today and every day. Maaaaaarry me. If I ever get the nerve to say 'hello' in this café, say you will. Ohhhhohhh, say you will. Oooooooh. Marry me...ooooh." His eyes shone with the small layer of happy tears that threatened to escape pending her answer. "So...say you will?"

"Of course I will...if she's okay with it." She said, smacking his chest lightly as the tears flowed down her cheeks and she pointed to where Maya sat.

Though she had her own tears flowing, Maya wiped them away and cleared her throat. "Eh...I guess he'll do." She said with her false tough girl bravado, letting the tears drop once more as Hunter slide the ring over her mother's left ring finger. _We'll finally, officially, be a family…_

Amidst all the hustle and bustle and engagement bliss, Remy slipped away. He stood out in front of the café as the snow came down around him. It wasn't that he wasn't over the moon for Shawn and Katy, merely that he felt it wasn't his place to stay. Though he had become so close to this people, he was still new...this was still new...the year was about to be new. _New year...new place….new memories_ He thought as he sighed, his breath forming a small cloud as it exited his lips. _All for the best, I guess. Gonna need a suit, I figure._ He laughed as he looked back through the window of Topanga's at the smiling couple. His eyes scanned the room quickly as he noticed one person was unaccounted for, though his question was answered before he could even think to ask it.

"Hey. music man, you can't just run off like that!" Came an all too familiar voice, though it cracked a bit as she spoke. Maya Hart came running up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, burying her face in his denim jacket. Her voice cracked once more as she pushed the words up and out, passed her lips. It wasn't as if she didn't want to say it...she wanted to say so much more but couldn't find the words, so she left it at the most simplistic expression of her feelings. "Thank you...thank you so much…"

With a chuckle, he shook his slightly before speaking. "For what? I just did what Shawn asked. I played him in…" He said, cupping his hands tenderly over her knuckles before turning to face her."Nothing special on my part."

"But that's where you're wrong. It was everything special on your part. Yes, playing music comes second nature to you. You've gone so far as to tell me you can basically figure out a soundtrack for everything you do in your life...but not everyone has that Remy. I don't, my mother doesn't, and Shawn certainly doesn't...but in romance movies, when the boyfriend gets down on one knee, a love song plays to fit the occasion. My mother has always wanted to be an actress, starring in those romance movies...and because you gave that moment a soundtrack, Shawn gave my Mom a memory she'll never forget. You made his proposal to her that much more magical, like pulling a scene right off the silver screen. And you helped me have a real, official, complete family. So when I say thank you, and you ask 'what for'. that's what for, ya big stupid…" She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly.

As their lips brushed, it wasn't like their first kiss. This wasn't the passion filled locking of lips that felt like the night should never end so they could live in that moment for eternity. This was a gentle, affectionate gesture to show how much she appreciated all he had done, and to remind him she certainly thought more of it than just a 'friendly thing'. She didn't know why he hated open mic nights, honestly, but regardless of his reasons he got over it and did it anyway so that Shawn could give her mother a New Year's Eve she'd never forget. Her heart was a flutter with feelings she couldn't place or name, or perhaps could name but fought against...but in that moment, she needed him to know how much he, and what he did, meant to her.

In his mind, Remy realized how similar his evening was to Shawn's but a less grandiose scale. With Shawn's tale coming full circle, so did his. He ran off that stage because he saw the girl he cared for locking lips with someone else. She showed him how little she thought of him, how much she didn't care...but as Maya's lips pressed tenderly against his, the complete opposite had happened on this night. He knew she cared. He knew, or at least thought he knew, in some ways what he meant to her. No boos were had when he stopped singing tonight, but instead a man got to confess his true feelings to a woman. He helped facilitate something so often reserved for fairytales and fiction. His fingers locked behind Maya's back as they kissed, and he thought to himself. _This must be it...welcome to the new year. New memories covering up the old, fresh ink over whited out lyrics that lack relevance or meaning. Maybe open mic nights aren't so bad...because this night is one of the best I've had._

In the distance, the echoing roar of the count down could be heard as voices cried out

'five, four, three, two, one." The teens embrace only tightened, their lips stayed locked, making their own new memories to look back on fondly. The snow came down slowly, flakes tangling in his auburn mane and getting lost in her blonde locks. The street lights reflected softly off the packed piles of powder and it was as if they stood in their own wonderland.

As the first ballista of fireworks went off, lighting the sky with reds, golds, and whites. they ended their osculations, eyes locking on one another as they slowly reopened. Golden orbs transfixed on sapphire spheres, like setting suns longing to sink into the mysterious depths of the ocean. Blue eyes gazing into the copper toned spheres and wanting to know everything that laid behind them...and the realization came to both of them that, perhaps, this would be the year where they could do just that.

"Happy New Year, Remy."

"Happy New Year, Maya."

 **End of Ch.7 Author's Note:** **Thanks for sticking with me guys. I know it's been a long time since I got something out (considering the new year's chapter just came out in July...sorry again about that…), but I have a substantial break from school and no other life events happening to pull me from writing this guy out. Next chapter is a big one as we delve into Remy's true feelings and the word he's been avoiding as well as a previous love interest for Maya in Josh with Girl Meets This Feeling. Not going to put down any set time I'll have it out, so I'll just aim for "soon".**


	9. Chapter 9: Girl Meets This Feeling

**Chapter 9: Girl Meets This Feeling**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. I'm doing my best to keep putting out this story for you all. We're coming up on what is proving to be the most difficult thing for me to write, and I'll explain why on that chapter, but for now...let's see what this feeling is.**

 **Obviously this won't exactly align with what happens in Ski Lodge, so sorry about that.**

Days were swallowed up by weeks which turned into a month before anyone truly noticed that January had came and went in the busy streets of New York City and the busier halls of Thomas Jefferson High. The group fell back into their usual rhythm of classes, spending time after school, helping Remy with Kick Start, and life in general. Farkle and Smackle, though a happy couple, competed in the annual science faire, which Smackle won for the fourth consecutive year. Lucas made the baseball team and Riley the cheer squad once again. Zay lead the male dance troupe and picked up some side money working at Topangas every now and then. Maya won first prize at the New Year for New Art festival and Remy continued to play whatever his heart told him to wherever his heart told him to, much to the joy of his classmates. Though the year was new, it was as if not much had changed for the intrepid group of friends.

For Joshua Matthews, however, a revelation had came about that changed everything. In December, at the Christmas party, the way he viewed things changed. Something made him realize just how short life can be, and how much every moment can have meaning. Every gesture can be something grand. More than anything, the way he viewed a certain blonde haired, blue eyed teen changed. He had fought with Maya so much when they were younger about their age gap...but what really was three years? What really mattered was how she made him feel, which he had thought over more as they spent the holidays together. She gave him peace in times where he felt like everything was moving a mile a minute. She made him laugh when he wanted to scream. She did for his heart things no girlfriend had done...and perhaps it was time to stop fighting this feeling he had there.

As the subway trained rolled on its way toward the stop for Topanga's, he closed his eyes and reminisced on how stupid he was in the past to push her away the way he had.

 _Four years earlier_

"Get off me ya little ferret!" He screamed as he spun about, Maya clinging to his back and attempting to wrestle the manilla envelope from his grasps. She had jumped on him moments after walking out the door and he had declared a 'newfound maturity' in her that 'intrigued' him.

"It's my life!" He exclaimed as he clung to the envelope, one hand holding her leg so she didn't actually fall off during his writhing about.

"It affects me too!" She screamed, finally wrenching the envelope from his grip and holding it in her palms, sliding the letter it held out. She skimmed over the first line and began to falsely read what it said. "Dear applicant Boing"

"It doesn't say that." He said with an almost defeated sigh.

"This year we are only accepting married applicants." She quipped at him as she continued to read his letter.

"It doesn't say that!" He yelled as he continued to try and shake her off of his back.

"So…" She paused, actually reading what the letter read and letting it sink in. _Oh...oh my…._ "We regret to inform you that…"

"Regret to inform me?" His eyes widened in disbelief and his tone was filled with shock.

"We regret to inform you that you will be spending the next four years in New York with Maya!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down after sliding off his back.

"I got in? I got in!" He exclaimed as his family began to move in on him. He remembered seeing Maya fall onto the couch as they shoved her out of the way to embrace him in group hug...but she was also elated.

 _Present Day_

"How could I have been so stupid?" Josh muttered to himself as he tugged his coat tighter to his body and adjusted the beanie that covered his chestnut locks. Four years ago she would have fought the world and every star in the sky to be with him...but he let a silly thing like age get in the way. What was three years anyway? _What's three years in the game of love? She asked me that once..._

As the brakes of the subway car squealed to a halt, he realized he was still a long way from his stop. As a matter of fact, this wasn't a stop at all. The doors of the car remained shut as a "ping-pong" of the PA system rang out.

"Sorry for the sudden stop folks, there is some debris on the tracks. We may be here a little while." rang throughout of the cab as an almost unified "ugh" could be heard from the crowd.

"Oh, of course, when time is of the essence unexpected delays will happen. What can go wrong, will. I don't know who you are Murphy, but I hate you and your stupid law…" Josh grumbled as he bowed his head in defeat. What did it matter, anyhow? So much time had passed, and he had hurt her by pushing her away, could she even have feelings for him anymore? Was this whole thing a fool's gamble?

While Joshua sat in the congested subway tunnels, on the other side of town the group sat in the window seat of Topanga's café. "Guys, where's Remy?" Katy asked as she brought out a tray of smoothies for them, noticing their resident musician wasn't present and accounted for.

"He's at the hospital with his Mom. Something came up and they asked him back during school. He missed last period actually." Riley said, grabbing her glass and pushing her straw into the pink slush.

"He said he'd try and meet up with us here in a bit." Farkle replied as he grab he and Smackle's drinks off the tray.

"I just hope everything's okay." Maya said solemnly as she took her drink from the tray and looked at her mother.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm sure everything is right as rain. Don't you worry about things you don't know about."

"She's right Maya. It's probably nothing. To take him from school doesn't mean much, it is just him and Maribeth, so he's the only person they could contact." Lucas said as he lifted the last drink from the tray and smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right. I'm probably fussing over nothing." She said she she took a long sip of the fruity drink. It just all seemed so serious, with him leaving and missing a class, still not being done yet, and he hadn't even replied to any texts. _I'm sure it's just that he's busy with whatever they needed him for. No need to be so concerned. Don't let it ruin a good time with friends._

Back in the halted subway car, Josh's mind was wandering to all the distant memories that reminded him how foolish he was when Maya was involved. All the conversations, the shunning, and then there was New Year's Eve two years ago, when everything changed for the first time.

 _Two years earlier_

The roof of the apartment was covered in a thin layer of snow as the Matthews clan, Shawn Hunter, Katy and Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, and Farkle Minkus all stood atop it, overlooking New York City. The air was crisp, a slight sharpness of frost drifting along on the breeze. Maya stood at the edge of the roof, looking outward over the city, drawing pad and pencils in hand. Josh walked up behind her, trying not to disturb the artist at work but admire her skills.

"You know, watching over someone's shoulder can be very distracting, Boing." She said as she craned her neck back to look him in the eyes. "Don't you have family to spend time with?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought I would see what you were up to. It's been awhile since we spoke last." He said, fumbling over his words. She wasn't usually so...distant. Even the playful nickname of Boing seemed laced with discontent.

"Yeah...because I can tell how much it tears you up inside every time that we do. Josh, you are a man who sticks to his convictions. You don't bend or break when you believe in something...and you believe that three years is too big a gap. I've accepted that, but I can't accept seeing that pain behind your eyes every...single...time that we talk. So I have kept my distance, partly for my own sanity but mostly for your's." She said, her blue eyes staring directly into his as she finally confessed her distance. Her reasoning was sound, and she wasn't lying when she said she had finally accepted his convictions...she was trying to move on.

"I...wow. I mean...you're not wrong, Maya. There is something inside of me that is torn about you and I can't place why, and I do stand by my convictions, but I also never wanted to lose you as a friend. You've been a part of my life since...well, almost as long as you've been a part of Riley's. It's not something you throw away so easily, ya know?" He said, twisting his foot nervously.

"Oh believe me Boing, I know. I know all too well. But I can't stand seeing you hurt, so I stepped back. I'm always the one stepping back…" She said as she turned away and began sketching once more.

"Is that really how you feel? Like you are always the one who has to sacrifice for everyone else?"

"History seems to show it. Proof is in the pudding and whatnot…" She replied, not turning back and continuing to roughly brush the charcoal tip of the pencil over the canvas.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm sorry that I make you feel that way. I've been selfish without even knowing it. I'm always going to be here Maya...maybe not in the sense you always wanted, but I will always be here. You don't have to step back from me to keep me from hurting. It will hurt me more to lose you than to be confused."

"Well...thank you Josh...look. Fireworks." She said as the first burst of lights lit up the sky.

"Happy New Year, Maya."

"Happy New Year, Boing."

 _Present Day_

 _How could I have been so blind, to not know what exactly was tearing me apart? Why did I stick to my guns about something so stupid?!_ Josh screamed at himself internally. That night should have been the wake up call her needed. But it wasn't. No...it took Remy and his mother and his music to make him realize that life is too short to let three years dictate anything. He had to make this right...he hoped he wasn't too late. _It's been four years since I said three years was too much…_

With a loud ping, pong, the PA system sounded once more. "Sorry for that delay folks, but we are finally gonna be moving again in just a few minutes. Debris is finally off the tracks and we are clear for departure. Thank you for your patience, and I hope that wasn't too long of a wait."

Josh chuckled at the irony of the statement. _Me too...me too._

Back at the café, the group was laughing and helping Zay set up the soundstage for the monthly open mic night. Topanga had decided that, since they held it on New Year's, it would be on the last day of every month. As January had come and gone in a blink of an eye, the day was upon them once again.

"I wonder if Remy will perform again. He had a reason last time, so maybe not?" Riley said, standing atop a step ladder and adjusting one of the light.

"Who knows? We'll see, if he even makes it down at all." Zay replied as he plugged the microphone into the soundboard and checked the levels.

"I'm sure everything's fine. He'll be here if he can." Lucas said through gritted, trying to reassure everyone while tightening a bolt on one of the lights so it would stop falling down.

The shop was fairly empty considering the event, which gave Katy and Topanga both a small pause.

"There was debris on the tracks for a couple of the subway cars, at least that's what Twitter is saying. Don't worry, I'm sure people will be filing in any moment now." Farkle said, looking back at the owner and operator from his position behind the lighting board.

Sure enough, as he announced the situation, a couple small groups walked through the doors, all grumbling about delays, taking seats throughout the café.

As the groups shuffled in, Mr. Matthews came in carrying a karaoke machine. "Just in case Remy can't make it with his guitar-"

"Lucinda" the group corrected him.

"Right, if Remy can't make it with Lucinda, I brought back up."

"Well, thank you honey. Hopefully that'll help." Topanga said as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

As the café filled with people, the stage was finally set up, the karaoke machine hooked into the small speaker setup and the lighting set to a proper intensity. Various people took the stage that night, some doing love songs for the partners in the audience, some doing singalong style such as With A Little Help From My Friends or Bohemian Rhapsody. All in all, it was a fun evening. As things were winding down, Joshua Matthews finally walked through the door with a smile.

"Hey, everyone." He said as he looked back toward his family, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay.

"Joshie!" Auggie said as he hugged him tight.

"Auggie!"

"This is a bit of a surprise. You hear to sing, my brotha?" Cory said with a light punch to his shoulder.

"Oh, right, it is open mic night, huh? No Remy?"

"Something came up." Lucas chimed in rather than having someone explain the situation yet again.

"Oh. Um...well...ya know what? Sure. Why the hell not?" Josh said as he got up on the stage. _I've been sticking to my convictions, being so rigid about everything...maybe the best way to handle this is being spontaneous. Remy's music is what made me realize it, so maybe music is the answer._ He thought to himself as he thumbed through the catalogue for the karaoke machine until he saw exactly what he could use to express his feelings.

With the press of a button, the opening chords of the song filled the now much more empty café.

"This goes out to a certain someone in the crowd…" He said quickly into the microphone as he bowed his head.

"I can't fight this feelin' any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger. I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever. I say there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together. You give my life direction, you make everything so clear." He sang softly, never quite looking up, avoiding looking in the direction of the group. He didn't say who, but he hoped Maya would realize this was about her.

"And even as I wander, I'm keepin' you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark windows night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I miiiiiight." He felt the music flowing through him. _Is this the same feeling Remy gets when he performs? I think I'm starting to understand why he does it…_

He slid on his knees on the small stage as he sang the next set of lines, the traditional classic rock power slide.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fightin' for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, foreveeer. 'Cause I can't fight this feelin anymore. I've forgotten what I started fightin for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." As the guitar riffs drifted out of the speakers, Josh pulled himself back up to a standing position and smiled, holding the mic gently.

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you. I've been running around in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm followin' yoooooou girl, cause you take me to the places I know I'd never find." He finally looked toward the group, hoping to see some kind of reaction from Maya. Sure enough, through the lights shining up at him, he could see what looked like a small smile, perhaps even a blush, from the young woman.

"And even as I wander, I'm keepin' you in sight. You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark windows night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I miiiiiight." He bent backward as he belted out the last note of the line, snapping back as the chorus hit.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fightin' for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, foreveeer. 'Cause I can't fight this feelin anymore. I've forgotten what I started fightin for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door. Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymoooooooOooooooore." He finished crooning as he placed the microphone back on the stand as the the sound faded out behind the applause of the group. Maya shook her head softly as she pointed toward the door.

"Outside table. Outside table right now…" She whispered as she walked passed him and opened the door slowly. She sat on the cold metal of one of the chairs next to the wrought iron, lattice style table.

"Um...okay then…" Josh muttered beneath his breath as he shuffled toward the door and cracked it open, slipping outside through the tiny opening and sitting across from Maya. "So...yeah…"

"Yeah...that was not like you at all. I got the message though, loud and clear." She sighed as she looked at him. "I appreciate you being honest, Josh. It means a lot."

"Well, I just kind of realized that I was being a fool all these years. Life is short. Remy's performance at that Christmas party kind of showed me that maybe three years difference isn't the worse thing two people can have between them...so...I'm here. I'm done being torn about what to do. I'm done fighting this feeling." He said, reaching a hand across the cold iron to hold her's.

As she felt his fingers wrap around her hand, she gave in and tangled her's with his, squeezing a few times before she spoke. "While I appreciate the honesty...and I don't want to hurt you...it's been four years Josh. Four years of being told or simply knowing that you thought three years was too big a gap. Four years of knowing there was nothing I could to change that mindset, and nothing I could do to change the thing that kept you from being with me. I was three years younger than you and there was no way to make you younger or to change when I was born. It killed me, but I accepted it...and I found a way to move on. It hurt for a long time, and I kept my distance. I saw that something was conflicted inside of you and I continued to keep my distance. Even after that conversation on the roof, I needed time to realize what we were, who I was, and what I could be to you since I couldn't be with you. Just like you said, I'll always be here...just not in the way you may want. I'm...I'm sorry." She said, a tear trickling down her cheek as she looked at him and saw he too was crying.

"Hey now...no...you don't need to apologize. You don't need to apologize for a goddamn thing Maya. I was the fool who pushed and pushed and didn't think you would be too far out of reach. I'm glad you moved on. I'm glad you have hope of being with someone else. I'm just...I'm glad you'll always be here, even if it just as a friend." He declared, reaching over and wiping away the tear that slid down her cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but, Maya...you may want to get in here…" Cory said from the doorway as he looked out at the two of them, his voice somber and disheartened.

"What's going on Cory? Everything okay?" Josh asked as he stood up and moved toward his older brother.

"Yeah, Matthews, what's going on?" Maya questioned as she, rather quickly, bridged the gap between herself and the door way.

Cory cleared his throat and looked at them with a solemn look on his face as his eyes darted between both of them. Behind him, the group was all standing, heads bowed, Riley resting her face in Lucas's chest, Smackle gripping Farkle's hand in a white knuckled hold.

"Remy just called from the hospital...it's Maribeth…"

 **End of Ch.9 Author's Note:** **So there we have it folks, the answer to "but what about Joshaya" in this MayaXOC fic. I hope I handled it rather well for those who are Joshaya shippers to still stick with me on this bumpy ride. There is more to come from RemyXMaya. Any of you reading this have ideas for what that couple name would be? Leave a comment.**

 **What about that cliffhanger, huh? What's going on with Maribeth? Find out next chapter, which has proven to be the most difficult writing experience I have had yet and I'm only about a third done with the chapter at the time of typing this end note. I'll explain why in End note of that chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Girl Meets Maribeth

**Chapter 9: Girl Meets Maribeth**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. I'm doing my best to keep putting out this story for you all. This chapter has, by far, been one of the most difficult things for me to write for a lot of personal reason that I won't get into up here so that you can develop your own connections to chapter 10.**

"Forty seven years ago, in a town just outside of Baton Rouge, Louisiana, a smiling baby girl was born to Jolene and Jerald Moreau. At eight pounds and twenty inches she was the definition of a bundle of joy for the happy parents. When the doctor asked for her name, her parents said Mary Beth Moreau, but a simply slip of the hand changed her name to Maribeth, and accepting it as a happy accident, Jolene and Jerald took the smiling little girl home.

She grew up happy and healthy, though her parents were strictly religious folks, sending the little girl to catholic school at a young age. As the years went by and times got tough, Maribeth grew into a strong, independent young woman. At the age of fourteen, she questioned the tale of creation. "If God made Adam and Eve, and Adam and Eve had Cain and Abel...but incest is wrong...where the hell did all the other people come from?!" She always told people she asked the mother superior. That's how she got kicked out of catholic school, or so she says. Home life also became increasingly difficult, and after constant disagreements and struggles, she left to live on her own. "I won't be your burden anymore." She said as she carried what she owned a small suitcase and walked out of the door and out of her parents lives for three long years.

Living on your own as a teenager is anything but a simple life, but Maribeth made her way. She moved in with a great aunt she loved her dearly, and to pay her way she worked at a diner. It was there that she learned a lot about the world around her. She knew the concept of common courtesy, but it didn't dawn on her until then just how uncommon it actually was. People were rude, brash, and hurtful, for no reason other than they could. Instead of letting it turn her into a young cynic, she decided she wouldn't be that way. Everywhere she went, she would carry a smile and help others, even when she had nothing of her own to give but time. "We're all part of the same, human race. If we don't help those who need it, then we'll never get anywhere." She'd always say. It was that mentality that got her through the most difficult time in her life up until that point...discovering her heart defect.

She went for a check-up one day after work when shortness of breath and a pounding in her skull became a constant thing. After various tests, the doctors discovered she had a previously undiagnosed defect in her heart. It wasn't something they had a way of fixing permanently, but they had medications to help with the side effects. Accepting her fate, she shrugged and took what she could get. She was alive, which was more than other people could say.

One day, in trying to be a normal teenager and enjoy what simple pleasantries life had to offer, she met the love of her life at a bowling alley. Gregory Joseph Bellamy was ten years her senior, but with having lived as an adult since the age of fourteen, Maribeth didn't much care about that. He made her smile, and laugh, and he shared many of her same loves like music and comedy. Though their relationship had its ups and downs, some due to Maribeth's heart condition, some due to Gregory's job as an electrician causing various injuries, and others simply being the average fight any couple would have, they eventually found themselves saying their vows under a big willow tree in the back of Maribeth's aunt's house. She had made amends with her parents, who were smiling and in attendance. Her father even gave Gregory his blessing.

As time moves, so do people, and the newlywed Bellamys found themselves leaving their sleepy little town on the outskirts of big, bad, Baton Rouge to move to Shreveport. Gregory's job dragged him that way, but it was an opportunity for growth for both of them. Maribeth opened their new home up as a makeshift daycare for a while, giving other young parents a place to have their kids play and learn while they worked to support them. Opening up her home that way, teaching the little ones things like their basic alphabet, colors, numbers, and doing craft projects always brightened up her day. Gregory couldn't help but notice it too on the days he wasn't climbing ladders to deal with fried wires or worse...snakes in electrical boxes.

The years crept on and eventually Maribeth wasn't just a second mother to her daycare kids but a glowing, expecting mother all her own. At the age of thirty, Maribeth and Gregory welcomed a little boy into the world. Remigius "Remy" Bartholomew Bellamy, named after Saint Remigius of the Franks, was a happy baby boy who looked up to his parents like heroes. His father always tried to teach him to be the best he could be and do his absolute best when he tried to do things. As the boy grew up, his talents for music blossomed before their eyes, and they always encouraged him to pursue whatever it was that made his heart sing.

Sadly, even the greatest love in the universe cannot stop the inevitability of death...and at age forty eight Gregory was diagnosed with stage four bone cancer in his spine. Given the option to attempt chemotherapy, Gregory opted not to. He said that if he was going to die anyhow, he might as well spend his last days not puking his guts up or losing his hair. In his final year, he loved his wife and son as deep as he could, and he left young Remy a letter of all the things he hoped he would need to know as he grew up.

At age forty nine, when Remy was only nine years old, Gregory finally gave in to his cancer and passed on, leaving Maribeth heartbroken and Remy with a difficult position of needing to mature quickly to be the man of the family. He had to protect his momma, because if there was one thing the boy hated more than anything was seeing her sad. Years later, she would tell the boy that if it wasn't for him, she would have followed right after Gregory. She always called him her petite bénédiction, or tiny miracle.

Life was rough in the last year of Gregory's life and in the year that followed. Maribeth and Remy relied on the kindness of strangers at times. If it weren't for a local news station, they wouldn't have had Christmas. But Maribeth was a believer in paying things forward, and she did just that when they were finally back on their feet. She raised her boy to 'do good'. It took some time, but eventually he learned what it meant, and he used his talents to do just that. He played charities all the time...but life is a series of ups and downs, and for the highest of highs there were the lowest of lows and all the things in between. Seven years after Gregory passed, Maribeth's heart finally couldn't keep fighting the way it had for all these years.

The first time Remy had to ride in an ambulance with his mother was something he'd never forget. They had been getting dinner ready, and she just...collapsed. He was fast enough to catch her before she hit the floor like a sack of bricks, and he immediately called 911. Moments later, he was praying for the first time in his life. I'm not ready...not yet, please...don't take her too…that was all he muttered as he clasped his hands tight and held his eyes shut. From that night on, he would be able to count the times he spent at home on both hands. Hospitals became his playgrounds, and his music would drown out the mechanical monotony for not only his mother but the other patients.

Finally, after over a year in the largest hospital in Shreveport, Maribeth and Remy would be leaving...but not for the humble home. No, she was still not well enough for that...but the lights of New York City held a beacon of hope. A hospital with a special wing for heart studies took an interest and had an open room. They had a clinical trial that Maribeth qualified for, and with nothing to lose and a chance to be better for her son, they packed all they could and took the next flight out."

With a soft, though audible, clearing of his throat, Remy continued speaking to the room. It was small...but it held everyone that mattered. The entire Matthews family, even Eric, sat in the center of the pews. Lucas sat next to Riley, consoling the young girl as she held back tears. Katy, Shawn, and Maya sat in the front. Farkle, Stuart, Jennifer, Isadora, and Zay sat toward the back, all with heads hung low. Doctor Singh stood in the back, wiping tears from his eyes with a solid black pocket square. Jimmy Horace and his parents sat on the opposite side of Farkle's group, Jimmy frowning and clinging to his mother's arm.

"And that flight brought us here...to all of you. Speaking in third person just feels...odd. So I'll stop and speak simply. In these last seven months, my mother has smiled more than I could remember her doing so in years. Though many would say it was the change of scenery or the hope that she tried to keep high or my music...I know the truth. It was all of you. You see, people change people. You all changed my momma...and me...but I think if we all look in our hearts, we'll realize, she changed us too."

 _Love of mine...someday you will die_

 _But I'll be close behind_

 _I'll follow you into the dark_

 _No blinding light_

 _Or tunnels to gates of white_

 _Just our hands clasped so tight_

 _Waiting for the hint of a spark_

"I sat alone in her room, the night she passed. Doctor Singh had called the school and arranged for me to be picked up. I even missed my last period class, because he didn't know how long she had. Things took an unprecedented turn for the worst. It couldn't be explained, as she hadn't been getting better but her tests didn't show signs of getting worse either. I don't know if we'll ever know what happened...but I don't blame you. I know you worry about that, and I don't, Doctor. You did everything you could. You gave my mother hope, you treated her as best you could...you made her laugh, you helped me give her one last amazing Christmas. I don't blame you. And you gave me my final moments with her."

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the "no"s on their Vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I will follow you into the dark_

"I played Lucinda for her all night, hoping she could hear me. She didn't respond...but I believe she could. I told her how much she was loved. I told her how much she changed people's lives, no matter how long they knew her. I talked about her past, remembering the stories she told me like how she got kicked out of Catholic school, or how she met my papa...because I knew I wanted to remember them to tell all of you."

 _Catholic school_

 _As vicious as Roman rule_

 _I got my knuckles bruised_

 _By a lady in black_

 _I held my tongue_

 _As she told me_

" _Son, fear is the heart of love."_

 _So I never went back._

His voice cracked. It shook. His tears welled...but did not fall. He looked once more at the crowd before him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw slideshow of pictures of his mother going. Some of just her, smiling and playing cards, others of her and his dad on their wedding day, and some of she and he when he was little. The black and white photo he kept on his nightstand streamed past and he had to shut his eyes tight to stop the tears.

"I wanted to share them with you because though you knew her...you needed to really know her. I always told her...I'd say 'Momma, I'm gonna be rich and famous some day. When I am...what do you want?' And do you know what she'd say? She'd look me in the eyes, she grab my chin real tight, and she say "Remy...you sweet boy...the same thing I always want. Love. Just love. At the end of the day, it's not about the car you drive or the house you own or all the bells and whistles you can play with...it's about how much love you have. That's all I ever really want, silly boy.' and she'd kiss me on the cheek."

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the "no"s on their Vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I will follow you into the dark_

"The only other thing she wanted was to see the world...her heart didn't let her. I remember, one Christmas, I bought her a globe and an Atlas with photos from all over the world. We read it cover to cover, we studied every photo. I found restaurants that had food from the country we'd be reading about and I'd bike out to get it. Her and me...we saw the world. It may not have been the way she wanted, but I made due. She never stopped thanking me...but I always hoped I could she her it in person. She wanted to see France more than anything. Where our ancestors called home."

 _You and me_

 _Have seen everything to see_

 _From Bangkok to Calgary_

 _And the soles of your shoes_

 _Are all worn down_

 _The time for sleep is now._

 _It's nothing to cry about…_

 _Because we'll hold each other soon_

 _The blackest of rooms…_

"As the night grew darker, and I knew it would be sooner rather than later that she'd be gone, I held her hand. Some part of me hoped to feel some kind stirring...some life come back to the woman who gave me life...a hint of a spark. I loved her, and I wasn't ready...but the other part of me knew that I had to be. It was her time. Time for the pain to start. Her heart was literally broken, and if for a while mine had to metaphorically be to end her suffering, then I would endure...and when I leaned up and whispered "Je vais bien , maman , aller à papa. Je vais continuer à jouer ... et je vais vous suivre quand mon vient . je vais vous suivre dans l'obscurité…' I couldn't hold back anymore. A tear fell on her cheek...and I saw one fall from her eyes...and then I heard the beep...she was gone. I felt her last pulse...I kissed her cheek...and I closed her eyes."

 _If heaven and hell decide_

 _That they both are satisfied_

 _Illuminate the "no"s on their Vacancy signs_

 _If there's no one beside you_

 _When your soul embarks_

 _Then I will follow you into the dark_

As he stopped speaking, the room was silent save for the gentle sobs of Riley, Maya, Cory, and Doctor Singh. Remy cleared his throat once more, and knew what he had left to say.

"My mother never had deep pockets. She didn't drive a fancy sports car. She didn't have a mansion on a hill. She wasn't wealthy...but as I look around and see all of the people in her life that she showed true compassion and genuine friendship, I see that...she was rich. Rich in knowledge, rich in patience, rich compassion...and most of all she was rich in love. Like she said. in the end, it doesn't matter what car you drive, what house you live in, or deep your pockets are. She loved you. I love you. And she will always be with you...in the songs you hear, in the paintings you make, in the experiments you do, in the bases you run, in the children you raise...she'll always be there. Just look up. Thank you all…"

As he stepped back from the podium, he moved toward the casket that sat behind him. His hands reached down to the grip the railing on the side as he watched Cory, Doctor Singh, Shawn, Lucas, Farkle, and Eric begin to move toward him. It also still seemed...surreal. He was getting ready to bury not just his mother, but his best friend. His rock. His...only blood family. As the men lifted the casket and held it, waist high, they shuffled toward the door. Several minutes later, after a short drive, they were lifting it out of the hearse and carrying it up the small hill where her funeral plot had been dug. As they lowered the casket into the ground, the group one by one made their way up and paid their respects.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Ms. Bellamy. You know, I'll never forget what you said to me the day we met. You said I was the moral compass who always pointed north. 'The world becomes more and more amoral as you get older, but if you stay that way, you can always guide people back to center.' And then you told me Remy said he was lucky to have me in his life. He's not the lucky one...I am. Your son is the second best thing to happen to me since I moved to New York. And if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have the first best thing...thank you, for raising him to be the man he is. I promise, I will always be here for him. I'll look out for him. I'll keep him at center." Lucas said, putting a pristine, white rose onto her casket before he stepped back and walked over to Remy's right side.

"I understand death. The absence of life. The next step in the process of humanity...but I don't understand why it happens to good people well before their time. I remember the first thing you told me, Ms. Bellamy. You said Remy told you he thought I'd rule the world and that he hoped I'd find the meaning of life...then you warned me 'you'll never find that in a test tube or beaker. It's not hidden away in the pages of a textbook. This right here...these people, your friends...they're where you'll learn that.' You were part of those people, whether you knew it then or not...and I think I know now what the meaning of life is. Do good. Love. Pay it forward. Thank you, Ms. Bellamy. I'll...I'll miss you." Farkle said, choking as he said the last words and letting a tear fall onto her casket as he added a rose atop Lucas's, then stepping back to stand beside the cowboy.

"You...you told me to keep being unique. You told me to not let people change me...but your son has changed me, for the better. You changed me, for the better. I promise to stay unique, Ms. Bellamy, but I can't promise to not let people change me. Especially not these people...because you changed all of us...goodbye." Smackle said, dropping a rose and running to Farkle, burying her face on his chest as she began to weep.

"The day we met, you said I was like a sister to Remy. I told you he was like family...and I promised to look out for him. I will keep my promise, Ms. Bellamy. I just wish you were here to see me do it. I wish you could see all the great things he is going to accomplish. I wish you could be here to tell him how proud you are of those accomplishments.." Riley said, holding her rose over the casket, but not being able to bring herself to put it down just yet.

"We'll make sure to tell him for you though, Maribeth. We'll take care of Remy." Topanga said as she walked up behind her daughter and held a rose as well.

"I will keep my promise to you...if he lets me." Cory said, holding his rose beside his wife and daughter's. All three gently placed them down on the coffin, then moved back toward the small group that was gathering near Remy.

"I know we didn't talk much. I honestly don't really know what to say. I'll look out for Remy...I promise." Zay said as he put a rose on her coffin and moved to stand behind Lucas, resting a hand on Remy's shoulder.

The others said their peace, Doctor Singh weeping through his words and apologizing more times than one could count. Little Jimmy put his first broken guitar string on her casket and said "Thank you for givin' us Remy...he's like a big bwuddew I nevew had. I'll miss you Ms. Bellamy...but I'll keep playin' music like you told me to. Pwomise…"

Finally, one person remained besides her loving son...Maya Hart stood a ways from the casket, slowly moving toward it and unfolding a piece of paper.

"I...painted the picture I saw in my heart...just like you told me too. I will always do that. And I will try to mend his heart so that he can continue to play the songs he hears there. I should have been there...I'm so sorry…" She said, laying the painting of the group standing at her bedside from the day they all met Maribeth onto the casket, putting a rose atop it and moving toward the group. She walked up to Remy and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I wasn't there. I should have been there...but I wasn't there. I'm sorry. I should have be-" She was shushed as he placed a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"You were there, Maya. You were right here…" He pointed to his heart. "You all were there in her final moments. You were right where you stood when you met. You were the music from the Christmas Party. You were the warmth of crackling fire logs. You were her comfort in these final months. I didn't know how long my momma had left. Every day was a gamble...and finally my luck ran out." He grabbed a rose and walked toward the casket, ready to say his final goodbye.

The air was colder than ever before, or so it felt. The ground beneath his feet was hard. His heart was beating in his head...but he had to do what he had to do. He looked down at the casket and let a tear roll down his cheek.

"You told me to not be afraid to be open...I won't be. But how do I open up when I feel like I'm hollow inside? I've always been your kid...and now I'm...I'm an orphan. I'll always love you, Momma. I'll never forget you. I'll never stop playing the music you empowered me to play. I'll always be your son...and I hope that the man I become is one you're proud of. I will follow you into the dark...but not today. We have travelled so many roads...but this journey you take alone...though I won't stop singing until the world knows who you were. Bonne nuit , ma douce mère" He said, tears cascading down onto the hard, rosewood casket. He put the rose onto where her head was covered and stepped back, watching as she was slowly lowered into the ground.

As the final dirt was shoveled over the mound where her casket lay buried, a small, white car pulled up and an older gentleman in a two piece suit exited toward the group. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a solemn occasion, but I am simply following Maribeth's last wishes...she wanted me to play her will while you were all gathered still. I'll just...um….well…" He said as he pulled out a small voice recorder and hit the play button.

"Hmm...this thing on? Well, hi everyone. If my wishes are being handled by Mr. Brighton correctly, then all the important people are in one place right now to hear this. My name is Maribeth Bellamy, though you knew that already." A small chuckle could be heard before the recording began speaking again. "If you're listening to this, then sadly my finale has come and gone. It doesn't have to be sad though! I'm finally not tired. I'm finally not hooked up to a bunch machines. And I can help take care of all of you. Being of sound mind and body, I leave this audio recording as my legally binding last will and testament." The recording paused for a second before she could be heard clearing her throat to continue.

"I don't have much in this world, other than my dear son Remy, and some old records, jewelry, and knick knacks. In my passing, my son Remigius Bartholomew Bellamy is the beneficiary of my life insurance. If my passing occurred during my clinical trial, I absolved Dr. Singh of any and all liability and also would like to leave him my small charm bracelet to give to his wife Sindy. I know you always admired it, and you took the best care of a kooky old lady that you could. To Shawn Hunter and Katy Hart, I leave the money obtained from the sale of my home in Shreveport, LA to be used for whatever they need, be it wedding expenses, Maya's college, or simply getting their own home. I leave the funds from the sale of my husband's boat and car as well as my car to Corey and Topanga Matthews for similar reasons. Most importantly, Mr. Brighton should be holding a set of keys right about now. Those are to a brownstone in upper Manhattan that is paid in full. I leave that to you, Remigius...I bought it with the remainder of your papa's life insurance when we learned we would be moving here. I had hoped we would be living there together...but I had my doubts as well. Son, I promised I would take care of you. I had a certain individual also promise to look after you should I pass while you were still not of legal age. Mr. Matthews, I leave that conversation...to you. In closing, I loved all of you who are listening as if you were my own flesh and blood. Remy is a lucky boy to have you all. Take care of one another. Remember, in the end, love is all you will really remember. Goodbye...my dear, sweet friends."

The group, for the most part, stood slack jawed at Maribeth's final gestures. Cory, however, stepped forward and put his hand on Remy's shoulder. "I know you have no blood relatives anymore, Remy...and you're a grown man for the most part...but you are also only just turned seventeen. Your mother and I spoke a long while about this, and she put the brownstone in my name. I would like to bring you into The Matthews family, legally. I know it's sudden, and if you need time to think I underst-" He was cut of as Remy raised his hand.

"If Momma thought it was best...then I'd be honored. On two conditions."

"Name it."

"We move into the brownstone...and I keep my last name."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Remy."

"We'll deal with the paperwork and the moving another time...for now, anywhere but here." Remy said as he started down the hill and toward the car that would take him back to his room at the hospital for the last time. _You always did have your own way of doing things, Momma. I'll miss you...my oldest friend._

 **End Chapter 10 Author Note: Time I cried count, 9. So, now that you've all had your chance to experience Maribeth's wake, funeral, and will reading...recording...thing...I can explain why this was the second hardest thing for me to right in pretty much my entire life.**

 **My mother, Maree Elaina Sytsma, passed away on August 18th, 2014. I sat vigil at her bedside in hospice care for 9 days after her body went into renal failure after she got out surgery for what was supposed to be removing cancer from her stomach. It had spread, basically, everywhere. They didn't know if she had hours, days, or weeks. She may have had months if she pursued chemo and dialysis, but that was not living. She made the decision to do a final round of dialysis and go to hospice care. 9 days later, she passed away. I felt her last pulse. I closed her eyes. Unlike Remy, I was lucky enough to have an older sister who was my rock through it all. Remy's story has very much been a way for me to get my emotions out. (No, that doesn't mean I'm ending this here. Still more to come, but hopefully much happier, with a few emotional chapters still because that is real life.) The similarities and differences in Remy/Maribeth and Derek(me)/Maree are: Remy and I did both lose our fathers at 9 years old, to bone cancer. My father was Garry Joseph, his was Gregory Joseph. Both were electricians. Maribeth got her name because the doctor pushed her first and middle name together. Maree got her name because her doctor accidentally separated the name "Mareelaina." Maree was born in New York, no Baton Rouge. Both work in diners. My mother passed at 57. Maribeth passed at 47. I had to change age simply because of the age difference between Remy and myself (I was 23, turning 24 in exactly 1 month when my mother passed.)**

 **So, for what it's worth, I appreciate you indulging me in all this. Please comment, or inbox me, if you have anything to say.**

 **Oh, and the hardest thing I've ever had to write? My mother's eulogy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Girl Meets Incomplete Pt 1

**Chapter 11: Girl Meets Incomplete Pt. 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. I'm doing my best to keep putting out this story for you all. I promised you guys to try and keep things positive, but I have also written this as close to a real life story as I can...so we'll be dealing with a bit of teen grieving, but this is part one of a two part chapter that will explore the two things that are dwelling in Remy's heart: the lose of his mother and his feelings for Maya. Enjoy!**

In the weeks that had passed since the group bid their farewells to Maribeth and were given the shocking news in her will, Cory and Topanga had finished the adoption papers for Remy rather quickly given the circumstances. With help from all their friends, the family had made a day of moving into the brownstone and settings up everyone's rooms. Remy had noticed the bay window in what would have been his room and took a step to the side, ushering Riley in and nodding his head. "It...suits you." was all he mustered as he went back to moving boxes about. By days end, the rooms were organized and everyone was unpacking their essentials.

That was nearly a month ago, and now Remy sat in his room with Lucinda propped upon his knee and his eyes shut tight as he strummed slowly. "Damn it." He whispered as his pick slipped and strummed a sour note. The walls were still bare, his closet door a jar and his band tees and jackets visible on their hangers. A single lamp stood in the corner to illuminate the room as well as the ceiling fan and light that hung above his bed. His nightstand was bare as well, the picture of his mother tucked inside the drawer...looking at it was too hard at the moment. Lucinda's case and his backpack occupied the corner opposite his lamp, next to the desk where he would do his homework. Papers were strewn about the mahogany surface, various graded assignments that he just hadn't had the time or desire to file. The room was his, but no one would know just by looking. It was still hard to him to call it home, to make it his...to step away from the hospital. The irony of how much an actual home felt like a strange land and yet the hospital he once deemed a prison held such familiarity was not lost on the young musician as he picked up the pick off the floor and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now...now that you're gone? It's like I'm on a winding road and have lost my compass. I'm in the dark and my lantern is out of oil. Every time I wake up, my foolish heart expects to go see you...then reality sets in and I remember that you're gone. I don't know what to do anymore Momma...I feel hollowed out. Broken. Like the soul singer has lost his soul. I'm not finished...I'm not whole. I'm still fighting...but I feel defeat. I'm not finished...I'm incomplete…" He said as he strummed nonsense on the guitar. Tears ran down his cheeks as he played the melancholy notes. He was lost in his grief and his playing to the point he hadn't noticed his door open just slightly. Through the tiny crack, curly, auburn locks could be seen looking in. As Remy finally looked up and saw them, he cleared his throat so he could speak.

"You can come in Aug. I'm just...I don't even know what I'm doing to be honest." He said as he laid the guitar down onto his lap and sighed.

"It looks like you were crying. And playing your guitar. You've been doing a lot of that lately. I know you know we're all here...but maybe since I'm actually right here, right now...you wanna talk about it?" The young boy said as he moved toward Remy's bed. Taking a seat next to him, Auggie cracked a small smile and patted his shoulder. "I don't know what you're going through...but I want to help."

"Honestly...I don't know if anyone can help Auggie. I just feel like a part of me has been destroyed. A better part of me. My mother was more than just a parent, which is already a huge role in someone's life...she was my best friend. She was my shoulder to cry on and my listening ears. At the end, she was so much of why I was strong. I was stronger because I knew she couldn't be. Without that...I feel weak. I'm lost Aug, and I don't know if or when I'll really be found." He lamented to the young boy as he stood and carried Lucinda over to her case. As he lifted the lid and was preparing to put the instrument away, he saw August's hand push on the back of it and push it toward his chest.

"Don't put it away yet. I don't know much about these things, or even really about you...but if I know one thing it is that you have a song for everything. So, if you don't have a song for this...make one. As for being lost...we'll always find you. Remy...I'm really sorry you lost both your parents. I'm sorry you lost your immediate family...but you aren't lost. You live here with me and Riley and Mom and Dad. You've got Lucas and Farkle who look at you like a brother. Smackle looks up to you for being able to so openly be yourself. Zay promised to look out for you. You've got Katy and Shawn who care about you too...and of course there's Maya." Auggie said as he handed his new brother a pick out from amongst the piles of papers on his desk. "So, you lost a part of you and you can't get it back...but maybe you can build something different. You're not beyond repair, brother. You're not finished. It's like when you leave a question blank on a test...you can't go forward, because it's incomplete." He said with a smile as he grabbed the handle and pulled the door shut behind him, exiting the room and heading down the hall.

"I feel so much more than just missing an answer on a test...I feel like a puzzle with only the edge pieces. Like a chorus without a verse. A play without a second act…" Remy said to the air as he flopped on the bed with a _thud._ "Incomplete…" He sighed as he looked over at Lucinda. His eyes were heavy, a mixture of exhaustion, depression, anger, and confusion all swirling about to create a cocktail that would knock him out well into the morning hours. When he awoke to the sound of his alarm going off, a loud groan escaped his lips as he forced himself up and over to his closet. He grabbed randomly, not much caring which of his various tees and jeans he wore that day. In that moment, he didn't care about anything, honestly. The future was so uncertain, and everything seemed so...futile. As he pulled out the shirt and saw what he held, a small smile cracked the corners of his lips.

Fleetwood Mac. One of his mother's favorites.

"Well, I've been afraid of changing. 'Cause I've built my life around you. But time made you bolder. Even children get older. And I'm getting older too..well I'm getting older..too." He mumbled walked toward the bathroom and to shower. He realized, as he walked that the brownstone was eerily quiet. No Riley laughter, no Mr. or Mrs. Matthews lovey-dovey banter. It was all...still. He decided his shower could wait just a minute or two as he descended the staircase toward the kitchen and living room...and there she sat. Maribeth. No machines hooked up to her, her hair was pulled back in a clip, her eyes were shining.

"This...this can't be real…" He said as he walked toward her. His eyes filled with tears almost immediately.

"Oh, son, you're not wrong...but you're not exactly right either. I promised you a long time ago that I would always be there when you needed me most, and if I know anything, it's that you need me now. You need someone to help you understand what it is is going on inside your head and, more importantly, inside your heart right now." She said as she stood.

"This is a dream, of sorts. I'm here though because what August said is true, my sweet boy. You're incomplete. You built so much of who you were around being 'Remy Bellamy, Maribeth's son.' that you never let yourself really be...you. You feel lost because you think I'm not here. I'm always here. I'm in the songs you sing. I'm in your friends. I'm in the birds that chirp and the breezes that blow and I'm in the actions you take. You are so smart...so damn smart...and so kind. You are the best thing I ever did in my life boy...but my time has come and gone. I've had my fair share of stories...now you have to go out and write your own. I'm honored to have been in so many chapters, and I pray you'll never forget the role I once played...but now it's time for the focus to shift to you, and those around you, and the life that goes on after mine. Remigius...your papa and I couldn't be proud of you...don't stay incomplete. Go on and find who you are. You have people in your life who will help you. And remember what I told you boy. Don't be afraid to tell people how you feel son. Being open won't always get you hurt. To add on to it, given your current dilemma...being incomplete isn't always a bad thing. Remember, your story has began, but the rest is-"

"Still unwritten. Yeah, thanks Natasha Bedingfield." He said, chuckling slightly...for the first time in a month. Too bad it was a dream.

"She wasn't wrong." Maribeth said, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her son's ear.

"Please...don't go…" He said softly, pleading though he knew it was pointless.

"Remy, don't be silly. I'm always going to be right where you need me." She tapped his heart three times as he felt himself actually waking up. "I love you son…" He heard as his eyes opened and he looked up at the ceiling of his room. As he sat up, he realized he had been moved up from where he passed out, and the tension of the sheet that covered his body told him he had been tucked in as well. His glasses had been put on his nightstand, which he picked up and slowly put on as he noticed a note beneath them.

"We all care. We love you." The handwriting was feminine, but not the familiar style of Riley's.

As he went through the steps of the first part of his dream, this time the bustle of movement could be heard downstairs. "It's real life…" He mumbled as he entered the bathroom and turned the hot water on. As the steam filled the room, words filled his head...and melody. It was nothing he had heard before, but it was...fulfilling, in a way. It was new, yet it seemed to be exactly what he needed. He couldn't place why or how, but it felt good to have his thoughts finally making sense.

After getting dried and dressed, he descended the staircase with Lucinda's case in one hand his backpack slung over one shoulder. He set them down by the door and joined The Matthews at the breakfast table. "Morning everybody." He said softly as he sat behind a plate of hashbrowns, bacon, and eggs. He took a fork to the shredded potatoes and slowly began to eat.

"Morning Remy." Auggie said with a smile.

"Good morning." Riley chimed in through a mouthful of eggs.

Cory nodded as he had a mouth full of spuds but smiled all the same.

"Good morning, Remy." Topanga said as she brought him a glass of orange juice. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough…" He said, keeping his dream to himself. "Did you...happen to put me right side up in bed and leave me a note?" He said as he took a bite of bacon.

"Yes...I hope I didn't overstep my bounds." She said with a smile.

"Not at all. I really appreciate it." He said after swallowing what he had bitten.

"I know we're not your parents, or your real siblings, or blood family...but we do love you Remy. I know I'll never replace your mother and I would never want to, but I hope you know how much we do care, and not just some legal paper telling me that you are makes me feel like you're my son and my responsibility." Topanga said as she finished her plate of food and grabbed her briefcase. "But, I'm off to work. Goodbye family!" She said as she darted out the door.

 _Family...ain't that somethin'..._ Remy thought as she walked out but Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle all walked in.

"Come on losers, we're gonna be late." Maya said as she ushered Riley and Remy toward the door.

"See you on campus Mr. Matthews.' Lucas and Farkle said in unison before looking at each other with cocked eyebrows.

"See you all there." He said quickly before shoveling in more hashbrowns. "Mmmmummm...good hash browns…" He said between chews.

As the group walked toward their new subway stop, many signs of normality occurred. Riley took Lucas's hand and began swinging their arms back and forth, a smile beaming across her lips. Farkle and Maya pretended to argue about nothing of consequence. The people on the street moved around the group of teens, all on their own ways to work or school or any other factor of life...but the one thing out of place was Remy. The young musician trailed behind his friends a good distance. His mind was buzzing with notes and riffs. Possibilities is all he could imagine them being.

As they arrived at campus, he broke away from the group and headed toward the music rooms of the school, taking out Lucinda as he sat down in the empty band room. He strummed slowly the notes the flooded his mind. He couldn't place how or why, but it all suddenly came to him. In a way, he was thankful...it was comforting in its own way. The sounds reverberated within the emptiness of the room much as they did in his mind and his heart.

"Interesting tune there, Bellamy." came a baritone voice from a corner of the room. The lights flickered on as he reached out and flipped the switch on the wall next to him, illuminating the figure of Mr. Gibson. The head of the music department walked over the young man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder before speaking again. "Sounds a little...questioning though. Got any words to accompany it?" He asked as the young man tilted his head to look up at him.

"Nothing I've put to paper…" He answered, sighing. "It's probably stupid anyhow…"

"Anything you have felt so compelled to make a melody and think of lyrics to can't possibly stupid, Remy. It's a powerful thing, music is. It can be cathartic. It can help as actualize things we couldn't simply say. It can bring to light things we thought were always going to be hidden. I say you put those words to paper, and you play them in class today...if you're up to it." Mr. Gibson said as he walked over and turned on the other set of lights in the class and opened the door. "I'll see you in a few hours...and we'll hear what your decision is then."

The hours passed and Remy jotted down words hastily in between his others classes. The group was concerned and tried to question him, but he simply replied with "not now." whenever they asked. When the bell finally rang to usher everyone in from lunch and on to their next class, Maya cornered the young musician between the hall and his music room.

"No more not now. I don't want to late till later. What if there is no later? Remy...kook, I just need to know...are you okay?" She said, clasping a hand over his knuckles the held the handle for Lucinda's case.

"...I will be." He said, a startling grit in his voice as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before pulling away and walking around her into the classroom.

"You make your decision?" Mr. Gibson said as he saw the young man slowly pull out the mahogany guitar and begin tuning it.

"Only way to know if something is right or wrong...put it out into the universe...I guess." He said solemnly as he waited for class to start.

As the bell rang, Gibson cleared his throat and looked out at this young pupils. "Alright everyone, as we all know, we took Monday made it fun by making it Music Monday. Any of you guys who either learned a new song or even wrote one have a chance to play it out and see how you do. It just so happens, Remy has something special for us all."

"Oh hey, that's awesome! Did you learn another Beatles classic?" One of the young boys in the back of class asked.

"Or maybe something old school and closer to home, a little Buddy Guy?" came another voice from crowd.

Remy sat his chair at the front of class and put a couple sheets of paper up on the music stand. Scrawled and scribbled lyrics scattered across the pages, but he knew what he meant to sing.

"Actually...it's an original piece…" He said as he cleared his throat and strummed a couple chords.

"I looked up to the sky, The stars had all burnt out. And who I thought I was, is so clouded up by doubt. And as I sing these words, my heart just skips a beat. I watched this all unfold, but your story's incomplete." He sang, the style of his words sounding like a melancholy blend of classic country singers like George Jones, Waylon Jennings, and Tennessee Ernie Ford.

"Why was it you, when it could've been me? Why'd ya leave me on my own, to drown in this sea? Words were left unsaid, things left to unfold, but now that you're gone, the tales all go untold. I will fight the good fight, but I fear I face defeat, Because now that you're gone, the world is incomplete." The first chorus finished and the room sat in solemn awe as the young man continued strumming along, though tears filled his eyes and made reading the chicken scratched words on the papers that much harder...it didn't matter much. These words had been swirling in his head all morning and in his heart for over a month.

"Shattered pieces of the past, drift off on the breeze. And in the shards I see, our best memories. They play in my mind, like a movie on repeat. But scenes are out of order, our story's incomplete." His fingers fumbled for a moment, but he didn't stop playing. Not a soul said a word...perhaps out of respect, or perhaps out of sheer admiration. Some of the students had shut their eyes, truly living in the song. Taking in the meaning. A few had shed tears as their own memories played in their minds. A few of the girls in the class cupped their hands and leaned forward to get a better listen to the sad, soulful melody.

"Why was it you, when it could've been me? Why'd ya leave me on my own, to drown in misery? Words were left unsaid, things left to unfold, but now that you're gone, the tales all go untold. I will fight the good fight, but I fear I face defeat, Because now that you're gone, the world is incomplete." As the second chorus ended, Remy played immediately into a powerful, heart wrenching bridge.

"Who am I meant to be? Will I still make ya proud? The future's so uncertain, doubt hangs there like a cloud. I can see the light, but to the darkness I retreat. No one should ever see me, while I'm so incomplete." As the bayou born balladeer crooned out the bridge, he gave Lucinda a small solo before singing the last refrain of the song.

"Why was it you, when it could've been me? Why'd ya leave me on my own? Did you think that I'd be free? Words were left unsaid. Things left to unfold. But now that you're gone. Your tale must be told. I'll always fight the good fight, though I fear I'll face defeat. Because now that you're gone, the world is incomplete"

"Who will I become? Will I win or face defeat? Will I ever become whole, or remain...incomplete? Will I ever become whole...or am I just...incompl…"

As he strummed the final note of the song and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes, the room erupted into a round of applause after a moment of awe struck silence.

"That was...amazing, Mr. Bellamy." Mr. Gibson said as he patted the young man on the shoulder. "Not stupid in the least bit...and a song that can speak to many people on many different levels. I know the wound is fresh, and it will take a lot of time to heal...and I know I never met her, but your mother would be proud of you for expressing yourself in your art. Your passion was apparent...and your hurt was something we could all finally feel instead of merely watching from the outside. It was a small window into the pained soul of an artist. Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Yo...You're welcome…" He stammered out as he packed Lucinda back into her case and stood. "May I be excused for a minute, please?"

"Take all the time you need." Gibson said, watching the young musician leave the room and make a beeline for the school restrooms.

Cold, rushing water filled the small, metal basin of one of the sinks as Remy splashed the refreshing liquid upward and felt it run down his searing hot flesh. His cheeks were red, his eyes stung, and he was breathing rapid and shallow. Performance anxiety was never something he dealt with before...but this certainly seemed like something much more.

"It's tough...lettin' that many people in when you've closed yourself off for so long, huh son?" Came the familiar voice of his mother as he looked up in the mirror. There she was...her visage anyhow. Smiling, it was almost like he could feel her holding him. "It's okay, boy. You did good. You did better than good. But, think about this...what's so wrong with being incomplete? Once something is complete...it's over. It's got nothing else to say or do or think or feel. It's the end. The back cover. The final note. The last line of the last act. Incomplete leaves such a world of possibilities. What's wrong with being incomplete? My story is complete, Remigius...but your's has a long way to go. Embrace being incomplete. Learn how to be incomplete...learn with the others who are incomplete. Live your story son. Be incomplete."

"But...how...why?" He mumbled as her visage faded again. Questions he would have to answer on his own...or would he?

As he walked out of the bathroom, his face as dry as the paper towels could get it, he slid back into class. The remainder of the period went on as was expected of Monday, other students playing songs they had looked up over the weekend and hastily learned. Some made him crack a small smile, but for the most part he was emotionally drained from his own performance. As the bell rang and class let out, he walked slowly through the halls to his next and final class, and at days end, he stood at the stairs of the school and sighed deeply.

As Riley walked up and put her arm over his shoulder playfully with a smile, he gave her a half hearted, one armed hug. "Hello, big brother." She said as she poked his ribs.

"Gaaah...hello...sister." He said, the word feeling weird in his mouth. They group always felt like family...but for it to be an official thing was going to take a lot of getting used to. Perhaps it was that he never had sibling, or perhaps it was that he had grown so used to being independent, or even just that he always thought once Maribeth did pass he would be alone. He couldn't say truly why, but he knew it just felt odd. Not bad...just odd.

As he saw Maya walking through the crowd, quickly, in a beeline toward him, he cracked a small smile. "Riles...do you mind telling Mr. Matthews I'll be home later tonight? There's just...there's something I've got to do." He said as she shrugged off her arm and walked toward Maya.

As if the other students faded into nothingness, the two teens moved toward one another like lightning to metal, like a river to the sea, like two magnets drawing on the others polarity. In moments, his arms wrapped around her midsection and lifted her up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Remy?" Maya said in shock, his sudden embrace happily accepted but greatly unexpected.

"You and I...we need to talk." He whispered in her ear as he lifted her off the ground.

 **End of Ch.11 Author's Note:** **The song "Incomplete" is an original piece that I wrote specifically for this story, but also partly because the two year anniversary of my mother passing was yesterday [August 18th, 2016]. Not much of an end note right now, as this is part 1. Look forward to part 2 sometime this week.**


	12. Chapter 12: Girl Meets Incomplete Pt 2

**Chapter 12: Girl Meets Incomplete Pt. 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of** _ **Girl Meets World.**_ **I do, however, own the character of Remigius "Remy" Bellamy. I seek no profit from this act of fiction, merely recognition from the community of readers. Thanks to all who have followed and favorited this. I'm doing my best to keep putting out this story for you all. I promised you guys to try and keep things positive, but I have also written this as close to a real life story as I can. We dealt with some grieving last chapter, with grieving still creeping up here and there throughout the next several chapters in different ways, but not being such a central focus. This chapter, however, focuses on something that Remy's spiritual interaction with his mother had him realize. Also, go listen to Incomplete by James Bay to get a better idea of where the idea of this chapter came from. Enjoy, especially you Remaya shippers.**

"A...about what?" Maya said, kicking her feet slightly as Remy held her in the air and spun her around. When she was put back on the ground she looked into his eyes with just the slightest bit of fear. Needing to talk was something that was so filled with uncertainty it shook her at her core a bit.

"A lot of things, Heartbreaker. Us being one of them." He said as he let her go and started walking. "I'd rather discuss it all somewhere a bit more private though. Your place maybe?"

"Oh...um...sure, I guess? Yeah, yeah that works." She stammered as she caught up to him and took his hand in her's slightly, wondering if the small show of affection would be reciprocated. It took a moment, but his fingers curled between her's and they walked hand in hand to the subway.

The subway. The first place they met, in a way. The first page of their on going story. As they walked Maya looked about, taking in the world around them. A crow flew overhead as they hopped down the steps into the tunnels. A blackbird...the first song she heard him sing. _You were only waiting for this moment to arrive…_

As the subway doors opened the young duo filed in amongst the bustling crowd and grabbed a seat, Remy propping Lucinda's case up against the wall next to them. They didn't speak much during the ride, just general nonsense about school and the like. As the stops were sounded off by the PA system, Maya recognized the one that was just before Roosevelt Elementary. She remembered the day he took them all there and introduced them to the Kick Start program he volunteered for so often. _After everything that we've been through, we believe…_

As they exited the subway car on the platform that was just short of she and her mother's apartment, Maya stopped Remy for a second. "This isn't another secret thing, is it Music Man?" She questioned rather sternly. _I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

"Not...exactly." He responded as he moved ahead of her and started toward the apartment. As she moved in before him to unlock the door, she smiled at the memory of the last time they were in front of it together. Homecoming night. Their first kiss. In remembering, it was almost like she could taste the cranberry of the punch from that night mingled with the mint from his gum all over again. _I'll hold on to this moment you know._

As the key turned in the lock and she pushed the door open, she called out into the darkened apartment. "Ma?! Shawn?! Anybody home?" As the moments pressed on, no answer came from the shadowed building. "Huh...weird." She said as she stepped through the door and flipped the switch, the fluorescent lights buzzing to life and illuminating the doorway. "Come on in, Remy…" She said with slight hesitation, fear still gripping her core about what he could possibly want to talk about.

As the young musician walked through the door, he put his guitar in the corner nearest it and his bag in front of that. Maya had walked to the living room and taken a seat on the brown, leather couch. Remy took a deep breath before moving that way. He held his hand up and watched as it shook ever so slightly. His mind was racing with all the things he wanted, no, needed to stay. He lowered his arm and took another deep, calming breath before walking into the living room. His heart began to match his mind, beating faster with each step and with the realization that it was just he and Maya. No one else. Amongst the shadows of the apartment it was just them. Two lost souls. These two unfinished stories, canvases begging for the sweet touch of paint, silence calling to be broken by song.

 _I breath in slow to compose myself_

 _But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf_

 _Started speeding round, beating half to death_

 _Cause you're here and you're all mine_

As his steps had bridged the gap, he sat next to the blonde beauty and took hold of her hand. It was shaking just as much as his and was cold to the touch.

"So...um...wha...what did you want to...talk about?" She stammered. For all the confidence and street cred she had with everyone else, when she was with Remy it was like that melted away. It wasn't important to him anyhow, which was a reassurance in it of itself. He didn't fawn over the "bad girl" that everyone thought she was destined to be. He didn't admire her toughness, but rather appreciate the softness that hid under that shell.

"Us." He said as he looked into her sapphire colored spheres. "We've been through alot in not a lot of time. I brought you into my life by showing you my passions, I let my secrets go and told you about my staying at the hospital and introduced you to Mom, we danced, we laughed, we kissed. In that moment, suddenly it was as if all the love songs I had learned made sense. I helped Shawn propose to your Mom and cement a future family for you. We rang in the new year beneath a sky of fireworks with our lips locked...and in what felt like the blink of an eye...we lost Mom...and this whirlwind of a future happened. Cory and Topanga adopted me, I moved out of the hospital into a brownstone that is all but legally mine...and through all of it I've been this cold, distant person for a month because I didn't know what to do anymore. A piece of my soul was ripped away and there is no getting it back...I felt so incomplete...I feel so incomplete. I knew it wouldn't change overnight or suddenly fade out on a breeze just because I could finally put it into words...but writing the song I did made me realize something.." He said, gripping her hand tightly as he spoke.

"Is it that you're not the only one who is incomplete? Because you're not. When Shawn and my mom got engaged I thought maybe, finally, everything would feel right...but it still doesn't. I still feel like there are things missing...taken from me...that I may never get back. When my father left us, I lost a part of me that I've been trying to get back or replace ever since...but I never have. Not even with Shawn, and I know he loves me like I was his daughter. I feel like maybe...maybe people-"

"-like us-" Remy said in the middle of her speech.

"-will always be incomplete…" They said in unprepared unison. Their eyes locked for a moment as she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. He bowed his head and buried his face into the crook of her neck as they laid on the couch in the strange realization of how intune their thoughts...their souls..were. A tear fell from his eyes as there, amongst the subtle quiet of the shadowed apartment and the warmth of the woman in his arms, he felt like he could drop the facade of being strong, brave, and unbroken. He could finally show how he felt...if only for a little while.

He didn't know what to feel through it all. Before losing his mother, he had hopes for so many things, he and Maya being a couple just one of them. With the recent events...it feel silly to hold on to such small hopes, but a part of him said it would be far sillier to fold and let the hope fly away. Life was short, and hope was one of the few things you could create and hold on to indefinitely, so why would you give that away?

 _So I press my lips down into your neck_

 _And I stay there and I reconnect_

 _Bravery I've been trying to be perfect_

 _It can wait for a while_

 _Scared of the hope in my head it's been making me sweat but it turns out_

 _You're here with your head on my chest_

 _I should've guessed_

"Maya…" He whispered softly as he lifted his head up slowly.

"Yeah?" She mumbled into his shirt and tugged on his jacket before lifting her own head to looked into his eyes, her chin resting on his chest as she did so.

"This may sound crazy...but can we go up to the roof?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I...don't see why not? It is a little weird though." She said, pushing herself up off of the boy and standing. She walked toward her bedroom and opened the door, ushering him to follow as she slid open her window and walked out toward the small, metal ladder that pressed against the wall, leading to the roof access.

Remy followed suit shortly after. The crisp air of New York City in March hit the young man as he crouched down to exit out the window frame. He quickly scaled the small ladder and followed the young painter to the center of the roof.

"Here we are, as requested, Music Man. Care to tell me why?" She said as she spun in a circle, arms wide open, to show the spaciousness of the rooftop.

"Look out there, Maya. The big city...and yet so small in the grand scheme of things. It's a small blip on the map of the world, and our world just a tiny dot on the map of the galaxy, and the galaxy a miniscule speck on a map of the cosmos. And on this small blip on the tiny dot on the miniscule speck is a point, no larger than a pinhead...that is this apartment. In the grand scheme of things, we seem so...insignificant. But in the here and the now, there is nowhere more important. Nowhere I'd rather be...and for the sole reason that's not just the present, it's our present. This moment, on this pinhead point on the small blip on the tiny dot on the miniscule speck of everything...is a moment I'll never forget in all the years from now till eternity. It's one ripple of that will echo on the lake of mind from this day through every day that follows." He said as he moved toward her and took her hand, spinning slowly around with her.

 _The world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_

 _To be incomplete_

"We said we're incomplete. We said maybe we'll always be incomplete. Maybe we're suposed to always be that way. M...Someone...told me that being incomplete is a gift. Learning how to be incomplete is the most important thing...because being incomplete means there is always more story to tell. More song to play. More canvas to paint or page to draw on. Though, in a way, it hurts, I'm blessed to be incomplete. I want to be incomplete...but I want to be with you." He said as he stopped their spinning. "I want...this." He said as he held up their interlocked hands. "For as long as I can have it. I want you and me, together, above everything else." He said, ushering toward the city. "I don't wanna look down from here because this high is the closest I can get to showing you how you make me feel...and I feel like if I look down, I'll fall out of this. I lose this the same way I lost the security I felt with my mother." He said, taking a deep breath as his heart pounded. Before he could exhale, he felt the tiny blonde press into him, her arms wrapped behind him and pulling as close as her body would let her.

 _I breathe out now and we fall back in_

 _Just like before we can re-begin_

 _Let your lungs push slow up against my skin_

 _Let it all feel just right_

"That day, on the subway, seven months ago...I thought you were just a split second change. Music in the morning instead of the buzzing of cellphones and muffled, half asleep conversations. I thought you were just a ripple on the normally calm lake of routine and regularity...a really shiny pebble who made some nice waves.I never told anyone that, after you walked into Matthew's class...not even Riles. I usually hate being wrong...but I'm so glad I was this time. There are parts of my heart that still hurt...probably always will...but the idea that I was going to be alone, that Riley had Lucas and Farkle had Smackle and I was just always going to be the begrudged 'bridesmaid'...that's gone, Remy. You took that away. Even without saying the words, without truly being together, I at least had a someone that gave me hope again. I hated you for that...because I always said hope was suckers. I didn't want to be suckered in, but I found myself slipping every time you strummed a chord, or you smiled, or I watched you fit into our group like you had always been there. Slipping turned into falling...and without meaning to, I let myself fall. For you." She said as she looked up into his amber orbs.

 _Gone is the emptiness_

 _We just take what's best and we move on_

 _All that the hurt gets left_

 _I should've guessed_

The hustle and bustle of the city streets below was muffled from where they stood. Time seemed to stand still, though in their minds they knew the sun was slowly setting behind them. The sky was on fire, much like their young hearts. In the fuchsia glow of the impending dusk, the two young artists stood in a silent embrace...completely incomplete.

 _The world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_

 _To be incomplete_

 _This here now, it's where we touch down_

 _You and me let's be incomplete_

"Maya...will you" Remy said before he felt a finger press against his lips

"Shhh…" Maya said as she silenced the young man, stepping back slowly from the embrace to look in his eyes once more at a distance.

"Maya...will you...do you want to be...my…" The man of many songs stammered and stumbled, not having the words prepared for what he needed to know.

"Shush…" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "don't say anything unless you absolutely mean it…"

"I have never meant anything more than what I am about to say." He assured her, his eyes nearly smoldering with the seriousness and severity of what he was about to do.

"Maya Penelope Hart...you are the best parts of every song I have ever sang. You're the minor falls and the major lifts. You're the complex meaning behind the simple words, and the simple meaning behind the complex ones. You're the blackbird who flew into this dark black night and helped me find something to believe in, so much so that I gave all my secrets away without a second thought. I'm with happiest when you're with me. You are my home for the holidays and all the days before and after. You are my café on open mic night. You're the one missing thing that makes being incomplete completely okay. I can't promise you forever...my mother taught me that...but I can promise you that from this day, till tomorrow, and all the tomorrows that follow, I want to be with you. You have the lightning that follows your thunder...I could never hope to replace her...but maybe I could be the clouds that the storm thrives in." He said, moving forward and putting a hand to her cheek, the tiny callouses on his fingertips from years of playing guitar pressing gently against her soft skin. His words visible shook the young girl as a tear rolled down her cheek that he brushed away softly with his thumb. Her voice quivered as she spoke.

 _How'd we ever go without_

 _I don't know but it looks like we've made it again_

 _Tell me you'll never look down, down_

Even with the quiver in her voice, she made her demand clear. "Tell me you'll never look down."

 _And the world will turn and we'll grow_

 _We'll learn how to be…_

 _To be incom-_

"Wha…" Remy said, cocking an eyebrow at her request.

 _I don't wanna look down_

 _I don't want us to break up in the cloud_

 _All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now_

"You said that, when we're together, it feels like we are on this rooftop. Up above it all. Above the possible pains on the streets, above the stress and drama and fears and...incompleteness. I feel that way too, but what scares me most is that every time I get a feeling like that it goes away. I don't ever wanna look down and lose this feeling. I don't want us to break up in the clouds. I just want us to stay here, .right now. This moment." Maya explained, her hand reaching up toward her chest and grabbing hold of the pick on a chain that hung there. The first physical gift he gave her the night they shared their first kiss.

 _I don't wanna look down_

 _I don't want us to break up in the clouds_

 _All I want is to stay us, to stay with you now_

"I promise. Heartbreaker...I don't wanna look down. This moment, right here, is what I want. So... will you be mine? Will you be my girlfriend?" He finally asked what had hung upon his lips this whole time. Every time he thought he couldn't say them, the words were there all along. The moment she told him he never had to keep a secret from her, the moment his lips touched her's for the first time, the moments that felt like eternity...they were always there. He was always waiting for the perfect time...but he realized now more than ever that there is no such thing. There will always be some excuse not to act. Time was fleeting and if you didn't take a chance, you may never get the chance to...so he couldn't wait any longer. His hands cupped her face gently as he looked into her eyes, and he heard the familiar sound of a shutter closing on a camera. As the two teens looked to the ladder they had climbed up earlier, they saw Shawn Hunter smiling from behind a polaroid.

"You didn't ever want to forget this moment...so I figured it's preserve it in something beyond just your minds. So...I think they boy is waiting for an answer, Maya. What do you say?" The photographer said as he knelt just in front of the hooks that connected ladder to the rooftop.

 _And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be_

 _To be incomplete_

 _This here now it's where we touch down_

 _You and me let's be incomplete_

"I...you...you want to be with me? Actually with me...in a relationship...just the two of us? Like...official and everything?" She questioned softly, putting her hands over his that cupped her cheeks gently.

"That's what I'm asking you...will you be mine?" He said, smiling at her delayed response.

"You never had to ask." She said, leaning in and kissing him gently before whispering. "Yes…"

 **End Chapter 12 Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long to get out after part 1, but it went through a couple revisions. The first run through of writing it just felt way too ham fisted, even for a fan fiction of a tween TV series. I wanted to get it out to you all before I get weighed down once more by the doldrums of school coupled with the retail holiday season. I will do my absolute best to try and get either two chapters or one and the one shot I've been working on out to you all in the time between now and January. Thanks for sticking with me this far.**


End file.
